


R級短篇集中

by Hunlongyao



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 91,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunlongyao/pseuds/Hunlongyao
Summary: R15、R18、輕鬆向、各種三觀不正閱覽前請看各篇防雷事項為盡量不占TAG全部集中在這則依寫作時間排序進入標題後點擊Chapter Index即可瀏覽全部收錄





	1. 【利艾】學開車不是件簡單的事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 車震

艾倫˙耶格爾，22歲，大學剛畢業，從沒想過這種三流劇情般的事會發生在自己身上。

 

　　艾倫躺在沙發上，仔細掃著手上的資料，在上頭用粗的色筆畫了幾個圈標記，此時正好是他這個社會新鮮人挑選工作的時期。

　　身旁由地板層疊的商業週刊都高於了他平躺的高度，突然間，像是回過神發現走到這一步為止依然不甚滿意，他把手中的紙張撕個粉碎，唉了一聲側過身拿起另一本雜誌閱讀。

　　在廚房裡的母親看著自己兒子發出苦惱的怨嘆，便探出頭衝著他給了他溫柔的微笑，走到身旁揉了揉寶貝兒子的棕色髮絲，心裡一邊高興他長大了一邊給他建議。  
　　既然一時之間還沒有個清楚的頭緒，不如先做自己喜歡的，再者把一些必要物件補齊。  
　　在不然真的還無法理出個所以然，也還能選擇去爸爸的醫院上班。

　　這倒是不錯的提議，但也不是說自己對從醫沒興趣，只是艾倫自己是打算先出去闖闖，累積各種經驗後在來跟爸爸學習也不遲，畢竟是自個兒家，總會有種父母疼自己心頭肉，多少會輕鬆的前置條件在。

　　他並不希望活在保護傘下。

　　先是報章雜誌，然後期刊文獻，到了艾倫離開沙發回自己房間坐在電腦前瀏覽著人力銀行快訊，在儲存了十幾筆面試需求資料後，終於得出了基本結論，他可以先去考駕照做時間上的緩衝。  
　　更何況有好幾個自己想從事的工作，都有一行要求亮晃晃的擱在那－需有駕照。

　　嗯…老實說自己原本倒沒考量到這點，畢竟住宅位在交通樞紐還挺方便的地段，況且對於開車什麼的莫名心生畏懼  
　　但其實上了大學後，早在高中剛畢業的階段聽聞讓他們都在炫耀自己有了部小老婆又好生羨慕起來。  
　　雖然，內心的不確定因素困擾自己，但人說車就是男人的浪漫啊！尤其不該輸給讓啊，這怎麼成？

　　有時或許過於一頭熱，不過一方面這也是少年的優點吧，當晚他播了通電話給阿爾敏，之前有印象他去了駕訓班，不知結果如何  
　　他慶幸好在有先問他而不是跟個無頭蒼蠅般行動，他給了艾倫一個號碼，總體而言這是個保證班，教練素質都不錯，更重要的是好脾氣。  
　　每個學員畏懼的第一問題其實就是怕被教訓，而這真是讓艾倫欣喜不已，實在太幸運了有他這位智囊團。  
　　據阿爾敏說明，這位是那邊大受好評的教練，每報必過，只不過他的指導教練不是他就對了

　　不是他啊？！不過他從小就是個善於事前準備、後勤功課的人，相信他準沒錯，何況阿爾敏上禮拜以雙科滿分考取了，自己也沒問題才對

　　結束通話後艾倫馬上播通了這支電話  
　　「喂，您好，我想請教駕訓班一事…」接通後是一段女聲，說明了事前的指定預約學費能夠打折，且明天就能立即安排課程與上課時間

　　哇，真是好速度，這讓艾倫又驚又喜，似乎跟自己想的完全不一樣啊，效率快且等他第二天來到教練場時，在場邊看著一部部車僅守規序的跑圈，按表操課  
　　然後有跟車的，教練就坐副駕，那種像是搭檔關係的畫面讓艾倫興奮不已

　　這是熱血，這才是真正的帥氣啊！

　　不過這一切在廣播教練名字，一個比少年略矮神情陰鬱的男子從大貨車練習場走來，對他說了句我就是利威爾教練後，他決定收回前言…

　　「喂，你是白痴嗎？跟你說過了打的圈數要2圈半你連算數都不會？」  
　　「是、是！抱歉，教練…我一時會看錯已經打了幾圈…」  
　　「嘖，這樣還想來學開車，得了吧小鬼」

　　時間飛逝，挺快的，課程也邁入第二個禮拜，但中間艾倫不曾中斷過在心裡咒罵這位老臭臉。  
　　想到那一天，他還真有種想以跑百米的速度衝到阿爾敏家揪住他領子問他到底哪隻眼睛看到這裡教練素質都很好的？！  
　　這位利威爾先生根本連素質都沾不上邊，是不講理的！是流氓啊！

　　先是帶他選車，這車子將會是自己最後路考用的。說選？根本不是啊！這個兇惡的大叔就這麼吆喝自己跟上然後把一部性能一看就知道差許多的交給他  
　　擅自選定好不打緊，來這就是要給您教的竟然要艾倫自己將車開出來，然後在少年低低的說了我不會，老大才嘖了聲頗不耐煩的將車駛離停車棚

　　萬事起頭難，我看不只是難，根本他媽的難了千里遠！  
　　不過第一堂課程，由畫線場練習前後開動，艾倫感覺自己的尊嚴已經被踐踏的體無完膚  
　　更別說之後的基本倒車和停車，排除正常的新手上路的慌張與不了解，其餘的慌亂根本都是由旁邊這位氣場駭人的大叔惹的！

　　「這裡要多看後照鏡來微調，不要只顧著算圈數。」  
　　「你壓線了都沒發覺嗎？」  
　　「速度不要這麼快！你當後面有鬼追你啊？」  
　　「切、臭小鬼就是臭小鬼…下車！去後座去。」  
　　於是他摸摸鼻子滿腹委屈的坐進後座…

 

　　「嘖，好了，下車，剩下自己開。」雖說一樣不改每天被罵的狀況，不過從旁人的角度來看艾倫其實是大進步，從一開始都幾乎待在後座看利威爾示範到現在已經可以在模擬場自己駕駛而非畫線場，但多數時候都被利威爾的大聲斥責混淆了自己視聽

　　在排隊等待s型場地的同時，他看見了場邊一些回來找利威爾的學生，有男有女，回來與他報備考試的成績  
　　他們有說有笑，似乎成果都不錯吧，利威爾沒有皺著眉頭，少年突然覺得自己差人一大截  
　　看著男人離去的背影，不知為何心也不在這了，直到後頭響起一長聲催促往前的喇叭，在駕訓場被按喇叭幾乎是不會見到的，不過此時艾倫的落寞勝過後方學生的不耐煩，突然駛離了等了數分鐘的路線，換了另一個道路……

　　明明不是什麼粗活或是劇烈運動，但短時間內的高精神集中也讓他十足十的疲累，每天回到家就先往床上倒，然後才往浴室走去

　　他浸在熱水裡，浴室裡充滿水氣，在日光燈下氤氳開來，籠著艾倫，不知是否溫暖的柔和感和慢慢襲來的倦怠產生錯覺，此刻腦裡浮現的竟又是利威爾的背影。  
　　英俊、挺拔，雖然嘴巴很壞，但不可否認，他教的很好，能夠只抓重點與訣竅，其實也是有感受到自己很容易聽懂，一點就通，可就是…

　　總覺得，好沮喪…不被承認什麼的，利威爾先生，好像還沒對我笑過。

　　想起今天看到在場邊的利威爾，美好的五官輪廓、完美而高高在上的姿態，那颯爽又溫柔的微笑竟然可以配合的如此不突兀  
　　簡直、簡直就像是可以得到至高的讚賞般！  
　　但他沒有，教練沒對他如此笑過，又或是，想聽聽教練低沉的嗓肯定自己，這麼一想，也沒有吶…腦海裡都是利威爾的咆哮嗡嗡作響不停

　　這樣下去…不行…  
　　他將整個腦袋都浸到水面下

　　這一天，整個氣氛明顯的不同，在艾倫練習了數圈之後利威爾才向他招手，跑過來上了車隨口抱怨幾句。  
　　「抱歉，那個開手排的臭老太婆硬是跟我多要了一趟」他邊繫上安全帶然後指了一個新方向要艾倫離開原本的路線  
　　「不會的，別這麼說」  
　　「今天終於要教你上坡了，嘖、該死的拖了整整三天。」  
　　「呵，沒關係，教練很忙嘛！」  
　　「嗯……好，從這裡開始，踩油門，慢慢的....對、可以再加一點」…  
　　果然有哪裡怪怪的，少了平常艾倫看到自己就瑟縮緊張的樣子，然後每每只要自己稍微大聲些他就會像隻受驚嚇的幼崽結結巴巴回應自己  
　　今天車子裡除了自己的指令外就剩下少年的＂是＂、＂好的＂等單音，就算突然指正他也只是專心一意的慢慢修改，甚至還會在一個好似放空的思索狀態後向自己提出問題

　　怎麼回事這小鬼…

　　老實說利威爾還真不習慣，平常就是這小伙子的課在下午，上午中午積累的百般無聊賴正好可以抓這個挺可愛的小鬼解解悶  
　　也就是他的絕對遵從深得他歡心，不會像一般臭男生頂撞，有點過於膽怯懼怕可事實上也是利威爾滿意的學生之一。  
　　不會有衝動想要開快車，一一遵照教練指示，且每天一到下午總能聽見一個清亮的嗓音教練教練的叫著，說不爽那絕對是騙人的。

　　而今天，利威爾失去了平常等待的僅有的樂趣。  
　　  
　　「在多開一趟，還有時間。」  
　　「诶？喔、好的。」車子掉頭回到原本的路線上，瞄了眼看著手錶的利威爾，平常這都很準時的會像方才一樣，艾倫在指定時間前五分駛離道路開到辦公室旁等待下一梯次的學生，把車交給他  
　　可剛才，他已經看到了下一梯的學生但利威爾卻硬是要他多跑一次，這讓艾倫不解，不過也只是靜靜的照辦

　　一趟圈跑快大約五分鐘就能結束，但利威爾特地要他完全不加速當模擬考，時間硬是拉長成十來分。

　　整個過程依然靜謐無比，原以為艾倫在聽到模擬考一詞後可能會慌的，沒想到依然是有別於前期的生澀，所有駕駛細節完美的讓利威爾無法抓他的小尾巴來說嘴解悶

　　「痾，那個…」  
　　「…」  
　　「那個、教練」  
　　「──嗯？」  
　　「我想，真的差不多，不能再多一趟了！對方已經站在那等很久了！」  
　　利威爾這才回過神，看了看手錶，已經離整點多出十幾分鐘！而下一位學生似乎也豪無頭緒的呆愣在那

　　「那我先下車了。」  
　　「等等！」  
　　艾倫被男人突然抓住自己的舉動嚇了一跳  
　　「…考試就快到了，書有讀嗎？」  
　　「嗯？！什麼時候？」  
　　「下禮拜。」  
　　艾倫腦中暗叫不好，自己怎會沒注意一下行事曆呢  
　　「不…還沒」他心虛的低著頭  
　　「哈？這怎麼行？你竟然還沒有安排！那平常就要分配的。」  
　　「是，真的很抱歉，我這幾天就能補完的。」  
　　「明天開始寫模擬卷和模擬試題，東西就在辦公室裡，在電腦那一排，曉得嗎？」  
　　「…知道了」  
　　「好了，今天課程到這你可以走了」  
　　回應利威爾的是車門闔上的聲響，沒有平常那個讓他期待已久，聽了就讓人舒爽的甜膩聲線＂謝謝教練＂  
　　他用指頭用力的揉按眉心，繼續應付晚班的學生。

 

　　最近整體的狀態如此完美，除了忘記詢問考試日期一事之外，這也無傷大雅，以艾倫的讀書方法，剩下一個禮拜的時間要拿滿分綽綽有餘

　　但他絲毫高興不起來  
　　結果利威爾先生他…也還是沒對我笑啊…

　　接下來的幾日也還是一樣，一籌莫展  
　　不是指艾倫的路考或筆試狀況，他完美的不得了，模擬出來的成績比從一開始就有如期準備的學生還要來的熟練，還要高分  
　　一籌莫展的是他與自己的相處狀況，想起一開始有所互動的對談，到尾聲只剩下生硬的答話，利威爾真的搞不懂這中間到底出了什麼問題。

　　而最明顯不過的，就是他再也沒聽過艾倫稱呼自己，取代教練二字變成了＂您好＂與＂謝謝您＂，本就是師長與學徒關係了現在又硬生生矗立起一道牆，利威爾覺得自己心中憋了股什麼非常需要發洩，非常的悶，簡直苦澀到想要抓幾隻臭屁男學生起來毒打一頓…

　　直到考前一天，約好了最後的完整模擬考，包含如何電腦作答，交卷，上車前下車前，利威爾會全程監考  
　　但辦公室的櫃檯助理卻對他說，他今天先帶一批學生去考試了，交待你練好可以先回家，不要等太晚

　　這算什麼？不是說好的嘛！  
　　艾倫此刻真的很不好受，就算自己再怎麼惹人厭，也不該用這麼愚蠢幼稚的方式來應付自己，那是已經約定好的！

　　不管利威爾是不是刻意乎悠自己，他還是按部就班，自己照著日課練習起來。

　　先去跑圈跑到直到下一位學生到場，回到辦公室，他開始發瘋似的寫著模擬卷，練到滿分，他換用電腦，一部完換另一部，每一台的題庫不盡相同，助理人員在一旁目瞪口呆  
　　題目都給他練完了，利威爾依然還沒有回來…

　　連下一時段的學生都跑完圈進來辦公室了，他也不得不讓出位，轉而到教練休息室待著，不知等了多久，一股倦意襲上來，他就這麼縮著身子在沙發上睡著了。

　　利威爾也沒想到處理分區監考的問題會拖到這麼晚，中途又臨時加開會議讓他無法抽身或是打通電話回來交待  
　　所以在他發現自己的學生毫無防備的就睡在自己休息室裡的沙發內心有多五味雜陳

　　他蹲下，在一旁仔細端看少年的臉龐，平常就想他眼睛特別大，很水亮，可愛的過份  
　　而現在因為讓他久等而睡在自己面前，不知他等多久了，為何不回家呢？明明已經很熟練了啊不需自己監考明天也穩過的，嘖、多麼可愛的傢伙吶

　　真的是毫無防備，因為男人對他圖謀不軌

　　他用手背輕輕沿著臉頰弧線滑下，也驚動到少年，吵醒了他。  
　　待艾倫從沙發上跳起，驚愕的發現已經很晚了，早過了晚班學生下課的時間，竟然還沒有人來提醒自己該回家  
　　一時間太多資訊衝進腦子，他只愣愣的看著眼前的男人  
　　「教…教練，不好意思！我竟然在這裡睡著了！我…」  
　　「沒關係，你怎麼還在等我？」  
　　好久違的可愛瑟縮，久違的一聲教練  
　　「因為，已經約好今天一定要模擬最後一次的！」艾倫也搞不懂自己為什麼那麼在意這個約定，不過有一點他絕對清楚，考完試後，課程完畢這段關係就會結束，他就不會在見到利威爾了。  
　　「哼，也虧你等到這麼晚，那我們先從筆試開始吧。」

　　其實早就過了下班時間，利威爾也還是陪艾倫到最後  
　　「很好，非常完美，你明天肯定沒問題的。」  
　　「是、是嘛，謝謝教練」  
　　「好了，下車吧。」他們互換座位，利威爾將排檔打到D檔，車子前進了，說短不短說長不長的20日就要結束了，利威爾剛才還是沒有笑啊…沒機會了，真的好可惜呢…真的、好希望自己的努力被他看見啊，好希望被他承認，好喜歡，這個人……咦？

　　艾倫突然發現已經開過了辦公室，甚至也錯過停車棚，車子來到場地最外圍的一處停車格  
　　「教、教練，這是？已經過頭了啊！」沒有回應，倒是停到定點後，＂啪擦＂一聲車子的門鎖全手動鎖上了  
　　「教…──！」艾倫看了一眼被鎖死的車門轉過頭正要張口詢問嘴就被堵住了，以唇

 

　　接下來的事他也有些記不得了，只知道兩個人突然吻了起來，然後利威爾放下了其中一個椅座，一邊繼續吻著自己半拖半拉的兩人就這樣移去了後座

　　自己被他壓在身下，頭髮亂了，襯衫也被拉皺，臉頰很燙，感覺連腦袋也糊了，男人停下這個濕熱綿長的吻  
　　灰藍瞳彩緊盯著自己，像是即將狙殺獵物的豹，這讓艾倫突然從混亂中抽離  
　　「利威爾先生您這是？！」  
　　「喔、現在才發覺事情不對勁嘛？你也真是夠可愛的…」男人散亂的髮絲蓋住了半邊側臉與眼，可他的嘴角勾起，他笑了，這是艾倫一直想看到的

　　少年抬起雙手，輕捧著男人的臉，拂去遮蓋的黑髮看清楚他的容貌

　　男人笑起來很好看，眼角直勾勾帶有一絲慵懶魅態，瞧的艾倫的臉像燒起來似  
　　他的心臟瘋狂鼓動，他知道當下的情況是奇怪的，可是也不想掙扎不想逃離，而男人也是，想看看他會有怎樣的反應，不過最後是什麼話也沒說，少年自己主動獻上一吻，兩人唇舌繼續交纏在一起。

　　情到深處便無法自拔，利威爾掀起了他的襯衣，艾倫有些驚恐的睜大雙眼，他就這麼伏下身輕舔少年粉嫩的乳尖，一陣搔癢使他咬緊下唇  
　　話說，該用什麼理由跟母親解釋自己今天晚歸的原因呢？

　　初嚐情事，艾倫只能生澀的模仿著男人的步調，他跟著替對方退去皮帶、褲子，然後留下底褲，這是少年第一次，他並不期望他會什麼口活，不過情況似乎超過他預想  
　　褲頭被拉開，棕色的腦袋在自己的胯部上下起伏著，說舒服倒也不盡然，艾倫的小利牙不時會擦到利威爾的嫩皮  
　　「嘶──」齒縫間流出的聲音是痛的，不過，低低的喘息是爽的，他邊揉著他頭髮邊悄悄施力讓自己再挺進些，頂到艾倫的喉頭幾次後才退出  
　　「嗯？利威爾先生？」  
　　「可以了，你以為你技巧很好嘛？我都快疼死了。」  
　　「對、對不起」  
　　「笨蛋…」

　　先是隔著衣料輕撫，接著連僅存的底褲也被扯下，溫熱的口腔包覆潮濕而柔軟，艾倫茫茫然的當下有一瞬間好奇，為何一個駕訓班教練會如此熟練，而且對象還是男人？

 

　　時間已經過了12點，夜深人靜的場地，駕訓場的自動供給照明也按時段熄了燈，但在幾部車子之間卻有一部能隱約聽到聲響…

　　「嗯…哈啊…」  
　　艾倫從沒想過自己會跟一名認識沒多久的人發生關係，而且還是男性，像來乖順的自己竟然也有脫序的時候。  
　　自己的第一次還是在車裡這樣情色的地點，更加無法面對的，是他現在才知道，此刻這種拔高聲線的浪叫是自己發出的，他無法想像自己也會發出這種聲音。

　　難堪至極，加上第一次被侵入身體的不適，只好將手摀著自己嘴巴，剩下破碎的隻字  
　　「唔、嗯…嗚嗚…痛，好痛…」  
　　「乖，放輕鬆不要緊張…別咬…」  
　　利威爾低下頭伸舌舔了舔艾倫快咬到出血的唇瓣，嘴巴雖柔聲安撫，但下半身卻是兇狠的律動著  
　　終於能聽到男人的溫柔低嗓，可他卻也無心顧及，這是第一次的不可抗拒因素。利威爾也被他絞的死緊有幾回差點洩出來。

　　不知該怎麼緩解才好，最後艾倫只能緊緊的環住利威爾，蹭在他的頸項尋求慰藉，也是心疼他難受的緊蹙著眉宇，男人再度吻上了他的薄唇，撬開緊閉的齒列，勾起他柔軟溢香的舌，彼此交換著唾液  
　　混合著生理上與疼痛激出的淚水流淌到少年頰邊，被利威爾順勢舔去，有些苦澀又有些甘美，就如同他這個正值青澀的年紀，對未知旅途的不安與脆弱，他需要的是呵護，男人這麼想著。

　　況且一想到已成熟甜香的青蘋果是由自己親手摘下品嚐，怎麼想都有一種難以言喻的爽感。

　　倏地男人將自己拉起，呈現跨坐在男人腿上的姿態。  
　　利威爾靠著椅背，手滑過了艾倫纖細的腰線，緊緊扣住，然後自己的胯部狠狠的往上一頂  
　　「啊、啊──」  
　　很痛很痛，這種痛不是剛剛的過程能比擬的，因為剛剛那一頂，現在利威爾的性器整根都埋進身體裡  
　　而且一部分是剛剛那突然一個使力，艾倫的頭部也撞到了車頂，幸好還是絨布沒有太疼

　　「嗯啊，不要、不要這麼快…啊！」  
　　男人開始瘋狂抬胯抽插，艾倫覺得自己的下體簡直要被撕裂了，而且一隻手也不由得頂著車頂，另一手扶在男人厚實的背膀  
　　「嗚嗚…利威爾、利威爾，先生…」緊掐著皮肉的指甲像是要刺入肉裡  
　　「唔…嗯？不叫我教練了？」  
　　「不，不要！那樣好、好奇怪…」  
　　「好，不叫就不叫。」眼看少年的眼眶又紅紅的，鼻子也是，像極了一隻小兔子，男人也捨不得，放棄了繼續欺負他的念頭  
　　「叫利威爾也是挺好的…」

　　少年隱約記得男人好像還有在自己耳邊呢喃什麼，只不過很快又飛離意識老遠，剩下由交合處以及腰部升起的痛覺與快感不斷交織  
　　兩人忘情的享受彼此美好的軀體，從不遠處觀望，甚至都能察覺有些質量的車體也跟著小幅度的震盪。

 

　　艾倫是被嘈雜聲吵醒的，原本還下意識囉唆著吵死了，煩死了，這才突然如夢初醒  
──今天要考試！！！  
　　一隻大手用力的摀住了他的嘴  
　　「噓，安靜點別這樣大聲嚷嚷，你難不成想被其他學生發現？」  
　　少年瞄到了在附近走動的一批批學生，稍微降低音量也控制自己動作的幅度，一把拉開利威爾的手。  
　　「這，現在是什麼情形？」  
　　「嗯？你說外面的人潮嘛？學生啊。」男人光裸上身，叼根菸散散的指了指外頭  
　　「我當然知道是學生啦！我是要問現在幾點了？考試呢？！我這樣要怎麼去考場啊？！」  
　　「噗哈，早過中午了考試已經結束了！」  
　　「……什麼啊！！！為什麼不叫我起來？？？」  
　　「吵死了你覺得你這身子還有辦法路考嘛，蠢貨。」  
　　這才回想起昨夜的種種，以及意會到肌膚每一吋無一不是紅痕斑斑，加上腰部以下的隱隱作疼，他紅著臉低聲抱怨  
　　「您還說呢，這還不是您惹的！您要怎麼賠我啊…」  
　　「這還能有什麼問題？當然是下次考啊，補考費我出就行了。」  
　　「並不是錢的問題啊…」

 

艾倫˙耶格爾，22歲，從沒想過這種三流劇情的戲碼會發生在自己身上  
──考前因為與男人做愛而無法應考。自己打破了利威爾的不敗記錄，成了第一位在他底下需要補考的學生…

還有，  
愛情總是說來就來。

 

 

＊＊＊

這是艾倫在駕訓班擔任行政之後的事──  
偶然在一次掃除中翻到了戀人的一段聊天紀錄

－阿爾敏：艾倫的學習狀況如何？  
－利威爾：還不賴，資質很好，就連樣子也是我喜歡的，不錯嘛阿諾德  
－阿爾敏：哪裡，對於要我介紹艾倫給利威爾先生您然後就能免去學費這實在便宜，非常感謝您。  
－利威爾：不，我也這麼認為。相當便宜。再連絡。  
－阿爾敏：好的。

　　對話最後是以阿爾敏貼的一個內建笑臉貼圖做為結束，時間點約是在之前艾倫上課後的幾日…  
　　「我想我們需要談談，利、威、爾、先、生。」

相信我，學開車絕不是件簡單的事，還有交一個不會出賣自己的朋友也不是件容易的事。


	2. 【利艾】黑白配

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 貓咪人外/擬人

　　時節來到晚冬，在出租公寓的另外一間房內，韓吉滿是擔心地看著她的小寶貝。  
　　「艾倫、寶貝兒你還可以吧？你這樣讓媽咪好擔心啊…」她輕輕搔了搔小白貓的下顎，看牠好像舒服的伸了一下懶腰但又隨即回復蜷曲的狀態、瑟瑟顫抖著。

　　像是回應自己主人，艾倫睜開牠碧色玻璃珠般的貓眼，若有似無地喵了一聲，試圖讓主人安心。  
　　從樣子看上去應該是發情了，艾倫總是很乖，韓吉都笑稱她可能養了一隻骨子裡是狗子的貓兒。  
　　通常公貓發情早就衝出去惹事了，唯獨艾倫乖乖偎著韓吉給的一株貓薄荷，待在軟墊上，小巧的身軀在腹部的位置有節奏的起伏，像極發燒疲累的人類，難受的很。

　　本想要硬著頭皮請假的，誰知艾爾文剛好就來電交代今天有個重要的會議，讓她想不去也不行。  
　　幫艾倫把罐頭食品盛好好在一旁、一小盆牛奶，然後鋪一張小墊布上面多放幾株這個季節不容易找著的香草。  
　　再三確認，韓吉對牠說我很快就回來，在闔上大門前依然望著艾倫待的房間，不過百密總有一疏－韓吉沒有將窗戶牢牢關上。

　　中午的暖陽照射室內，艾倫撐著身子吃了點營養的魚碎，緩和自己身子的貓薄荷已經在最後被自己撕吃殆盡，用有些濕涼的小鼻子在香草堆聞了聞，牠還是相中帶有小白花的貓薄荷，露出小利牙，張口輕咬住，小小的身軀拖著跟自己差不多長的香草窩回軟墊上。

　　帶有粉嫩肉球的白色小掌輕輕撥呀撥的揉捻香草的葉肉，讓放鬆的味道釋放更多。  
　　可是屁股的地方感受到布料已經有些被自己的體液濡濕，黏膩的不適感讓牠想要離開這個髒掉的墊子，但也苦於渾身發軟，只得繼續橫躺耐著自己由體內發出的燥熱，有些無助的想念著主人，好希望此時有人在身邊陪伴，或者…幫牠。

 

　　外頭的街燈陸續亮起，依然不見韓吉下班回家。  
　　入夜後氣溫驟降，但艾倫完全沒有得到紓解，與此同時，臨著韓吉租的那棟公寓，野貓開始聚集，青一色都是公貓。  
　　牠們都注意到一種甜香，從幾條街遠的地方就有貓被吸引至此，老天，不知是哪裡的母貓發情了，大家都想嘗嘗這個上等貨色的滋味而四處搜尋著。

　　其中一隻毛色亮麗的純黑公貓也慢慢步來，牠被這直衝腦門的好聞味道激的有些發怒，近日忙著搶地盤，牠疲累地睡的正香，誰會料想到被這發情的誇張的費洛蒙香氣惹得自己也被迫進入發情狀態。

　　－等被我歹著我絕對要幹暈你…  
　　黑貓來勢兇兇，體型比牠嬌小或是膽子不大的早閃的遠遠地，當然也是有不識相的擋住牠去路。

　　「滾，那是我的目標」

　　「哈？你算老幾要我們讓，想上就憑本事搶啊！」

　　「我在說一次，滾－沒問你們意見。」

　　「呦、這小子欠教訓啊！」

　　「不過這麼大個頭，咬死牠！」所有較具侵略性的紛紛涌上來，不過是誰咬死誰，馬上見分曉，  
　　黑貓堪比豹子，一個咬合就扯下脖子一塊血肉，光看到這個場景有些貓就捲起尾巴退了，有些執意想搶卻也拿牠沒法子，最後就看街燈下多了數隻傷痕累累的野貓倒在那。

　　牠踏著優雅的步伐，很快便循到那個味道的源點，抬頭一看－是從那扇沒關實的窗發出來的。  
　　牠輕巧的沿著雨遮一層層躍上，走到了小花台邊，伸出利爪一個用力就把紗窗劃破個洞。

　　還躺在軟墊上在慾望裡載浮載沉的小白貓壓根沒察覺危機已步步逼近。

　　進入室內後，灰藍色的銳瞳在黑暗中立刻就鎖定了目標，剎那，牠已衝上前…銳利的鷹眼對上了那雙被情慾蘊染濕潤的幽翠，艾倫驚嚇的瞪大了雙眼

　　「我終於找到妳了，騷貨」

　　「什、你怎麼進來的！你是誰！」

　　「哼、窗戶沒關啊，甜心。」

　　「你闖進來做什麼？要吃的旁邊有，吃了就給我滾！少來煩我！」身體好熱、頭也好沉好重，這時候來個不速之客也太過倒楣…

　　「我的確是要吃呢，吃你。」

　　艾倫聞言發覺大事不妙，一個箭步，黑色的身影用力撲倒壓制住牠，想要掙脫似乎已為時已晚，被扣住的腰肢根本無法使力

　　「你想做什麼？你該不會想上我吧？你瘋了不成！看清楚我是公的！」少年慌亂得大叫，頻頻露出自己沒什麼威脅力的小尖牙

　　「哈？少騙了發出這麼騷的───？！」艾倫將男人的手抓去摸自己的讓他傻住了，那是與自己一樣的性徵。

　　「我、我已經很不舒服了，我沒力氣跟你耗，明白了就快點給我滾！啊──」少年發出慘叫，可憐的小白尾就這麼被男人用力箍緊，貓尾上密密麻麻佈滿的神經無一不是哀嚎吃痛，  
　　少年瞬間從腰癱了下去，男人的另一隻手就這麼用力按著

　　「等等，住手！不是的吧，你有沒有搞清楚？住手！」男人絲毫不鬆手，且那粗大的熱鍥已經硬挺的越發黑紫，抵在艾倫濕潤的穴口摩擦著

　　「不……」幾乎是在絕望邊緣，他帶著哭音求饒「求、求你了，不要，住手！」  
　　感受到比較大的前端頂了進來

　　「拜託！求你住手、不要！不－啊啊、啊啊啊──」肉刃就如男人一樣，霸道不講理，一口氣就全部進入。  
　　雖說艾倫體質特殊，在發情期能很容易的分泌潤滑，可本不是同性之間交媾的器官依然脆弱，在緊密貼合的瞬間還是從連節處滲出了點點血液在軟墊上留下深色的污痕。

　　「可、可惡…你，你這混帳，嗯啊－」男人粗魯的扯住艾倫的頭髮在他小巧的貓耳邊低語

　　「我管你是不是公的，你把我惹的發情我當然是找你這位惹事的算帳。」

　　「我又…不能控制！我也不願意、你不能，啊！出去、好痛，拔出去！！！」貓的那裡有倒刺，雖然自己也有，但艾倫從沒想過有一天自己會被那話兒貫穿，一種近乎將自己撕裂的痛楚。

　　過了好一會，男人終於緩緩聳動下體，這也宣告折磨的開始。

　　「啊啊，好痛！不要！好痛、啊啊－嗯啊、啊－」淚水開始一顆顆如珍珠滑落，他纖細的雙臂被反剪在後，上半身整個癱在地，臀部高高被抬起，貓尾也無法發揮保護自己的作用，只能無助的捲在自己大腿上，尾端還無意識的一直騷到男人的大腿內側。

　　「嗚嗚，唔、啊啊，...哈啊，啊」體內莫名的燥熱被這行為得到緩解，但代價是承受這幾乎讓他暈厥的劇痛，性格剛烈的他也禁不住疼痛刺激出的淚水，用力的哭喊。

　　認為艾倫已經沒有餘力逃跑，男人鬆了手轉而去刺激他的粉嫩。

　　「嗯…」先是撕裂般的痛楚，然後在腹部升起一種飽和的感覺，現在胸前又有一種麻癢，從未感受過的刺激，有點舒服，但又不敢承認，這好羞恥！  
　　抽噎加劇，討厭，不想讓這個侵犯自己的人看見自己現在狼狽的模樣，一個深吸，艾倫用力抓地，往前一蹬，脫離男人身下

　　「嘖！」發情中的公貓是最不能惹的，儘管艾倫也是公的，但他們之間的體型實在相差太多。  
　　這個動作可把男人惹火了，他直接將少年撲倒，往頭部就是一掌，打的艾倫一邊耳朵瞬間暫時失聰，面對突然的暴戾，他嚇住了。

　　成貓的性慾和力量不是他這隻幼貓能比擬的，感受到物種的實力差距，艾倫沒了反抗的能力，唯有求饒，或是臣服。

　　「求、求求你……嗚嗚、嗚啊…啊啊啊」他根本痛得連句完整的話都說不出口，雖然被痛覺支配，但生理上的滿足卻讓他無意識中釋放更多交配訊息。

　　「見鬼，也太香了，你這傢伙…」抽插越發猛烈，倒刺毫不憐惜的刮搔，斑斑血跡染在艾倫白皙渾圓的臀部上、大腿內側，有些則和著彼此的體液流淌而下，  
　　低頭看到自己心愛的墊子被弄得越來越髒，而且一部份的罪魁禍首就是自己，他羞愧又難過地將自己的頭埋在雙臂，嘴巴根本合不上，只能無力張著大口呼氣，來不及吞嚥的唾液沿著唇角流下，  
　　男人扣住他的下巴，強制艾倫偏過頭與他親吻，開始覺得自己越來越奇怪，他不想，如果有力氣他絕對會與男人拼命，可他的臀部卻自然地為他抬起！男人的手早就鬆了。  
　　  
　　接著他聽到自己的哀鳴，不再像剛才一樣紓解疼痛的哭鬧，變得像撒嬌，這真的是自己嗎？身體與自己所想的相違背，還沒來得及多怎麼責備自己，自己前面的嫩莖就被男人溫熱的手握住

　　「哈…不，等等…我不要啊…」說不想去那絕對是騙人的，可是又有誰希望是在這樣的狀態下…  
　　男人加快了手上的動作，很快一股灼熱染上掌心，但艾倫沒能得到喘息的片刻便又被隨後鋪天蓋地的暴虐鞭笞，原本的求饒變了調，成了一聲聲嬌媚的嚎叫。

　　「呃、快要了。」

　　「哈…？」等等、這個意思！「不！拜託…出去！你出去！我又不是母的，你射在裡面也沒用…」

　　「哈…閉嘴…」看男人陶醉在情欲裡，他再度無視少年的大幅度掙扎，用力扯住髮絲往地板撞去。

　　「唔──嗯……痾嗯…」癱軟無力的手在前方的地板抓饒，無奈連支起身子都沒辦法  
　　「主人…唔、韓吉主人…救救我…嗚嗚…」

　　「誰准你喊其他人的名字！」他就著側躺的姿勢被男人肆無忌憚進入，男人張口用力咬住艾倫白皙的頸子，力道之大，延嘴角滲出血來。最後在暈厥前感受到體內的一股熱燙。  
　　以為這樣就結束了，縹緲間，他能清楚感受到男人完全沒有軟化，他的身體被持續蹂躪，有時習慣了就昏睡過去，但又會被重新大力地戳刺痛醒，就這麼反反覆覆，直到自己連是睡著還是醒著都分辨不了…

　　公貓發情是沒有理智的，等到自己發洩完，身下的少年早已像壞掉般的微微抽蓄著，精神上沒了力氣，但肉體還殘存著剛才可怕的經驗，延續到夢中。  
　　艾倫睡熟了，可是淚水沒有消停的趨勢，如在半夢半醒間，自己依然被男人強暴著

　　看這可憐的小傢伙被自己折騰的，冷靜下來心底也升起一股不捨，幫他把下體自己的精液和小白貓好聞的麝香與體液舔乾淨。  
　　瞄到旁邊的香草堆，給牠叼了一株塞在小貓懷裡，自己也擠進軟墊，為小白貓理毛，不斷輕輕舔過剛剛自己咬得血肉斑駁的後頸，每每碰到傷處，艾倫也微微顫抖著發出嗚咽…  
　　看到懷中比自己嬌小的身軀，脆弱又害怕，黑貓用自己的前肢又將牠攬緊了些，鼻子不斷與小白貓的耳朵廝磨安撫，等到牠不再發抖，自己也才跟著入睡。

 

　　「韓吉主人！主人！就是牠抓破窗紗的就是牠！快點把牠抓出去餵狗！！！」  
艾倫早上瞧見韓吉終於回來便忍著疼痛衝到韓吉腳邊，就看這隻跑起步來微頗的小貓咪不斷的喵喵大叫著，韓吉覺得有趣，艾倫從沒這麼有活力過  
　　當然，韓吉是沒略過艾倫身上的嗑傷與咬傷的。

　　「哼、你等著被我主人趕出去吧！流氓！咯－」看小白貓仗著後頭有人罩還對牠做鬼臉的樣子，黑貓失笑道  
　　  
　　「你呢，是隻幸福的小家貓吶，就讓你看看我的本事。」黑貓麻利的跳起，貓步向前，在韓吉的小腿蹭啊蹭的，尾巴還主動地纏上，韓吉被逗得開心蹲了下來

　　「呵呵、哎呀，你以後可要對我們家艾倫好一點啊，牠受傷我會心疼的！」  
　　喵──黑貓乖順柔和的回應韓吉，故意朝艾倫瞟了一眼，就看小白貓從一開始的竊喜變成狂搖頭並不斷大聲喵喵叫吸引主人注意，表情變化豐富的可以。

　　「不不不、主人！妳別被牠騙了！牠是個混帳啊！霸道不講理牠不會聽妳的話的！主人！主人───！！！」

　　「嗯…我想，就叫你小帥哥吧！毛色真美呢！以後一定要好好相處喔！」

　　喵──齊聲的貓鳴，一聲響亮一聲簡直像失了魂。

　　「好啦，你們在這待著，我先去為你們準備吃的喔。乖啊！」小白貓欲哭無淚地盯著韓吉離開房間的背影

　　「咪…」

　　「喂！」

　　「嘶──」

　　「我叫利威爾，小帥哥就給她去叫吧。」  
　　隨即是令利威爾僵在原地的一擊  
　　－啪，艾倫的小肉掌往利威爾的眼睛扇去，眼角立刻多了一道火辣辣的傷痕

　　「呵，這是還你咬我脖子！」見艾倫氣衝衝的瞪著自己，全身白毛都豎了，不過還是靜靜看著這小子的反應。還不賴嘛，挺有膽識的，在昨晚的經歷過後與先天的差距竟然還敢直接攻擊自己

　　「艾倫。」牠禮貌性報上名字，正要邁步離開卻又停了下來「…反正主人喜歡你，我也跑不掉…你以後別咬我脖子！」

　　「！」來日方長，看來要培養感情的時間也綽綽有餘。

　　「是－遵命。」

 

 

後記  
韓吉：「我寶貝的叫聲真是太可愛了我當然要把那隻小帥哥留下來！」她把錄製好的音檔好好的收在一個新建的資料夾裡…

 

看了資料，貓咪之間的交配真的非常不美好阿，母貓都是很痛苦的，如果母貓不配合還會被打、咬到渾身是傷QQ而且公貓的其實短短的（笑）所以牠們需要靠暴力（咬頸子）支配母貓逼其乖乖就範


	3. 【利艾】吾主

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 刀劍亂舞paro

──什麼！我是隊長？！

　　艾倫直到現在依然不敢相信自己所聽到的，被指派為出陣隊長的那段話語不斷迴響，儘管此刻身體正被自己的主子蹂躪著。

　　「哈啊…嗯……嗯啊…主、主人…嗯…」他伸手輕輕抓住，實質只是擺在男人的臂上，連用力都不敢，刀劍們的主子是高貴的存在，而自己…不過是把隨手可得的打刀罷了。

　　「怎麼了？艾倫。」

　　「利、利威爾主人…好、痛……」雖說不是短刀但終歸只是個孩子，實在承受不起男人的暴虐。

　　「忍忍，你的裡面，很舒服…」他啞著嗓，溫熱的掌心輕輕撫過少年的頰。

　　主人稱讚自己了！  
　　少年的瞳孔微縮，伸展軀體、擺動腰枝，更加努力接納男人粗大的性器，努力取悅他，隱忍住婉拒的詞彙，任憑男人放肆馳騁。

　　從一開始相遇的第一夜強烈的痛楚與恐懼，相比現在，他只剩心中滿懷的不安－隨時都有可能被取代的不安。或是被破壞。他不怕消逝，他害怕的是讓主人丟臉。

　　他的主人，是整個江戶最強的審神者，單他一個人就能與整個軍隊抗衡，鎮守主城，  
　　就憑他持有的武器，出戰的無一不是名刀名劍，薙刀與槍各一把，旗下的大太刀、太刀多的不在話下。

　　那何況是滿屋的小男孩呢？不是歸入無風險的遠征隊要不然就是被哪位太刀哥哥相中成為男寵，為了供給能量而存在。

　　他不想被哪位旗下的哥哥俘虜，從他被鍛造出的那刻起，他的眼中就只有利威爾。  
　　只可惜，他也只能協著其他短刀、脇差們遠征，說白了不過是去遠處收集資源。

　　他與其他人唯一的不同就是－身負服侍主人的職責。

　　艾倫認為他其實不應該擁有這麼靠近主人的機會，但或許某方面來說這是給予他的懲罰，主人鍛了一夜的刀竟然只是把打刀，男人當下沒把艾倫拆了已經是萬幸，在看到他降誕的那一刻，只是直盯自己瞧了好一陣子。

　　起先，他只是被主子那雙深邃的灰給迷住。

　　男人不待他回神便用力抓住他纖細的手臂，扯著他來到自己房前，對兩位守門的哥哥說了聲退下，拉開和紙門就把自己甩到柔軟的舖上，這是他誕生後的第二個觸覺體驗。  
　　另一個是疼痛，而這感受利威爾是日日夜夜讓他反覆溫習著。

　　男人強硬扯開艾倫的衣襟，過於繁複的衣裝惹的利威爾不耐，以致撕破了自己的長掛，艾倫的衣服就這麼毀了，跟初夜一樣，每把刀劍的裝束是跟著自己一起來到這世上、來到自己的主子身邊，老實說除了陌生的、夾雜怪異感的痛楚，他的內心瞬間充斥著＂不被允許誕生於世＂的念頭，豆大的苦澀淚水不斷溢出眼眶，蘊濕了白色鋪墊。  
　　雖然第二天早晨在一團混亂的被褥和榻榻米間甦醒，旁邊也擺好了一套新的金絲牡丹就是。  
　　艾倫不解，利威爾其實不需要還配給他上好的護甲，他不過是遠征隊，不會受傷的…

我會好好服侍主人的，  
我不能沒有用處！  
沒有用處的話，主人就不要我了…  
所以至少…

　　艾倫攀住男人厚實的肩膀，似是要被慾望溺斃、載浮載沉間的垂死掙扎，利威爾見他今天特別媚人，也就更加興起。  
　　開始在少年白皙的頸項，鎖骨吮吸，留下點點紅痕，一路沿著腰線蔓延至腿根。  
　　利威爾已經拔出來了，把艾倫的臀部抬的老高，腿根不夠接著就品嚐膝窩，在平常比較不易觸及的部位，那是連心的快感。  
　　後穴因為已經習慣男人的尺寸而陣陣收縮，從腰桿子傳來的空虛感和男人四處點起星火的難耐感，像是溫吞水，讓年輕的身體難受至極。

　　「哼嗯…主人…唔、嗚嗚…」他下意識的扭著身子輕蹭利威爾性器的頂端，藉此緩解，殊不知這樣的動作簡直是在考驗自己主子的理性。

　　「…哼、可別生我的氣啊。」

　　「诶？」話語剛落，艾倫再度被男人按回鋪上，雙腿被誇張的拉開，恣意大起大落毫不理會艾倫的叫喊。  
　　像是突然驚覺自己做了什麼越矩的事，少年摀緊自己的嘴，強行把那些宣洩痛楚的叫聲嚥回去，另一隻手纂緊一旁的床單，全身緊繃著。  
　　但縱使再疼，這回他也不能夠伸手去抱住利威爾，他不能抓傷高貴的主子，他也沒資格像個情人般與主人有如此親暱的行為。

主人的情人，不可能是我…  
我只是，工具…  
我是，武器。

　　兩人結合的部分躁狂的聳動著，強烈的快感不斷襲來，自己的腹部已經沾染上幾次的宣洩，自己何時暈過去的也無從得知，  
　　等到自己回過神時，就看見在一旁已經將外掛穿起的主人…心底突然升起一陣酸楚，令艾倫禁不住的打破了自己的原則。

　　「主人…那麼晚了還要離開嘛？」他硬撐起疲軟的身子，可以的話，他不希望他離開，  
　　－可以的話，留下來…不要丟我一個人。

　　他根本不敢想像自己現在的樣子有多狼狽、有多讓主人蒙羞，啊啊，這樣沒出息的自己…  
　　還在自相矛盾的思緒裡就看見男人的手伸了過來，少年以為下一瞬可能就是一掌而懼怕的閉上眼。

　　「明天就要出征了，我還要再去編列部隊呢。」啊，對啊，我怎麼、這樣扯主人後腿「你也早點休息吧，別忘了明天你可是隊長，別讓我失望了。」別讓我失望脫出口的同時，溫熱的掌心在隨意揉亂了艾倫的軟髮後離去。

　　寢室裡又只剩下光裸的自己、凌亂不堪的床褥，以及快燃盡的微弱燭光。他將一旁自己的那件主人親自挑的鮮紅金絲牡丹披上，手不住的去撫著自己的頭頂，好像還能感受到剛才的熱度一樣。

　　只要，這樣，便也足夠…只要、一瞬間能讓我產生錯覺就足夠了。他這麼想著，一手撫過自己的髮絲，一遍又一遍…

 

　　宣告今日出征的法螺響起，和著外面忙進忙出的腳步聲，艾倫也慢慢的將自己的裝束整備好，深吸一口氣，拉開了紙門，才剛打開就看見其中一位守門的哥哥衝著自己露出溫和的微笑。

　　「嘿、艾倫，昨天睡得如何啊？」白髮青年帶有點調侃性質的說著，並用手指了指自己頸部的位置示意艾倫將外掛拉緊些遮擋

　　「還、還不就是…反正你都清楚啊…你就別笑我了，鶴丸哥哥。」他憋了憋嘴，臉頰到耳根燒的一片令他抬不起頭。

　　「哈哈哈，好了好了，你也準備得差不多了吧？那我們去跟大夥會和囉！」

　　「那、那個──」

　　「嗯？」被艾倫突然拉高的聲調叫住，回過頭就看小傢伙的眼神充斥的，那是不安。

　　「為…為什麼、是我…怎麼可能是打刀當隊長啊？哈哈，這傳出去不是被人當笑話嘛，對吧鶴丸哥哥！主人他大可找位大太刀啊，為什麼…是我呢……」

　　「你知道嘛，主公他啊…」太刀哥哥用力的拍了拍他纖細的臂膀，並湊到耳邊「會讓你成為隊長就是因為最重視你啊，離開遠征隊就會受傷，你應該了解這其中的意義吧。」

　　「咦？」艾倫完全不知道自己的雙眼淌著淚，一時之間有太多資訊和自己的情感無法消化，就這麼愣愣地被鶴丸牽著來到部隊。

　　「什麼啊，鶴丸你們也太慢了吧！哈？喂喂，這小鬼竟然在哭？！」說話較直得是大太刀次郎大哥「怎麼，這該不會是怕了？嚇哭了？哈哈哈。」

　　「夠了次郎，不得無禮，他可是主公最重要的人，主公看上的，有誰不是人才？你說。」馬上反駁次郎的，是他的手足太郎，同為大太刀。艾倫定睛一看，這才發現自己身處在一個是大太刀與太刀組成的強力部隊，而自己將是統領這些怪物大將的隊長？！

　　「艾倫，你懂了嘛？主公他，會讓你成長，同時也派了大家保護你，等到你鋒利的那天，你將是主公最引以為豪的武器。」

　　原來，讓自己當上隊長，並不是什麼兒戲，而為了讓自己成長，也沒忘了考量被破壞的危險，這就代表，利威爾，並沒有只是把自己當成可憎的廢物。

　　「喂！別再磨磨蹭蹭了！不想讓主公大人丟臉的話就快點領軍！有我們在還怕嘛真是！」

　　是啊，他沒有什麼好怕的，迎著黎明的微光灑落，艾倫欣賞到了眼前幾位哥哥美麗耀眼的鋒芒，以及自己以前從未察覺到的，圍繞自身的櫻吹雪。

　　「是！」胡亂的用袖子擦乾淚水，少年中氣十足的吼了出陣。

我已不再猶豫，就算流血也在所不辭  
很快的，我絕對會拿下一片江山親手奉上

給您，敬愛的吾主

　　


	4. 【利艾】Guard You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BGM：雅-MIYAVI-Guard You  
> 原作向　  
> 時間點TV版一季結尾

對他的愛令自己踱步離去，直至撥雲見日，我想同你一起去看海。

 

　　在看見少年精神著得乖乖吃完麵包、熱湯，米卡莎這才安心的將空盤碗碟收拾好。幫艾倫換好藥和繃帶後，將雜物端出去闔上門不想多打擾他，希望他好好休息。  
　　休息在這些時日裡是彌足珍貴的，她可不想耽誤艾倫的一絲一毫，更何況是在這樣的大事之後，就連自己也是心有餘悸，就算是心中只有艾倫與夥伴的自己，對於親手將亞妮推下深淵的瞬間，是猶豫的。  
　　但她是戰士，這些不過是僅僅會出現在這短暫喘息片刻的迷惘罷了。所以相比自己，艾倫更需要獨處。

　　經過走廊轉角，她向換上一襲西裝、矗立在那已久的長官行了個簡單的禮便離去。

　　米卡莎離開後，他沒有再入睡，晚霞照射至房內，薄可透光的紗簾隨風飄逸，同時也將王都特有的奢華氣味捲入。  
　　他清楚感受到此次自己的心境轉變，不會捨棄的人，是無法前進的。在斷垣殘壁中，被尖銳的木條刺穿胸膛、快要暈厥過去的當下。被迷惘和困頓襲捲溺斃時，耳邊充斥的，是阿爾敏和讓的叫喊。  
　　他不解，為何他們就可以放下呢，長時間的相處不是那麼容易說割捨就可以去無視的，可是，這次令他轉變的就是親身體認到什麼叫做現實。

　　他在內心深處某一塊也依然堅信著亞妮不是會毫無理由背叛夥伴的人，不過一切還是等著這個目前還看不到盡頭的戰爭結束再說吧，他已學會將情誼收在心底緬懷，他是士兵，當初在船上發下的願望，五年多了，他從沒有一刻忘記。  
　　幾天下來，他的內心已沉澱許多，只不過有另一股不安開始浮現了，他也差不多有個底了，利威爾兵長那麼多天沒有來找他…

　　在小時候的憧憬到加入利威爾班，在舊本部地下室開始萌生的情感，他也並非笨蛋，他知道是利威爾的溫柔默許了它的滋長，但現在，可能已經無法再這樣任由自己妄為，他們都身不由己。

　　當月色高掛，清冷的月光透進房裡，自己的房門也悄悄地敞開。木造門軸的摩擦聲響，接著伴隨意料之中的，鞋與地板的摩擦聲。是他那位威風凜凜、敬愛的長官。

　　踩著鞋尖停在艾倫的床邊，男孩背對著他，但他清楚，他的男孩根本還沒入睡，這是這段不短不長的時間所培養出的默契，認真要說，其實非常短暫，可在乎就能讓一切變的悠遠而綿長。

　　柔暖的床墊向一邊微微輕陷下去，男人坐在床沿，伸手揉了揉艾倫的棕髮。

　　「別裝了，我知道你還沒睡，轉過來吧。」他以無語應對，利威爾輕嘆一口氣，依舊繼續著手上的動作，眼瞟了一下一旁的矮桌，食物都有乖乖吃完，旁邊還有一些清了瘀血的棉花團，艾倫的傷有人仔細照料，而他本人似乎並沒有頹靡不振，自己也就安心不少。

　　彼此沉默許久，最後是艾倫轉過身，他的眼袋有些泛紫，男人伸出手用指腹來回撫著。一種詭異的氛圍瀰漫在兩人周遭，少年直覺認為可能在好不容易接受亞妮的事情後緊接著他就又要去適應下一件事，生吞刀片般，連將口水嚥下都格外刺痛。

　　「艾倫，身為你的長官，今後你也一定要完全聽命於我，但作為戀人，今晚我要下達最後一個命令。」

　　「……？」男人使用的詞彙其實已經回答了自己內心隱隱的揣測，他擬的答案成真了。

　　「知道現在的情勢吧？雖說雷恩哈特把自己封了起來，但可以確定的是，我們掌握了更多訊息，巨人並不是憑空冒出來的，往後，戰鬥的路途可以說是只會更加艱辛，我們接著面對的，說不定還會是人類。」他看著少年逐漸難看起來的臉色「混雜了那麼多的不確定因素以及、絆手絆腳的情誼，背負太多的不必要，你將會死得更快，所以…今天之後，把對我的情感收起來。」

　　還不待艾倫完全消化完反駁，他又追加了一句，像是要他的情人徹底死了心。

　　「喔不，我的錯，應該說，別再愛我、艾倫。」

　　「您在說什麼啊？哈？」什麼不必要！他終是受不住地爆發，不過卻也無法再多說什麼，他自己是清楚的，那麼多日的避不見面，以自己對戀人了解的程度加上現在的情勢，他也大致推斷出兵長可能做了某種程度的決定。  
　　差只差在，他設想的事僅是加快自己巨人化的穩定度和各種嚴苛密集的訓練，什麼苦他沒吃過，這些都不打緊，還是利威爾的腳再也無法復原？或是他將在此就辭去官職改由什麼人接任，或是他要與自己分開一陣子，還是說這次的大事件後，在越來越多人知道巨人也有可能都是基於什麼原因從人類變成，自己即將成為殺雞儆猴的犧牲品，他都在所不辭。為了人類，為了他，他什麼都願意做。

　　但唯獨沒想過，要放棄利威爾的這種可能性。  
　　應該說，他不願意去想。

　　「哼，我才、才不同意！」他發現自己連說出的話都是顫抖的，他根本無法抑制自己心中油然而生的苦痛和即將面臨崩潰的情緒，他只是佯裝自己很鎮定。  
　　自從看著那麼多人離去，自己還能有什麼好害怕、什麼沒見過的？只要，自己強硬的話兵長也是拿他沒法子的吧。

　　「要我不去愛您？這跟現在局勢有什麼關係？這跟未來會有什麼屁關係？我愛您這不需要特別壓抑的吧！」

　　「我在說一次，忘了我，我也一樣，但你可以放心，等一切結束之後，我們就能回復到原本的關係。」

　　「什麼啊！這太可笑了吧！」為什麼兵長可以看起來如此平靜的說著這樣的話？

　　「艾倫…」

　　「什麼東西結束？等什麼結束？還有什麼叫做回復關係？關係可以這樣亂來的？可以這樣說斷就斷的？」

　　「艾倫…」

　　「奇怪了，為什麼你們每個人都一樣，先是米卡莎，然後是阿爾敏和讓，為什麼大家對亞妮都…還有為什麼現在換兵長？怎麼連你…也對我、換對我要…說斷就斷、說放下就放下…哪有那麼容易…」從剛剛情緒激昂的爆吼，講到語尾，他漸漸開始失去力氣，在他闡述的過程中這才意識到，為什麼只有他不一樣？是大家都瘋了還是自己瘋了？這個世界怎麼了？什麼時候變得如此無情的？

　　＂因為這個世界是殘酷的＂他不敢承認此刻在腦海中浮現米卡莎的話竟會讓他如此恐懼、顫慄。

　　「等一切結束，指巨人嗎？可是、我們根本都無法設想盡頭在哪，連要怎麼走都…」所以，等到兌現的那天，遙遙無期啊…說不定，在還沒完全多珍惜彼此的每一秒，下一瞬，又有誰進了巨人的肚子。

　　男人將眼前的人拉過來，跩進懷裡，原本看似單薄的軀體，如今也有了點像樣的質量，自己是人類最強，他是人類希望，他此生的最愛、他最驕傲的怪物，他最引以為豪的士兵，但同時，利威爾從沒忘記，他終歸只是位十五歲的孩子。  
　　將來他要承受的絕非只有這些，要他像自己一樣即便面對了伙伴一一消逝也屹立不搖直至哪天，現實允許他徹底垮掉，那他就必須率先幫艾倫拔除一切阻礙，首先橫在眼前最赤裸的就是－情感。

　　「不要懷有這份私情，我們就能戰鬥到最後，不管是為了全人類還是自己。」

　　在攜手抗戰後，對於同伴的死，他還能夠繼續堅持是倚靠一直以來的主張支撐，＂誰都不會知道在自己的選擇之後等待的會是什麼＂因此隨時想要收起、壓抑易如反掌，但艾倫不一樣，他們倆之間的建構的可不是只有士兵關係，多了一層愛這個枷鎖，他們已密不可分，如果在這種情形下失去其中一方，那等同於強行將另一方無條件破壞捏個粉碎。  
　　寧願在會被同銬在一起的腳鐐拖下墮入至深淵之前止步，他不希望日後才來後悔不早下這種苦痛的決定，等到後悔時一切就來不及了，這是自己深切的體悟。至少，他不想成為拖住艾倫的那一方。

　　「…這樣到底算什麼呢？如果我們誰先死了的話…不也全都沒意義嘛…」他是帶著哭腔，他不知道自己有沒有努力表達出自己所想，又是否有正確傳達給男人，他只清楚，什麼是痛徹心扉「我愛您，為什麼不能再…再讓這份感情繼續陪我戰鬥？」對話間，開始摻雜斷斷續續的抽咽。

　　「聽好艾倫，如果說，我對你只是一個長官對下屬想要排解慾望所產生的錯覺，而你也不過是將憧憬和感謝誤認為情愫－」

　　「我才沒有誤會這份感情，我沒有！我很確定這不僅僅是憧憬，也不僅是感謝之情，我對您，我對您是－」不等利威爾把一句話說完，他馬上推翻，什麼都可以被質疑，什麼都可以被背叛、被誣陷，但唯獨對利威爾的感情，他不容許被懷疑一絲一毫，就算是利威爾本人也不行！他很清楚，自己是怎麼看待自家長官的，早在很久之前，他就非常清楚，心底萌生的愛意絕對不會只是個孤獨中衍生的依偎。

　　「…你真的了解什麼是愛人，就會聽我的話。」環抱住的手臂又收緊了些，他知道的，他又怎會不知道呢，利威爾說的是謊話，利威爾也同樣痛苦。  
　　他是怎麼樣去入睡，怎麼樣去面對黑夜的到來，他是利威爾班全滅後最了解的人，日日夜夜從木門沒闔上的縫隙窺視長官獨自一人坐在桌邊，桌上分別擺放了四個杯子，同樣盛滿茶，自己如一的手握杯緣，一邊啜著茶，一邊時不時的抬起頭，茫然地望著已經空蕩的座位。  
　　而偷窺者則淌著兩道熱流慢慢抵著牆滑下，用力的摀著嘴，無力而無聲的陪伴著自己的長官重複著這每日的睡前儀式。

　　「保障彼此活下去，才是唯一出路。」拙劣的詞語中，一點一點透露的是男人對自己的執著。愛之於深，得之於艱，只有對艾倫，他更是萬分不捨，不能再讓少年失去什麼，不想讓他再去承擔雙份的痛苦。

　　攢緊的手抓皺了兵長的襯衫，緊抿又微啟的雙唇輕顫，呼氣嘆息，這份情感已無法再收回去，不能前進又沒有退路，呵，果然是像他的長官會做的事吶。

　　「這樣的話，只要您答應一件事，天亮之後，你我再無關係。」一句簡單的話語異常沉重，因為脫出的背後就是，自己將要花費更多力氣來說服自己、催眠自己，以後將要以自己起誓的新原則為伍。我們將不再是戀人、伴侶，只是單純的長官與下屬，整個軍隊裡、所有僅存在牆壁裡生活的人類裡，平凡無奇的其中兩個人罷了。

　　「好，我答應你。」

　　艾倫啟唇，在男人耳邊響起的，幾乎是無法聽聞的，像是魅魔般的誘惑，他不可置信地瞪大眼，因為艾倫說的是－

　　「抱我。」

 

　　壓抑的低吟漸漸失控，變得宏亮，老舊的木床也不堪兩個男子的重量被擺弄得的嘰嘰作響，少年像極一隻離水的魚，只能緊緊攀附男人，大口大口喘著粗氣，接納他給予的所有。

　　「我挺意外，沒想到你會決定這麼做。」因為是年輕人嗎？男人將自己已經汗濕淋漓的額前髮絲後梳，邊繼續著身下的動作。

　　「呼嗯…少囉嗦…別總是認為我衝動、沒用腦袋…嗯－」男人一個壞心的深頂，讓艾倫無法在壓抑自己的聲音，在被情慾沖昏頭、雙眼都迷離之時，男人放緩了律動，幽幽的說著一般人完全無法想像的話語。

　　「我愛你，同時也不夠愛你；我愛你，愛到可以代替你去死，不夠愛你的原因是，接下來無法繼續保護你，但，從你的心中徹底離你而去，是我能想到的、守護你的方式。」不斷重複的我愛你，就像咒語一般，低低的迴繞在兩人之間。 

　　「是嘛，那我也要告訴你…」他雙手捧住利威爾的臉頰，將自己的額頭抵上對方的，閉起雙眼。

　　「你可以折斷我的翅膀，但無法阻止我的心飛到你身邊；你可以挖去我的雙眼讓我無法再去凝視你的姿態，那我就仔細聆聽；你可以刺破我的耳膜，那我就試著觸摸你的肌肉紋理；你可以奪去我的感官，那我就燃盡我的靈魂；你若禁錮我的靈魂，那我就昇華我的執念留給來世。只為與你再次相遇，你是逃不開我的，利威爾兵長大人。」他睜開因為情事而染上水霧的瞳，那耀眼奪目的燦金此刻顯得更加桀敖不馴「你，無法阻止我的狂愛。」似是魂牽夢縈，他將自己的眼神毫不掩飾的連同深重的執著一併投向利威爾。

　　直抝、不失堅毅，男人失笑。  
　　「嗬，我敗給你了…」他伏下身，將頭靠在艾倫的頸窩「不愧是我看上的傢伙…還不賴…」

　　利威爾下決心實行的方式充滿著諾大的矛盾，他回應艾倫的索求也是個非常大的致命傷，既然要彼此將感知降到最低程度，那就不該答應少年與其發生親暱的關係，可是又有差別嘛？他們只是盡力在這現實的夾縫中生存罷了，世界本就是一個矛盾的交織體，雖說是打算假如犧牲的是自己，艾倫也能夠繼續戰鬥下去，不過在那之前，在可能死去前做一次那豈不也是這銹跡斑斑的時代最浪漫的一回事了？

　　激烈的吻，交雜著彼此的唾液，互相吞嚥、啃蝕，想要就這麼乾脆融為一體，強烈的動作牽動著下半身彼此交合的部分，更大的喘息由少年的嘴呼出，纏綿悱惻的濕吻也無法再順利堵住。  
　　承受著男人火燙的慾望進出自己的身體，所有器官沒有一處不是叫囂抗議，痛得艾倫簡直散架，但多的是，第一次被填滿的充實與幸福，縱使，這樣的幸福明天之後不再有，一切都已無所謂。

　　兩具沒有任何阻隔的肉體緊密貼合在一起，艾倫選了一個彼此都會嘲諷、但卻最適合不過的方式保留彼此的溫度、封存此刻以及在這之前的所有情感堆積。  
　　或許日後，他們就會忘記今夜的一切；習慣之後，他們將不會再為了強硬的決定與內心的流離失所痛苦萬分。  
　　習慣－是齣溫水煮青蛙的戲碼，等回過神，也許彼此都已徹底改變也不一定，但他們總相信最後一切都會沒事的，儘管現下不允許，但往後的日子，至少還能在夢中渴求昔日的所有美好，沉淪並醉生夢死也無訪。  
　　只能相信一切都會沒事，儘管現在我們只能將愛著對方的心隱藏起來，我們都必須正視這殘酷地事實。

　　少年的甜膩呻吟顯得嬌媚，男人的動作也越發粗暴、狂躁，原本纏綿的舔吻也成了嗜血的啃咬，線條美好的頸項與鎖骨蜿蜒著滿布的紅痕，紅的出血。  
　　感覺少年的身體純淨到散發著芬芳，柔軟的肌膚觸感令人愛不釋口，一路舔著鍍上一層水光，最後來到敏感挺立的粉點，以舌尖戳刺，然後整個含入。

　　「哈阿──」盈滿淚水的眼眶終是承受不住的溢出，他的背脊弓起優美的弧度，抱著利威爾的後腦勺與自己更加貼近，直接感受連續性地強烈刺激，想被他占有全部、想要完全被這個男人疼愛，就讓快感淹沒自己吧，最好讓彼此舒服到能暫時忘掉所要面對的一切。

　　「哼嗯，兵長、兵長－」被男人猛烈的衝撞連話語都被擊個支離破碎，在溺斃前只想要在他眼前表露坦承的自己，索取更多。

　　「怎麼？」這是誰也不會知曉，唯有艾倫才能瞧見的溫柔，平時鋒利的灰藍眼眸此刻柔情似水，男人有他嚴厲的一面、也有溫暖的讓人想哭的一面。

　　「我想…叫您的名字…」

　　「叫吧，只有你，什麼都可以。」只要是你，想要什麼都可以，快向我撒嬌吧。

　　「利威爾…嗯、哼－利、利威……」呢喃名字就像是定心丸，對於對方則是最為催情的興奮劑，他的男孩毫不遮掩，青澀的年紀為他敞開雙臂，將自己視為命定終生的對象，不過這些，不會有任何人知道的。

　　眼前一陣白光，隨之而來的暈眩帶動下身強烈收縮，感受到利威爾的也在體內顫抖著，一股熱流充滿力度的澆灌自己，艾倫眼角依然泛著淚光，貓膩的輕蹭利威爾的臉頰。

　　激情之後，常理劇本是甜蜜的相擁入眠，但艾倫知道，這可不能套在兩人身上，這一睡，醒來後世界就不一樣了，怎能睡吶…  
　　努力抵禦高潮之後襲捲的疲憊，艾倫聽見了利威爾平穩有力的脈動，方才高漲的歡愉逐漸退去，冰冷蝕骨的現實感再度蜂擁而上回歸於此，籠罩著艾倫。利威爾側過身，將他緊緊擁入懷裡，不知何時，淚水不由自主的流出，他覺得在男人的保護傘外，全是會將自己撕扯殆盡、萬劫不復的危機，這是這五年來，他第一次回想起在人類失去瑪麗亞時對自身的渺小感到絕望。

　　原來人一旦不入睡，夜是如此漫長，漫長到令人生畏、手足無措的程度。他們任由時間一分一秒流逝。

　　除了親眼看著母親被吃下的那天，他現在也不知道自己該怎麼迎接天亮的來臨，他側身將頭倚靠在男人的胸前，看利威爾點著的菸草慢慢延燒，彷彿菸絲焚盡之時，他的存在也將變的稀薄，滴滴答答的淚水從未停過，靜靜染濕了利威爾的皮膚，引來一陣涼，但誰也沒有多餘心思在感官上，他們都在等待，無聲等待既定的審判降下。  
　　這種感覺是什麼？不都是自己選擇的嘛？為什麼還會難受？少年這時才了解，淚水也是會弄疼雙眼的。

　　還有，  
　　原來眼淚是鹹的。

　　早晨微涼的空氣灌入室內，透過紗簾的已由月光換作了晨曦，溫熱的被窩只剩下獨自一人去面對自我贏弱的少年。  
　　整好衣裝離去的人，踏著有些不穩的步伐，看著今日的天空判定接下來應該都是天氣不錯的日子，不要下雨最好，面對巨人的作戰方案才能發揮效果。他的腦海充斥著，某個大雨滂沱轉為黑色細雨的午後，自己周遭躺了數個巨人屍首，一個紅髮頭顱、一個殘破的軀體、矗立在雨中的自己，呼應自己行屍走肉在一堆汙穢不堪的肉塊中揭開人間煉獄的序幕。

　　世界如此燦爛，但卻是多少人的生死別離與淚水堆積而來？多少人的心是永遠的陣雨與永夜。  
　　晴日之下、熾熱的大地，其實依然在地平線另一端蟄伏著潛在危險。

　　＂待到戰爭平息自由到來，我想與你悉數每秒。＂  
　　＂那就別死了，臭小鬼。＂

 

　　幾日之後，得到了艾爾文團長那裏下達下來的新指示，牆內104期的成員同韓吉分隊長前往羅賽與剩下的人會和，並支援傳來城牆又被突破的地點。  
　　在步向馬車的乘坐地點，迎面而來的是他的長官。看見男人由頭到腳掃視了自己的裝束一遍，熟悉不過的皮帶綁縛、立體機動裝置的重量、瓦斯噴口的嘶鳴聲、兩手緊握的刀鋒，此刻都不會在男人身上看見。

　　瞧見男人到來，阿爾敏和米卡莎點了頭便先行離去，將時間留給艾倫。

　　「早上好、利威爾兵長。」咚的一聲，緊握的右拳紮實的槌在自己的左胸，做了個標準的敬禮。

　　「齁，看上去相當不錯啊」對於還負傷在身的利威爾，團長的指令是要他與自己先前往王都和在上位者談判，這是一切轉變的開始，同時也是調查兵團的革命，反擊的號角已響起，從現在開始，誰也不能踟躕不前了。「去做你該做的事吧，艾倫耶格爾。」

　　「是－」

　　兩人錯身，背對背向著不同方向前進，一個是席娜皇城，一個是最前線，摻雜血腥味的風揚起象徵自由的雙翼。  
　　有個人，會帶著另一人的影子在前線驍勇奮戰，還有一個人，他將在所有王宮貴族面前、在這群披著人皮的豬玀下令拿下巨人之力少年之前阻止一切發生的可能。  
　　下一回再碰頭，應該是宣布新利威爾班結成的時候了，我不再是需要依賴你的伴侶，我是你永不斑駁敗銹的刀刃。我與你形影不離，儘管約定心將天各一方，我也將用自己的方式去守護你。

　　離你而去，是我們守護彼此的方式。


	5. 【利艾】I know you baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Name  
> 三觀不正

So please,  
I know you baby  
I know you baby  
（相信我，我比你想像的更了解你）（註一）

 

10歲，夏季，傍晚，男孩在熟悉不過的路上經過了一家小酒館，裡邊透出的柔和聲響吸引他的注意力，隔著鑲嵌玻璃的木門，那是一名男子，他隨意地將吉他擱在大腿上低唱著，悠悠的嗓音迴繞在整個店內，他記得，對方啟口的樣子，以及原本唱的投入輕閉著的雙眼睜開後投過來的眼神，他的眸子是灰藍色的，像是清澈的銀河。

15歲，冬季，入夜，這天下雪，天候顯得格外嚴寒，艾倫緊了緊藏住自己纖細頸子的圍巾，往一處地下室走去，那是Levi的團體還是地下樂團時候的事，他只是悄悄在live house的一角，隔著一層層五光十射的彩燈、震耳欲聾的音樂，注視著形影已在眼裡模糊的他。

18歲，初春，他以VIP的身分在第一排特等席，與第一樂團No Name的主唱對視。  
他矇著雙眼，但他清楚 Levi絕對是看著自己的。

絕對。

 

　　那是小時候的事，具體的感受艾倫也說不清了，只知道一位素昧平生的人，就這麼伴隨自己長大，明明從未真正相處，只不過是自己單方面地知道這個人，可他認為自己就是為此而生，為Levi而生。  
　　說是喜歡嘛，恐怕不是這詞彙能夠言表的，他凝視這個人八年，直到終於看見他登上舞台注視著自己的那一刻，艾倫認為，自己隨時死了都無所謂了。  
　　你或許會覺得他盲目、他少不更事，可那是他了解，他敬愛的主唱，不需要他一人的擔心，沒有艾倫這個人，他一樣能過得很好，發光發熱、受人愛戴。

　　是阿，沒有艾倫˙耶格爾，他也一樣的美好。

　　懵懂青澀的少年，只是自己單方面的將之視為崇拜、信仰，沒有任何事物能夠比擬他的孤傲、他霸氣凜然，卻又樸質到毫無生息的地步，他美的不像人，每一次的凝視，又更加喜歡了，艾倫喜歡他，可是卻也清楚了解自己的縹緲虛無，在Levi跟前，所有萬物形同粉塵。

　　何況再怎麼說瞭解，單方面無法構築成愛戀，這不是愛，而Levi也不需要這種毫無價值的情感。  
　　他是主宰者、他是暴君。

　　有好幾回，在曲子來到激昂點，遮掩的繃帶微微鬆動，露出了一眼，也流瀉了那隱含的神祕背後令人不可自拔的邪魅。在大家暴動的同時，只有艾倫一個人像是石化般的不動聲色在原地僵住，之於眾人，那是突如其來的驚喜；之於艾倫，那是梅杜莎的殺戮。  
　　所有人的尖叫掩蓋了他克制不住地想要去跪著為他舔舐鞋尖的慾望。

 

　　曾經玩世不恭的小夥子，在爛泥中打滾的他是人人聞之色變的頭號混混，可又有誰知道被他打個半死不活的豬玀前一秒羞辱了自己母親？大家都怕他，知曉那個西街的惡魔、清楚那個令人聞風喪膽的devil。  
　　但唯獨他熱愛音樂這回事沒人曉得，直到出現了一個男孩，純粹的雙眸望穿秋水，他頭一回有了渴切得到什麼的想法。他想站上至高點，他想要所有人臣服，但他更想看到，那雙過分清澈的眸子為他沉淪的模樣。

　　他看多了，這個世界是污濁的，與男孩對視的那一刻，不可能的事在他眼前發生了。   
　　眼前的人乾淨的可怕，純淨的像是待在伊甸園的天使，像晨光熹微時匯聚在葉尖的甘露。  
　　顛覆自己所堅信的價值觀，對於未知事物的恐懼，本能反應就是摧毀，人類就是如此。  
　　於是他為自己起名Levi。他起誓，他想盯著這個孩子，看他能保持到何時，但一切都超乎了自己的預想，他當安靜的觀察者一晃就是八年，他的天使絲毫沒有改變。

　　起初一部分帶著好奇，想說怎麼會有這樣的白痴楞神的在舞台前直勾勾盯著自己瞧，等到Levi回過神，自己也早已被那抹身影吸引，無法抽離。  
　　他開始會期待他的到來，自己唱歌的理由已經由誘導漸漸淪為深陷。是他自己。

　　艾倫不知道，這八年多，他們早已培養出了一個無聲默契，這是艾倫與其他粉絲不同的地方，而八年後的某一天他才曉得，自己與其他人的待遇差別。

　　這個時間保安早將留下來在大門守著的歌迷們驅離，笑話，他才不會走一般路線，他在保母車附近候著，雖說今日不是預定離開的日子，可是他清楚那只是幌子，他們一定會到很晚才出發。  
　　艾倫就這麼在車邊不遠處等著，果然等到了朝思暮想的人，但唯一的不同之處，這不是被他逮到，而是對方有意，也或許恰恰相反，是自己被對方逮個正著。  
　　來者身邊沒有任何保安人員，甚至沒看到平時的成員，而對方，穿著一席簡便的黑色棉質衣，搭著薄衫朝自己走來，分毫不差，並非錯身而過，而是真的朝艾倫走去。停在少年面前，高傲的霸者伸出利爪，執起了蒼白的手。 

　　那是邀約，也是陷阱。

　　18歲這個曖昧的年紀，正是能夠悵然品嘗酒精，卻也還未拋棄掉稚嫩的階段，如此當然很快便不敵酒精的侵襲，這也是兩人不正常關係的展開。

　　「我很了解你Eren，這只是你在fan club的暱稱，你的名字是艾倫˙耶格爾…」他將人壓在身下，強勢而極具強烈的掠奪，困住對方絲毫不給逃脫的可能「你以為你老在VIP名單是運氣好？這不是偶然，而是我安排的，我知道你…喜歡這種事情的發展吧…」指尖輕觸對方微涼的唇瓣，順著往下滑，冰涼的指尖爬過了鎖骨、胸膛、腰窩，不安分地摸進了褲頭裡。

　　「或許，不完全是您所說的呢，您彈吉他時還是習慣使用pick、其實不討厭韓吉小姐膩著您，倒是不愛米克先生對自己畢恭畢敬，畢竟對方年紀其實比您稍大…」男人聽著，眉頭緊皺，少年令自己無法捉摸的程度似乎超越自己的想像「還有，您本名叫利威爾。」

　　熾熱的侵襲瘋狂席捲兩人，昏黃的光源倒映著兩具肉體交纏、劇烈擺動的身影。  
　　艾倫從未出現於他該入住的宿舍，室友們也未曾謀面，事實上他就這麼度過了那四年。  
　　四年，他被藏匿於一處自已也不清楚位址的住處。若想上學，他會在昏沉之際被送到校門口，他沒有被下藥，也沒有被下令封口，而是體力不支的昏沉。  
　　日以繼夜與利威爾的肉體纏綿，他想清醒到校也難，倒是男人還顧及了他的學習狀況，會替他安排所有日程，他巴不得能多睡一些，或是乾脆就這麼暈厥在那男人的床上也倒是美事一件。  
　　說來也怪，他將Levi視為神一般的崇拜，卻又深知他絕非聖人，在他心底，他認為對方肯定是個暴虐無道的昏庸君主，說直白點，他不是那些女性粉絲想像裡，童話故事裡的白馬王子，他不溫柔，也不會隨意賦予引人遐想的if。

　　他與男人沒有任何的承諾，對他們而言，那不過是廉價的關係保證，利威爾沒有口頭上的愛，但他對艾倫的渴求表達在身體上、表現在每一下狠戾的進入、衝撞。  
　　艾倫漸漸為這種像是要將自己捅穿的危險性愛癡迷，只有在兩人動情之時 他們才會接吻，平常不管在怎麼喜歡，少年是不會主動去與男人做過多的接觸的，或許自己早就瘋了，對他來說，Levi在他生命裡不單只是位唱歌的人，而是不可褻瀆的神，除非神親自臨幸，否則他本人是不會隨意僭越的。

　　艾倫這麼想，那Levi呢？他跟艾倫不一樣，這麼多年了，他可沒忘了初衷，他想親手毀了這純淨到不可思議的人，可相處的這些日子遲遲未果，於是他決定下一帖猛藥。  
　　只需要，輕而易舉的，耍個小手段即可。單純而天真的孩子，是禁不起刺激的，會還沒有爆發也僅是還沒碰上罷了。

　　在艾倫坐在客廳的獸皮地毯上，看見大液晶螢幕上亮著知名主唱疑似與女性進出酒店，是交往？還是不為人知的私生活？看到媒體放大的、渲染性的聳動標題，艾倫何時把手中那個利威爾慣用的玻璃杯捏破都不曉得，溫熱的血液沾上了破碎的玻璃，漸漸暈染了桌面，幾滴血也沾染到地毯上，腥紅的主人也似乎沒有心思去在意，而是生平頭一遭，感受到＂自己的東西＂被人碰了的難受與憤怒。

　　會得知未曾公開過的主唱的本名，那也說明了艾倫在某種程度上的執念有多可怕，所以要找出那位勾著利威爾手臂的女性，找出進犯神的賤人是易如反掌。  
　　他蟄伏在暗巷，那名目標女性從一處公寓住宅下樓，穿著水性楊花，而且還正清算著手中的鈔票，樣子看上去就知道剛才都幹了些什麼。  
　　那樣的人，怎麼可以接近利威爾，如果外表乖順也就算了，這樣的汙穢的人　怎可以…怎麼可以！

　　像是忍無可忍，艾倫大步走去，腳步大的連地上的汙水都濺起打濕褲腳，接著他將剛才在騎樓順手拿取的滅火器的那隻手抬起，欲往女性後腦砸下。  
　　下一秒，舉起的手停留在半空中，是被人握住的。

　　「利、利威爾先生……」他瞳孔微縮，嘴巴微微顫抖著驚異的說不出話。

　　「！！什麼！！啊─—」被跟蹤的女性聽到了聲響回過頭，發現了兩名男子竟在自己身後，才出口的尖叫隨即中斷昏了過去，是男人幹的，用小型的電擊器。

　　「終於露出狐狸尾巴啦，讓我等了這麼多年…」

　　「…利威爾先生…不、請不要討厭我…是那女人…是那女人該死！那樣的人不該接近您！」顫抖越發劇烈，像是快要哭出來了，害怕男人看清了這樣的自己後會轉身離去，但實際上利威爾是將手緩緩撫上了他的頰。

　　「我怎會討厭你，我等的就是這天啊艾倫，我愛你…」

　　到底男人指的是什麼樣的愛？對他來說恐怕就是艾倫的存在終於確認不會對於自己是威脅而敞開心房吧，也或許，他只是想將他塑造成跟自己同樣氣息的人。  
　　別忘了Levi誕生的意義，就是要來使天使墮落的惡魔（devil）啊…  
　　惡魔、天使，如此般配，不是嘛？

　　溫熱的舌彼此交纏，互相追逐，打著圈，不只利威爾，艾倫的侵略性也是不容小覷，一捕捉到機會他也順著慾望貪婪的吮著利威爾的舌尖，比起男人的強烈掠奪，少年的就像是含著棒棒糖般的溫吞柔和。

　　「話說，您還真狠啊，竟然有電擊器這種東西…」

　　「你說什麼傻話，這女人該謝謝我，不然早被你打死了。」他用下巴指了指，示意艾倫扔到一旁的凶器，那朝脆弱的頭部打下去，完全不是鬧著玩的。但利威爾也理當救這個人，畢竟也是請她當了那個自己劇本起承轉合的重要腳色。  
　　眼前的少年倒是歪著頭愣了愣，輕哼了聲，不屑一顧的轉過頭來，勾著對方後頸繼續與男人熱吻。

　　「知道嗎，電擊器，可以調強弱的還會有別的用途…」

　　「嗯？」少年微微睜開迷濛的雙眼，有些疑惑的看著眼前的人，下一瞬就從腰部感受到瞬間的刺痛。

　　「嘶──」緊接著微弱的酥麻感擴散，爾後緩緩消散，一下一下，一種充滿新鮮感的快意不斷蔓延，男人緊緊摟住對方的腰與自己的胯部貼近，兩人劍拔弩張的熱燙下身熨貼在一塊…

　　「回家吧。」

　　「不，是回您床上。」

 

　　22歲，初夏，舞台前第一排，在站起的觀眾群中，相比其他情緒激昂的人，少年違和而破壞氣氛的僵在原地，他的額間佈滿薄汗，臉頰透著一抹飛霞，水潤的雙眼注視著眼前的人。他的男人。

　　＂Die or suck my beast.＂（註二）

　　當歌曲唱到最迷幻的那段詞，艾倫闔上眼，幻想著自己如何艱難含入男人那尺寸驚人的性器，終是承受不住體內被利威爾事前塞入的按摩器達到高潮，瞬間的雙腿發軟，他終於在眾目睽睽之下跪倒在他的暴君眼前，他緩緩抬頭，凝視那高高在上的人，抬起鞋尖的模樣。  
　　下一張專輯的封面，是男人坐在絨布沙發翹著二郎腿、隻手撐著下頷，而另一手則勾著一條鐵鍊，鐵鍊另一端，是雙眼被蒙上黑布、頸子被套了個精緻項圈跪在男人腳旁的少年。由於這張專輯的發行預告，少年在演唱會上的特異之舉也就被解釋成了宣傳手法，將樂團推上了另一個巔峰。

　　「這排版還真不錯呢。」艾倫光裸的趴在床上，一邊欣賞著前些日子攝影的照片，原本的人像照上面被加上了No Name字樣，以及一些資訊和幾首最新主打。  
　　利威爾光著上身，靠坐在床邊，為吉他調音。看著男人帶著火辣爪痕的背部，悠悠的聲線響起，艾倫緩緩爬過，手臂由後環住利威爾的肩頸，靜靜聆聽著…

　　＂So please,  
　　I know you baby  
　　I know you baby  
　 You are my poison…＂

　　＂You are my faith.＂  
　　腳背與膝蓋皆紋上Levi羅馬字體刺青的少年接著唱。（註三）

 

註：  
1\. I know you歌詞節錄  
2.the GazettE-inside beast歌詞節錄（我最愛的樂團（滾  
3.黑手黨刺青在手背、膝蓋等位置宣示忠誠


	6. 【利艾】Taion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 塞劑play

　　艾倫高燒不退的狀況已經持續幾天，在一開始犯病的時候隔天去看了醫生拿了藥，之後完全不見起色。

　　電解質失衡導致一喝水又反胃嘔吐，但不攝取足夠水分無法順利退燒，陷入了進退兩難的窘境。  
　　利威爾已經向公司請假數日，就為了照顧自己的戀人，但艾倫終究是於心有愧。自己沒法去上課也就算了，還把男人拖下水，越想越發不快，氣自己不爭氣，不過越是急心，病反而更難好。

　　礙於無法順利服用藥物，無可奈何之下，利威爾先斬後奏的去請醫師幫忙開塞劑，回到住處後告知艾倫，誰知已經病懨懨、化成一灘泥的少年整個驚坐起，大聲拒絕使用這種令人羞恥的東西。

　　好在男人思緒轉的快，故意抓準艾倫對自己滿懷的歉意，連哄帶騙，說如果乖乖使用，病就能早點好，自己也就能趕緊回公司上班了。  
　　聽到此少年當然是被說服，但他也開出交換條件，自己會乖乖使用塞劑，快點好起來，利威爾就安心去上班吧。  
　　老實說要利威爾明日就去上班還真有那麼些不放心，吃的怎麼辦？要喝水兼準備嘔吐袋子他可以？要上廁所人這麼暈呼呼的還行嘛？

　　但又知道艾倫是不想被人瞧見自己投藥的樣子，所以還是按耐著種種不安應許了。

　　晚上在吃了沒幾口粥後，試了最後一次口服藥，依然是幾乎全給吐了出來…

　　隔日早晨，因為已經決定今日改使用塞劑，所以在利威爾在床邊掛好了塑膠袋，小桌放了個用毛巾包裹好的砂鍋，以及一小瓶水和白麵包，忐忑闔上大門，少年難受的翻了個身，拉起被子將自己埋在完全無法見光的小空間內。

　　大約中午左右，已經被利威爾調成震動的手機顯示了一則提醒艾倫起來吃東西的訊息，少年隨即將手機塞到枕頭底下阻斷那閃爍的光源。

　　臥室的窗簾阻光性很好，被拉個嚴實，整個室內依然昏暗，這讓艾倫舒服多，努力支起身子，選了方便拿取的麵包進食，可惜患病時味蕾的靈敏度簡直放大數倍，無味的白麵包越嚼，竟然能嘗到平時完全嚐不出的蛋奶甜香，這對平時嗜甜的艾倫來說簡直是折磨。  
　　半嘔半強迫自己總算讓肚子墊個底後，他拿起在一旁的藥盒…裡頭付有一張圖文並冒的說明。

　　迷糊的腦子看了一串下來，大致瞄到只需注意有無過敏反應剩下隨他去準備要動手的少年一瞬間愣住了。  
　　上頭寫著建議將塞劑前端塗抹上水性潤滑劑（KY）…

　　…這下可好誰會料想到還有這一關呢？  
　　何況平時利威爾都不知把潤滑劑收在哪的，總是在自己被吻的發軟、意亂情迷時，男人就不知從哪將東西摸出來一把塗在自己私處上。

　　相信這絕對是史上最蠢的舉動，艾倫只能試著自己刺激後穴，分泌濕潤替代  
他發誓自己以後絕對不會再跟讓他們玩什麼冰桶了。

　　＂躺臥後將下方腿伸直，另一腿不要向前彎，臀部向後拉高露出肛門…＂

　　痾…總之就是接近趴著然後抬高屁股吧？！殊不知這簡單的動作自己實作起來如此困難，明明已經濕潤，皺褶也閃著些微水光，但比小拇指還要小的膠囊狀藥物卻怎麼樣也塞不進。  
　　用指頭好不容易推進一點，卻在覺得可以的時候指頭一收回，膠囊立刻又被反射性排出，落在床單上。  
　　趴著已經夠不舒服了還要耗費多餘力氣回過頭拾起藥物，也不確定自己到底姿勢有沒有符合，要達到說明書上推進到內部實在很困難。藥物被這來來回回的熱度接觸已經開始變軟，最後不得以只好變成側躺，艾倫微彎身子，像偶爾想念利威爾時撫慰自己那樣，將塞劑連同指尖塞入體內，但還沒達到應定的15分鐘  
少年早已無力的收回手，蜷曲著身子，為緩解剛才擠壓腹部的不適慢慢又陷入了高燒的昏厥。

　　期間，他完全沒感受到在枕頭下傳來的好幾則短訊。

　　有些不安，艾爾文看男人少有的不斷在會議中分神盯著手機，焦躁的踩腳聲迴盪整個室內，幾乎所有同僚都聽到，見這樣也不是辦法，艾爾文催促他趕緊回去，剩下的之後在說也沒問題，事實上今天十個小時，進度早補回來，甚至又提前了點。

　　在回去的路上，每停一個紅燈，他就會瞟一眼螢幕，希冀它下一秒就顯示艾倫來電四個字。艾倫肯定是無法打字的，但撥個電話放在床邊開免持至少還辦的到，但綠燈了，後方傳來了好幾長聲喇叭，也不見手機的動靜…

　　面臨下一次紅燈時，利威爾的視線不在與戀人同款不同色的手機上，而是被一家異國餐館吸引。迅速掃了下外頭看板上的主打菜單，二話不說停了車下去叫了外帶。他為艾倫買了個酸辣海鮮湯，交代大廚辣度最小，但要夠鹹夠酸，蝦蟹不必放，多些鮮魚。

　　就這麼心急如焚，油門發狠一踩一路狂飆回住處。

　　自己難得皮鞋脫了直接擱在玄關置之不理，還喊出了“艾倫──寶貝──我回來了！“此般肉麻的話語，焦急的進房一看，老實說利威爾提在手中的餐盒差點瞬間掉落在地。

　　映入眼簾的是自家戀人側臥裸著下半身的樣子，前端疲軟的性器乖乖縮著，但頂端的小孔卻有一點濕潤，後穴甚至順著臀縫至會陰淌了一道乳白色的痕跡，想也知道那是因為塞劑置入不夠深，因熱度融化後流出的正常現象。

但，  
這他媽的是什麼情形！！！

　　不是投個藥嘛怎麼回來後卻是這種戀人出差多日寂寞不堪自行解決的場景？！  
　　可念頭隨即被惱火取代了，他快步上前拍了拍艾倫，語氣有些無法控制。

　　「怎麼回事？不是答應我能照顧好自己嘛？桌上的東西幾乎沒動就算了！怎麼整個身子幾乎沒蓋到被，要是二度著涼怎麼辦？你──」

　　「嗚…利、利威爾先生…」光看到艾倫清醒轉過頭來的模樣，利威爾整顆心都軟了下去，還沒出口的斥責全數嚥回肚裡。他低下身將人輕抱起，柔聲安撫。

　　「抱歉，我不該兇你…怎麼了？」

　　「好…好難受，那個藥，我自己沒辦法順利弄…」他的聲音越來越小，那是心虛所致，畢竟自己信誓旦旦的要男人放心去上班的。

　　「沒事…先吃點東西，晚點在幫你投第二回。」他輕輕拍著眼角有些淚痕的少年。自己剛才也太不小心，亂了方寸就對極度虛弱的人大聲，現在懊悔極了，將艾倫抱在懷裡蹭了對方許久才讓他靠在床頭。

　　「唔…我還是會想吐。」

　　「別擔心，這湯調的比較重，能掩蓋掉甜味的，試試。」

　　利威爾將擺在小桌上的餐盒打開，撲鼻的鮮香味刺激少年的鼻腔，啜了幾口湯汁，酸味和辣味對不會吃辣的少年此時是意外的順口，好像也挑起食慾，主動勺起些營養的魚肉。

　　「這是不得以的方式，慶幸你喉嚨沒發炎才可以這麼做。」看艾倫總算進食，情況有小進步，利威爾一邊揉著他的腦袋這才安下懸了一整天的心。  
　　效果事半功倍，在休息一會躺下後小眠有逼出一些汗，幫他擦拭後，估了一下時間，間隔應該有六小時以上，認為妥當了，利威爾湊近到艾倫耳邊。

　　「坐起來吧…我來幫你。」

　　「嗯？這樣…不會反而更加塞不進嘛？」

　　「不會的。」對男人的預想多少有些不理解，但腦子依舊沉澱澱也就不假思索地照做，利威爾盤腿，男人的臂力很強，待艾倫撐起上半身就一把將人抱起讓他跨在自己大腿上頭，倒是在退去睡褲和底褲時搞的嗑嗑絆絆。怕人受寒所以在進食後換了乾淨的衣物，現在還是要脫掉，換作平時就乾脆的不給人衣服穿了。

　　「要放進去囉？」戀人此時鴕鳥般的將頭窩在利威爾頸肩，感覺到他微微點頭後，指頭立刻將膠囊推入了深處。

　　「嗯…」

　　「放輕鬆…沒事的…」感覺的到自己的指頭被洶涌包裹，而且腸壁還眷戀不捨的吮著，好像要將自己再往裡頭吞進一個深度「別夾緊，試著放鬆，不然等下又會排出來。」

　　「沒那麼容易啊…我、我沒辦法…就是會…」知道自己不做點努力就無法突破窒礙難行的狀況，可是精準的控制，說服身體放鬆對現在的自己實在太困難。當然，利威爾又怎會強迫此時辦不到的人，只是這樣下去很不妙，自己的胯部早已緊繃的撐出一個形狀。  
　　艾倫也不是不清楚，但問題總需找到一個平衡點，只是對於現在的兩人來說，肢體接觸上的擦槍走火比較尷尬罷了。

　　「利威爾先生…」艾倫收緊環住頸子的手，在男人耳邊輕輕說著，腰部有些放軟，囊袋不時接觸到隔著布料，有些發燙的硬挺，讓利威爾絞在內部的手指也感受到更加濕潤的黏膩「進來也沒關係哦…」

　　「…………不行…你還在生病…」

　　真的很不善說謊啊…明明就停頓了特別久…  
　　他稍微抿了抿唇繼續說。

　　「可以的，剛睡過那一會，燒有退了些…」不止是看男人忍的痛苦而心疼，自己心愛的人的手指埋在自己的體內許久，而且還在碰觸自己最私密的部分為自己勃起，這個認知也足夠艾倫動情。況且這時自己還不硬，那可能等自己感冒好了之後要換掛個泌尿科…

　　「如果您不相信的話，可以量看看我的體溫。」總覺得艾倫抓著自己肩膀的力道有些加重，他的話語很輕很輕，令人屏息，深怕一個動靜就可能讓薄如煙絲的他灰飛煙滅「用您的那根溫度計…」

　　這句話出口真的是要連水銀溫度計都會炸開的程度。

　　男人一掌拍向腦門黑著臉嘖了一聲，在掏出口袋裡薄薄的鋁紙，咬牙撕開後利索的套上，確認藥劑還沒掉落，就由手指換成滾燙的肉刃挺進。因為體溫的關係，裡頭又熱又軟，很快便適應了自己的尺寸，舒服的衝擊彼此的交感神經。

　　說有退燒根本是騙人的啊…這不是整個人都癱在自己身上嗎？！

　　身上的人根本連支撐軀體的力氣都沒有，雖然不疼，但光承受進入就讓艾倫顫抖個不停，忍著立刻長驅直入的衝動，耐心的按摩對方纖軟的腰椎，時而拍拍背，像極在安撫一個奶娃。  
　　男人動作充滿寵溺與珍惜，有時候他會煩惱，這樣一個需要自己操心的小子，他能陪伴到幾時，每每想到這連他這位標準面癱也會鼻酸，如果哪天自己不在了，這個年紀小他一輪以上的臭小鬼能好好照顧自己嘛？  
　　偶爾看到失去活力的年輕戀人他就與那該死的年齡差所帶來的困擾聯想在一塊。

　　「呼嗯…」像是醉得不像話，艾倫的臉頰緋紅一片，已經分不出到底是情愫所致還是由裡向外擴散的熱源。  
　　他沒力了，沒力的將身體向前傾靠在男人身上，身心完全交給對方，任由利威爾擺弄。這是一次速度極為緩和的性愛，縱使窒息般地爽快幾乎讓人不能自己，神經快要斷裂，最後一絲理智也依然提醒男人這回不能像平時那樣大起大落，為避免頂撞、壓迫到深處的藥物，利威爾只能算是在少年體內摩娑。  
　　可僅是這樣隔靴搔癢的動作，兩人的歡愉當然都只是不斷堆積而無法找到宣洩的出口，不約而同，利威爾握了握艾倫硬的流水的前端，用掌心磨蹭、包覆。而艾倫竭盡所能的討好，稍嫌笨拙的描摹戀人平時為自己做的，溫熱濕軟的舌面拂過利威爾的側頰，含著對方的耳殼，捲起舌尖戳刺，進出對方的耳洞，就跟兩人結合在一起的部分一樣。

　　他難耐的將灼熱的吐息噴灑在舔得濕淥淥的耳上，這對利威爾無疑是種明知故犯的挑釁。

　　「哼嗯──」不負眾望地，男人的熱楔果然又硬是脹了一圈，引發瞬間拔高而短促的情慾哼聲。

　　「夠了！艾倫…不要再煽動我，不然有得你受！」

　　聽見利威爾的嚇阻，為了保護自己、為了證明自己的愛憐出於真心而不是身體官能刺激的依賴，心裡更是一暖，其實自己也是借酒裝瘋，因為生病再加上生活忙碌，兩人好些日子沒有做了，確實很想念對方，明明近在咫尺卻每分每秒想念對方的一切，想念他的體溫。因此乾脆的趁勢撩撥對方，誰知意外多得一個驚喜。  
　　自己，遠比口頭上的表達要更加無法言喻的喜歡著你啊…你知道嗎？

　　「沒、沒關係的…可以、在動用力一點…」自己在說什麼啊？嘛…算了，就豁出去了，羞恥心什麼的都先擱著吧。

　　「該死──」他扣緊少年的腰部，讓彼此的身體緊緊貼合，男人狂躁的啃噬艾倫胸前的粉點，有些粗暴地在唇齒間撕咬，他在利威爾給予的快意中載浮載沉，動作確實變大了，可是對比平常，顯示了對方極盡的克制。  
　　少年將頭抬高，努力汲取稀薄的空氣，好似連周遭的溫度也跟著攀升，不是很激烈，但這種充滿愛慾的氛圍如雲霧般籠罩自己，也越發大膽的將身子更往前挺，好方便利威爾的肆無忌憚。  
　　少有的主動讓他徹底完敗，相較艾倫感受到的認知，利威爾這邊的衝擊也不小，很快便繳械投降。雖然並非直接噴勃、澆灌在體內，可柱身強烈的顫動也連帶激出了艾倫的射精感，終是射在兩人的腹部上。

　　「哈…哈、好濕…」已經夠一蹋糊塗了，坐在身上的人還繼續講著可能讓情況更加一發不可收拾的話語，一邊以指尖撥弄彼此黏膩不堪的腹部。  
　　利威爾是當機立斷趕緊將自己的傢伙退出，誰知身上的小鬼發了瘋似的又湊了過來，扶著自己的柱身，將頂端對準穴口使勁的蹭。

　　「不再來一發嘛？」他睜著已經潤濕、渾圓而好看的過份的雙眼，用著無辜的神情說著恬不知恥的話…

　　「你…」這樣的艾倫實在該死的、性感的要命，可是要不是生病…而且為何偏偏是生病時他才如此主動？！矛盾想法不斷在腦內互相衝突、拉扯，搞的男人的臉色陰鬱到不行。

　　「？」一隻手撫上了艾倫的後腦杓，他像隻大狗天真的偏了偏頭。

　　「鬧夠了沒發情小鬼──」 

　　「好痛──」

　　對於艾倫的邀請，利威爾選擇一頭撞上去，人當場給他撞暈了過去…

 

　　等艾倫清醒時，自己已經被套上帽T，帽子蓋著頭部，身體也被被單裹的死緊像是睡袋，整個人活像隻蓑衣蟲，額頭上倒是多了熱騰騰的一包。

　　「等你病好了在教訓你，聽清楚沒？」

　　「是…」他憋著嘴，兩眼發神的盯著熟悉到不行的天花板，吃利威爾一記頭槌腦子都清醒了，這才對於剛才自己的浪蕩行徑無地自容，臉唰地又通紅一片，死死盯著天花板死都不想和利威爾對視。

　　男人輕輕闔上門後，在門外聽到了臥室裡不長的一聲崩潰大叫後，手捂著自己也有些微熱的臉。

　　嘁、太可愛了吧…  
　　  
　　他決定到隔壁書房去整理文件冷靜一下。

 

　　看來自己是被傳染了吧，嗯，一定是。

 

 

눈_눈：其實我在湯裡加了點料（開玩笑的


	7. 【利艾】夜燈

　　房裡那盞深褐色基座、米色娟布燈罩的夜燈，是利威爾慶祝他就讀名校的禮物，艾倫是需要一點光源才能入睡的體質，光線依舊柔和，一個翻身，身旁卻少了一個熱源，倒是一旁的矮桌多了個身影。

　　饒了饒自己的髮絲，鎖骨上的牙印還帶著一點麻癢，指甲輕輕刮搔，一邊回想熟睡前的記憶試圖加速自己清醒。

　　已經將近一個月沒有任何聯繫，他想到自己在高級餐廳內，專注的不是眼前的美食，而是許久未見的一種奇異陌生感，但同時又要掙扎拋開、趕緊調適，投入在不多的時光中找回獨自一人時思念的酸楚，好來放大此刻舒心恬適的寵溺。  
　　用餐過後，男人將艾倫送回住處，在利威爾轉身即將上車，闔上門駛離這個安靜的租屋地段，回到公司繼續趕進度，少年抓住了那熨燙的挺拔無皺的西裝衣角，輕輕靠了上去，說了句我好想您。壓抑太久，連一時拋棄平日堅毅偽裝都忘了，良久總算想起自己藏匿於內心的渴望與孤寂，可現在才想起已經太遲了，轉身之後，他的戀人又要回到那一陳不變的忙碌生活，心口好像被人凌遲，不斷重複刨開，連手也不爭氣地顫抖起來。

　　知道年輕戀人乖巧，僅是說了一句真切、透露思念的話語，利威爾當機立斷留了下來。那是無聲的默契，只要兩人完全都不多做交談，他可以就這樣繼續欺騙自己去無視每天睜開眼就是那雙翠綠瞳眸的幻覺，但只要艾倫一開口，自己就會像繃緊的神經斷裂之時，一切後續他都可以不管了，只要是艾倫的一切，都是最優先的。

　　許久沒踏入的房門、許久沒接觸的床鋪、許久沒有碰觸的身體，一切依然熟悉，可是卻讓他想要狠狠訕笑自己的分身乏術。

　　由於離學區便利為優先考量，艾倫獨自在外頭租了簡潔的小單人房，因此若是要過夜多是回利威爾的住處。不過兩人的生活圈沒有交會點，他們並不算遠距離戀愛，建立在包容與體諒前，兩人的相處時光逐漸被壓縮。他知道利威爾會去哪家商行買菸買酒；他知道艾倫會在哪家書局閱讀、在哪家咖啡廳點個可可消磨一下午，他會偷偷跑到自己公司樓下，望著屬於自己辦公室的樓層，少年並不知道，男人從沒錯過他的視線。  
　　他熱烈的與那位迫切期望能夠有什麼驚喜出現，眼中的光彩漸漸黯淡下去的少年對視，每當艾倫轉身離去，帶有些微青筋的手掌不自覺抬起貼上那道冰冷的隔絕。  
　　男人刻意不去正視，自己內心的缺實在大的無法用任何事物去替代填補。

　　他們身處在同一個城市，心卻如兩座相隔千里之遙、人去樓空的孤島。

　　利威爾多半隨身帶著筆電、幾份文件隨手就可處理，看著他認真的背影被夜燈的光源放大，溫柔的籠罩自己。  
　　少年總算撐起身，被光源映照的姿態如夕暉下垂首的白鶴，將薄被裹住自己光裸的身軀，輕手輕腳移動到利威爾背後。

　　側身傾靠，享受那沉穩的安心感，感覺到背部的重量與熱源，男人微偏過頭昂眉，鼻樑上架著一副精緻、閃著銀光的細邊眼鏡。

　　「吵醒你了？」身後的人搖了搖頭。

　　「起來做什麼？快回去睡。」依舊聽不出情緒的低語，是令人沉靜的琴音。

　　「怎麼可以…下次你有空這樣陪我，不知道又是何時了…連約個晚餐都如此久違，更別說剛才的暢快。」他淡淡的啟口，語氣裡透著幾乎無法讓人察覺的怨懟，不過利威爾是清楚的。  
　　他壓抑了自己呼之欲出的哽咽聲，不提還好，只要一勾起便一發不可收拾，他將思念沉於湖底，可稍微一個驚動就如同翻攪起堆積的泥沼，清澈的水就此汙濁。

　　聞言，男人算是妥協，隨他的意，畢竟時間對現在的兩人實在吃緊的可以，春宵苦短，也就任著他的少年撒嬌。

　　一會，少年轉過身，纖長的手攀著利威爾的肩，瞧了眼對方的文件便湊到一邊逕自拿起。核對、歸檔這類行政手續艾倫還是能分擔的，一方面希望這可以多少減少男人的工時、增加相處的機會，自己也能派上用場，一舉數得。  
　　就算彼此安靜無聲沒有談話，一起做事，總贏過平日自己坐在桌前獨自複習課題要來的好。

　　但殊不知自己對利威爾來說就是個天大阻礙，絕對不會是他扯後腿，而是他的存在令男人分心。  
　　披蓋在身上的薄毯僅是襯托，毫無遮掩作用，粉嫩的乳首、曲線美好的腰肢、富有勻稱肌肉的手臂穠纖合度地賞心悅目。雖說這副軀體已經看過多次，也品嘗了無數次，但視線仍然無法控制的不斷瞟向起伏的胸線最後隱沒於遮擋的地方。

　　若隱若現，只惹的人更想窺探罷了，加上那上頭一堆讓人浮想翩翩的齒印、瘀痕，一想到在那白瓷般肌膚上烙印的始作俑者就是自己，不可一世的強佔慾和滿足感油然而生，下身不免一陣熱。

　　「利威爾先生，這些已經可以了，請您過目──」雖說不用排序，但整理成疊的文件散落一地，好似玫瑰凋零的殘紅，一片一片，零落在兩人之間。

　　他將人按倒在地，被子完全敞開，失去了本來就等同於虛設的作用。留戀不捨的身體赤裸的展現在自己眼前，直接而強烈的視覺饗宴讓人血脈賁張，他俯下身，埋在艾倫的頸窩輕嘆。

　　「你根本是作業妨礙啊…」男人的語氣有些懊惱，畢竟自己確實敵不過戀人的致命吸引。

　　「怎麼這樣說…我可是很努力的啊，我會難過的。」少年微笑著輕撫男人剃的利落的後腦勺，感受到噴灑在頸子的鼻息再度變的熾熱，就像剛才，自己被他粗魯的抱過。

　　霎時，自己的臀部被高高抬起，私處感受到一股柔韌、濕涼，已經沾覆腥羶的前端重新被溫熱的口腔包覆，他柔順的癱在地，手臂橫在眼前，任由男人動作，上半夜的折騰已經讓自己軟了腰，沒有任何抵抗的力氣，也或許是自己並不想推拒。

　　他垂眸，睫毛隨著激動的情緒輕輕顫抖，忍著反射性地緊張努力去感受男人在身上每一寸標記時的霸道姿態，自己的腿根主動往兩旁張開迎合。

　　利威爾再次進入自己，深達靈魂，整顆心都像被千刀萬剮，但又被甜蜜完整充實，低低喘息沒了一開始的嬌媚，而是沙啞添上幾分慵懶的性感，粗大的硬物在體內摩擦蹂躪，還是逼得久未交歡的戀人淌出幾滴不適的淚水。  
　　這幅畫面，是讓利威爾看的又動心又心疼，不停歇的抽送間，他吻上有些微涼的唇瓣，含入嘴裡細細研磨、啃咬。

　　「您這樣…會做不完的，嗯…」看來脖子上又要多幾口子了，消不掉的話不知該怎麼辦才好。

　　「有什麼辦法…所以在案子告一段落前，我盡量不跟你見面也是有原因的。」伴侶本身的存在就是一種威脅，這可讓一個健全的成年男性吃足苦頭。停下了腰部的挺動，將人圈在懷中，撥開艾倫額間的碎髮，在上頭吻了吻。

　　「快點把這退了，艾倫…過來我那，我們就能天天見面。」

　　小心呵護不能被發現的情感，每天在離校數公尺的距離，不被同儕師長察覺的地方提前在那等待，不在乎年齡的差距，彼此心智上的隔閡處，包容自己偶有的脾氣；能夠接受電話另一頭出乎意料的撲空，學會了沒有通電的夜晚自己擁抱自己入睡，了解到，不管做什麼，只要身邊有他，一切都被賦予意義。  
　　一路喀喀絆絆走過，曾經以為只是在任由時間來風化，潛移默化中，只變得更加喜歡，想為對方變得更好，掌心的溫度從來沒有離去過，現在也終於意識到，自己已經成年了，已經到了可以，偷偷瞞著父母，擅自做些決定的＂壞孩子＂的年紀，而這樣的機會，是珍視自己的他給予的。看來，自己被人好好愛著啊…

　　「給我點時間吧…總需要、好好跟家裡交代一下的…」艾倫輕輕將身子弓起，讓自己完全與利威爾貼合在一塊，攬緊對方感受高熱的體溫、健碩的胸膛、腰際、厚實地背膀。  
　　這句話算是應許了，那再多等一些時日也無妨，往後再來彌補這些日子的寂寥。  
　　  
　　「之後我會再幫你配一副鑰匙和磁卡…」少年難得急不可耐，先一步阻斷了對方還未說完的話語，柔軟溢香的舌主動探入，勾過男人的與之糾纏，在纏綿的過程中偷偷瞟了眼利威爾專注、好似將自己的一切悉數臨摹一遍的神色，便又繼續投入於彼此的歡愛中。

　　昏黃的暖色光源，將兩人緊密交纏的身影氤氳在乾淨無痕的牆面，徹夜無眠。

　　就算風雨將至，流離巡岸的孤舟也終於入了熟悉的港灣。

　　城市的最後一盞街燈，熄了。


	8. 【利艾】一色

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 三觀不正  
> 囚禁/軟禁  
> 強制  
> 下藥

又有一片花瓣飄落  
既然無力去阻擋風  
就為對岸失聲痛哭的你  
作為餞別的禮物

那天的約定　就把它忘了吧

 

利威爾兵長從我手裡溜走兩次。  
這次不會再讓你逃掉了。

 

　　啪嚓──粉筆突然間一個施力過猛寫斷，漫開些許的粉塵，利威爾取出口袋的衛生巾抹了抹手，繼續抄寫教程。  
　　今日的課程他幾乎沒有走下台前巡視，也因此不會有學生注意到，他的額角密佈一層薄汗。  
　　他在為了什麼緊張？不，他如坐針氈，打從一個月前在辦公室裡收到的一份新轉學生名單，他的人生又注定無法靜若止水。  
　　艾倫˙耶格爾，他當然還記得這個人是誰，他荒謬的前世記憶、他的部下，同時也是，每天盯著他的後背的視線的主人。  
　　艾倫成為他的學生也過了一個月了，自從他們相遇的那天起，利威爾便緊繃神經再沒鬆懈過，直到某天，一直是倍受所有師生景仰的典範不見了。

 

　　筆直的跨海大橋，不算遠的距離，至少隔幾周就會這樣開車進入市區採買。抱著、拎著數個牛皮紙袋，進了屋後將東西擺在開放式的流理台，男人解開領口，將袖子整齊的捲起。  
　　窗外一段距離就是沙灘，浪花規律的拂過海岸線，明媚的午後，他將研磨好的咖啡切齊盛裝把手、連上機台卡榫、將水壺置上爐臺，把抽屜裡的文件取出放在茶几上，按下電腦的開機鍵，他準備以輕鬆的方式消磨又能將公事處理好度過這天。  
　　整齊堆疊的文件側邊除了幾種顏色的分類標籤外，其中明顯夾著一張似是相片的彩紙。

　　叮咚－－  
　　脆響劃破了海邊小屋的寧靜，是韓吉嘛？他不記得今天有約，越過客廳，拉下拴鍊，一開門，利威爾轉動門把的手僵放在上頭，同時，廚房傳來水壺燒開的尖銳氣鳴。  
　　瞳仁縮小的剎那，他聽見對方如此說道。

　　「即使這樣你也不想見我、也沒關係，你知道，我不會疼的。」當他反射性的想用力闔上門，比他快上半秒，一截手臂就這麼探進來橫在門邊，利威爾即時煞車，好在自己反應快，不然無法想像自己手勁下的後果。

　　「…別耍我…哪可能不疼…」

　　一杯剛沖泡好，飄散薄煙的咖啡放在來訪者面前，利威爾跟著入座，看對方依然直挺挺的端坐，不禁慢慢啜著苦口的飲品藉此分散注意，直到──

　　「您為什麼離開？」利威爾連瞟都不敢瞟一眼，甚至是將頭面向窗外「…因為我？」

　　那之後，利威爾自主申請調職，還挑了個遙遠的，離島小學校。個資照理來說是不可能泄漏的，可見他這孩子的思維果然並非純真率直，而是過於扭曲的伶俐。  
　　該來的，躲不掉。

　　「為什麼要躲我？」男孩幽幽的說，沒有一絲起伏。

　　「艾倫…回去吧。」

　　就像往火焰裡墜落的雨珠，唦的一聲蒸發殆盡。利威爾的一句話，惡狠狠的刨去他胸口一塊血肉，發出幾不可聞的哀鳴。  
　　他的呼吸紊亂，甚至整個人都在顫抖，不可置信的盯著眼前，蠻不在乎，說著如此平淡話語的人。

　　「理由…」

　　「如果是要談前世，記憶我也有，但這不代表什麼、艾倫，時代不一樣了，這裡沒有巨人，你也沒有巨人之力，你會痛，你會受傷，你有感覺…」

　　他聽著，利威爾放下杯子，他看著，且逃避似地端起杯子，愣神地看著深色的鏡面，他需要雙手捧著，否則以那發抖的程度，咖啡早撒了。

　　「你有全新的人生，會有喜歡的對象…」

　　「我喜歡的是你…」

　　「但你有為我想過嘛？我也會有喜歡的女性，有記憶，不代表我們不會改變。」

　　「我從來沒有變過，你在怕什麼？」

　　「人心會隨時間風化。」男人殘忍的一一反駁，後者被抵制的無言以對。

　　「晚點我送你回去…」他打算握起杯緣將剩下的咖啡喝乾，不料手收回一半，竟無力的讓物品鬆脫。頃刻是摔落的聲響，以及一聲沈重的悶哼。  
　　液體漫開於地，侵染了凌亂的髮絲，男孩居高臨下的望著，不帶任何憐憫。

　　「我沒辦法…我只能那麼做了…」

 

　　聽見耳邊痛苦而愉悅的哀嚎，身體清楚的、無法抵擋的生理反應，腦中只充斥著，為何會變成這樣？世界還正常運轉嗎？

　　他思索艾倫下藥的時機，無奈怎麼想都沒有理出頭緒，又或者是自己處處都是破綻吧。

　　等到意識回復，自己已經被綁在椅子上，腳踝被固定在椅腳、雙眼被遮蔽，但依稀能從綁帶的隙縫看見一點微弱的光暈，從一開始自己口裡被塞著異物他就暗叫不好。  
　　他的下體被壓迫著。大腿上的重量以及胸前的觸碰全都在警示即將發生的事。

　　「嗚、嗚－－唔－－」

　　「老師醒了嘛？」他將塞在口中的布團抽掉，下頷發麻，一些唾液就這麼跟著流出。

　　「你不是說過要我相信自己的選擇嗎？為何那時候要將我推開？」

　　「因為我對你沒有愛…」

　　「那為何不讓我留下？不是沒有愛嗎，又為什麼獨自去拖延時間？」

　　「別誤會，那只是義務。」

　　男人嘴硬的令艾倫無地自容，只能散散的嗤笑自己。他看不見艾倫是怎樣的低落，原以為在自己的無理取鬧後至少能聽見他對自己的一點惻隱之心、能夠被他視為撒嬌，但如今得到的答案，是艾倫預想了無數次，卻也是最不想要的結果。

　　「老師…」

　　「不必這樣稱呼我了。」聽得出他聲音裡的慍怒。

　　「也是，你當然不會喜歡這稱呼，因為我該叫你兵長才對，是吧，利威爾兵長。」熱舌舔過耳珠，發涼沁著冷汗的掌心撫觸利威爾的腹部，他知道男孩想耍什麼花樣。

　　「別讓我看不起你。」

　　「有差嗎？你不在乎…所以，就當彼此快活一場。」他捧起男人的雙頰，輕輕的吻了上去，利威爾想撇開嘴，艾倫更是氣憤，原本輕柔的吻變成了暴虐的撕咬，為了抵禦這爬到頭上撒野的小獅子，利威爾也咬破了對方的唇瓣。

　　像是不甘於永遠是被打壓的那方，他微微抬起腰，指頭探進嘴裡攪弄黏膜便緩緩推入體內，草率進出了幾下，握住利威爾半勃的性器…

　　「住手…」他的嗓音壓低幾分，那是兵長盛怒的表現，不過，那又怎麼樣？

　　「艾－－」話還沒說完，想要恫嚇的對象又將剛才的異物塞入口中，塞的更深，到完全無法吐露任何聲響的程度。

　　「在您嘴裡的…是我的內褲，呵呵，您就，好好享受吧。」一手快速的套弄，直接將男人尚未甦醒的部分弄到硬，另一手則將自己的私處以兩指往旁撐開，對準穴蕾，用力的一坐到底。

　　「唔－－」交合的痛楚立刻反映在雙方的知覺上。

　　生理上的刺激使器官違逆己意地充血，艾倫沒多加潤滑就這麼讓對方進入，太過粗魯的擴張，一點點血液就順著柱身流了下來。  
　　一開始腦中被撕裂的痛楚佔據，緩過氣後，撐著利威爾的肩頭，慢慢的支起身子上下律動，自己的血液也逐漸濕潤彼此的摩擦。

　　該死的臭小鬼。

　　手被緊緊的箍在後頭，感覺的出來這傢伙是來真的，真的不顧任何道德倫理，就算是強來，也要自己乖乖就範。  
　　視覺被剝奪著實牽引更多的感官刺激，僅僅是艾倫生澀的動作，下體熾熱的絞緊讓利威爾清楚瞭解到這的的確確是男孩的第一次。

　　「嗯－－」又變大了。其實本來的尺寸就已經讓自己吃不消，沒想到在體內又硬是脹了一圈，可見，男人並不是沒感覺，各種意義上的，利威爾抗拒不了自己。  
　　想到這，男孩的笑意加深了幾分。

　　「啊…好舒服，兵長的…」在艾倫胡亂的扭腰後，總算慢慢找到一個特定角度，似乎只要往那個部分碾壓就能催生更多快意。食髓知味，結合的部分洶涌的敲擊彼此的胸腔，飽和的快感令人滅頂，艾倫激動的攬著利威爾的脖頸，刻意在他耳邊吐出自己露骨的告白。

　　「嗯…快要…」他不知道自己下意識的緊繃肌肉，像是催精一般的壓迫，利威爾不斷倒抽氣，這樣強烈的刺激也讓自己無法克制的快到極限。

　　「哈啊－－」艾倫尖叫的同時，高潮的機能使身體反射性緊繃，利威爾也不敵這更加一層的緊緻，盡數射在體內。

　　「好、好熱…」艾倫的泣吟非常動聽，可這無非是精神上的折磨與衝擊，那是他的學生，那是他曾經視如己出，當成孩子疼愛的部下。  
　　而這場凌遲還沒結束，艾倫扶著他的胸膛撐起身體，自己剛射精微微疲軟的陰莖滑出，孩子伏跪在地，臉頰蹭著男人的大腿內側百般討好，最後將濕漉漉、殘留白液的器官含入。  
　　夜晚變的無比漫長，黑深邃的無限延伸。

 

　　起初，內心的悖德之感加上官能性的刺激確實會讓一位正常男性勃起，但經過兩日，除了不足的水分攝取，幾乎是48小時沒有停歇的性交，在身體的倦怠與精神上的疲憊交織，後面利威爾怎麼樣也硬不起來，短時間內持續性的高潮麻痹了知覺與末梢神經，但這並不構成艾倫放過他的理由。

　　「我來讓兵長舒服的飛起來吧。」那個乖巧的孩子上哪去了？他不敢相信自己聽到的，那超出紀律，失態而失格的瘋狂行徑。  
　　嘴裡的異物被取出，毫無防備的，舌面上突然多了一個小物體。艾倫將膠囊塞進利威爾的嘴裡，強制將開水渡給極力反抗的人，虎口掐住他的下頷逼迫他吞下，椅子震的喀啦喀啦響。  
　　不一會兒，由於過份的心律促使藥效來的更快更猛，身體逐漸發熱，腦海漸漸被性慾填滿，艾倫順勢的跨坐回利威爾的腿上，立即成為他的發洩管道。  
　　他失控的想要對方，可是這樣的性交方式卻又不足以安撫，而內心更是掙扎，但掙扎也不過，意識飛遠前的徒勞無功。

　　「艾倫…艾倫…」

　　您可終於願意叫我了。他激動的摟緊利威爾，靠在他的頸窩，好讓男人側過頭就能舔舐他的耳廓、熱情的舌吻。  
　　溫熱甘美的唾液是體內焚燒的灼痛上乘的緩解，最緊密的接觸是能安撫靈魂的繾綣旖旎。  
　　艾倫很痛，快感其實沒捕捉到多少，腦子也像漿糊糊在一起，但僅是男人啞著嗓叫著自己的名字，就足以令他意亂情迷。

　　就算清楚那只是利威爾因為春藥所產生的行為，只要藥效過了，他原先的理智絕不可能這樣熱情的叫喚自己，就算是欺騙自己，那也無所謂。就這樣反覆，軟了就餵藥，硬了就繼續做愛，看不見盡頭的精神折磨，是艾倫微不足道的報復。

　　好像是第四天的時候，艾倫拿了紅線將彼此綁在一起，他改讓男人的手環在自己的腰際，他自己的雙手捆上紅繩，與利威爾的頸子輕輕地繞在一起。

　　「可以的話，我比較想拿針把我們縫在一起，手臂、身體、腳，全都…。」利威爾更加肯定，他已經神智不清了，然而自己的狀況也好不到哪去，雖說有飲水就不至於那麼快死，但也不過是時間早晚的問題，身體機能確實下降了。

　　這幾日的飲食來源都僅是艾倫事先擺放在一旁的玻璃壺，喝下幾口餵給對方，唇舌交纏間，也不知到底順利喝下多少。食物也只是簡單的脆餅或是麵包，事實上家裡還有剛補貨的儲糧，先不論料理了，簡單的燒水煮麵他都沒有打算，恐怕，是要兩人就死在這裡。  
　　又不知過了幾小時，或是一天，何時，他們總算停下了那瘋狂的交媾，而偶爾的呢喃也沒了。漸漸的，連原本還能聽見的海潮聲也消失了，什麼都聽不見…

 

　　「作戰失敗！全員盡速撤離──」有人高喊著作戰指示，一一由遠方傳遞過來，黃色煙幕漫布東邊的大地。

　　「力量用盡了？」沒有任何回答，只有耳邊亂了調的喘息。他們站在廢棄的樓塔上，眼下是無數正試著往上攀爬的醜陋怪物，而面對靠上自己後背的人，他將他推開了。  
　　「快走吧。」那個一直跟在他身邊的男孩瞪大雙眼，驚愕的無法說出任何話「如果我沒能跟上馬匹的蹤跡，就把我忘了吧…」他在男孩的眼前墜落，照著以往的步調披荊斬棘，直到氣體用盡、直到自己負傷的那隻腳被抓住…

　　他驚醒，這才發現剛剛似乎已經暈厥了一回，狀況相當糟糕，而艾倫已經接近昏死的倒在自己懷裡。

　　「艾倫，醒醒…」被綁死的雙手無力的輕叩著孩子的背脊「聽話…去喝水…你會死的。」

　　「…不要…我一放開的話，兵長又要…丟下我逃走了…」

　　對他而言，原來那一切都是逃跑嗎？

　　也是啊，這一切，都是自己教他的，他只不過是徹底貫徹這份信念。一個他認定不會後悔的選擇。  
　　既然如此，那也不必再逃避了，他不想要繼續流連漫漫旅程中的美好，那就由他來做他的終點。  
　　我會給你這世上，你唯一渴求的靠岸。

　　他抬起僵硬的手，往內收攏，讓艾倫緊緊與自己靠在一起…

 

　　滴、滴、滴。  
　　他靠在病床上，身上是過大的病服，穿透簾幕的微光將他的臉色映的慘白，看了看一旁還在昏迷沈睡的人，低頭，看向了插著點滴、黏了識別的手腕，韓吉的話迴盪在腦子裡。

　　連續幾日都聯絡不到人，對於利威爾跟自己談過的，韓吉心中也多少有譜，動身前往男人的住處，慶幸自己決定的快，破壞門鎖後，是不太能入目，凌亂不堪的景象，以及奄奄一息的兩人。  
　　在利威爾清醒後，韓吉概略的問了問幾個事發的重點，她甚至還幫忙敷衍了醫生那方面，然而她是將一個文件夾遞到消瘦許多的人眼前。

　　「我就不多插手什麼了，我想你自己也了解該負起部分責任。」

　　他解開繞了數圈的繩子，倒出來，散落在被單上的紙張無一不是在赤裸的責罰自己的罪過。  
　　那是上百張，艾倫從小到大的照片。

　　在把人安頓在醫院修養後，韓吉又回去一趟，想將一些學校那邊的東西替利威爾先整備好，不料她收拾到桌上的一疊文件，一張紙就這麼滑落在地，也是因為那張紙，促使韓吉翻箱倒櫃，將所有書籍或文檔放置的櫃子和電腦都檢查了一遍，搜出了一大堆的照片，而照片裡的人，清一色是同一位。  
　　那是艾倫，有些是他和家人出遊的照片，有些是在校授業、領獎的正式紀念照，單靠臉蛋與身上的制服就能判斷，那是比他找到利威爾時，更早以前的事。

　　利威爾早在一開始，就暗暗地想要參與艾倫的人生，不過當艾倫過了十五歲後，他卻壓抑了自己離經叛道的不正常念頭，但沒多加設想的是，換艾倫找上了自己。

只因一步之遙而錯過的愛  
為何將一切撕碎

 

　　換了好幾袋的營養劑，人是清醒了，但在見到坐在一旁的利威爾，原本狂妄的人反而拉起被角躲進被子裡，原以為會這麼一死了之，這下反而更加不敢面對這個人。

　　「把你的蠢腦袋抬起來，看著我。」

　　遲疑了好一會，明明是尷尬到快要死掉，不知該如何是好，但在聽見那熟悉的口吻、似是命令的語調，要自己注視他，男孩依舊瑟瑟的將自己的眼睛露了出來，看見那隻大手向自己伸來而緊張的閉上雙眼，不過頭頂上多了一個溫柔的熱度。  
　　只是摸著頭、順著髮，這樣的撫觸已經隔了多久？  
　　突然，男人將那一疊明信片大小的紙張挪到他眼前，在令人發睏的輕柔碰觸下，無聲的，閱覽過那些本該不可能出現在男人手上的，小時候的照片。

　　「那又為什麼老是避開我呢？」原來不是只有自己心念，但前世也是，現在也是，這個人總是為顧全大局、為他方著想，從不為自己放縱過一遍。大滴大滴的淚珠慢慢沿著眼眶滑落。

原諒同色的傷痛  
卻責備異色的過錯  
點亮同色的燈火  
去掩上異色的門扉

　　「我只是不想再孤單一個人，我不要你丟下我…」明明是一樣的心情，卻像只有自己的執著是不對的，總覺得，好不公平「自私一點啊，說你想留住我…說你不要我走…混蛋。」

　　「敢這樣跟我說話的你是第一個，也只有你了。」

　　艾倫的愛，不是大無畏的、近似親人絕對包容的愛，而是幼稚的，自私的只為自己囚禁對方滿足自身的情愛。不過，不談什麼不對等，因為利威爾本身也並非實質的墨守成規，不過是在既定俗成的價值觀上生成的壓抑，而非真正的本意。  
　　什麼讓他自由、讓他追尋真愛都去死吧，耗盡一世的輪迴才有勇氣誠實面對的情感，實在太愚不可及，不想再欺瞞自己、不想再放手，也不能接受將他拱手讓人。

　　利威爾吻住沒來的及反應的人，吻去他的淚水，握緊單薄的手放在頰邊輕聲。

　　「身為老師，我也該教教你正確的戀愛觀念。你那些亂七八糟的東西到底是從哪裡學來的？」男人輕笑著，將額頭靠上對方的，摩娑鼻尖。

 

　　愛，要從我愛你開始。


	9. 【利艾】禍從口出

　　「煩死了我考試掛科怎的？礙著你了？又不是你孩子你不要什麼都管倚老賣老行不行！」

　　「就憑我是你的學長、你的室友，艾倫耶、格、爾。」

　　嗯，幾坪大的小空間裡，兩張被單鋪成的床，一張平整、一張稍嫌凌亂，好，那是我的，兩張同規格的書桌，放置在同一側牆面切齊，這些都不算什麼我也就聽他要求照辦了，但他媽的成天自以為是的管制我的生活，小至我的吃喝拉撒睡，大至我的回宿時間，托他的福，進入大學第三年我是一個女朋友都沒有。  
　　一天不順心已經夠累了，一打開房門就是那個臭臉拎著我的成績單亮在我面前，很好，這是你逼我的。

　　「哈，我的學長又怎麼樣？！真是…當初運氣也真夠背的，抽個籤竟然也讓我跟同班的分開，跟你這個長相兇惡面露凶光的傢伙配到同一房，要是跟讓、阿爾敏他們同間多好！」

　　「你做什麼。」

　　「做我早就該做的決定！」我也真的發了狠，拉過旅行提袋一把抓過我為數不多的衣物、一把掃下桌上的用品，課本一本一本扔進袋子整理也不整理，是連多待在這空間一秒都不想。

　　「你剛說的話是認真的？」他在瞪我，從來沒有過的更加深一層的怒意，奇怪了那本來就是我的同學你才是一開始素不相識的人生什麼氣。

　　「當然！」我脫出這二字時他拽住我的手，緊得有點疼我不得不大叫出聲「幹什麼！放開我！」

　　「沒我允許你不准走。」

　　………什麼跟什麼？  
　　到底以為自己是誰啊！  
　　聽見那壓垮駱駝的最後一根稻草的關鍵詞，一怒之下我大吼出聲，但幾秒之後，這成了我人生中最後悔的一件事。

　　「幹！有種吃我屌啊！」我必須強調，這真的僅是我盛怒之下脫口而出的，　一句極為低俗卻也最為是情緒發洩出口的字句。  
　　然而我完全沒有料想到是這樣的發展。

　　肩頭好像被重重掐緊，突如其來的狀況也頓時讓我鬆了手，提袋落地的衝力還將裏頭的幾支筆震了出來，學長突然衝到我面前，或者該說撲。等我反應過來時，我已經被他按倒在書桌一邊的床鋪了。  
　　當他粗暴地扯下我的棉褲底褲，我總算從喉嚨發出了點聲音。

　　「利威爾？」不過幾秒間，覺得時間好幾倍的延展，好不容易可以出聲，接下來的畫面又讓我硬生生將所有話嚥回去。

　　低著頭，他將我原本縮著的性器扶起，由下方往上舔了第一下令我強烈震顫，第二下，他舔了一口頂端，接著整個含入嘴裡。我立刻將嘴巴捂了起來，甚至是閉氣，實際上我有在呼吸，我是緊張的一動也不敢動了。

　　利威爾是第一次做這樣的事嗎？而且為什麼可以跟男人？  
　　下體濕熱的包裹觸感一清二楚，可我只被滿腦的問號塞滿，震驚與疑問大於反抗，我應該一腳往他臉上踹的，然後撿起旁邊的褲子立刻往外跑，我應該這麼做的，但我卻沒有。  
　　眼神無法轉移，我愣神的看著他的腦袋在我的腿間上下游移，還有不時抬眼對上我的鋒利眼神，視線每交會一次，我的胸腔就強烈鼓動一次。  
　　好像有什麼聲音即將傾洩而出，我努力平復下來，但卻無法阻止我身體誠實的勃動與越發無法壓抑的呼吸，他似乎刻意地在收縮口腔刺激，我當下只好奇，為何他會那麼熟練，我逃避似地為了他、為了自己的生理反應找了一個十足合理的藉口。那只是因為我們都是男的。  
　　利威爾當然清楚哪裡最有感覺，我們都是男人，脆弱的嫩皮上處處盡是撩撥，在這正是見縫就能硬、不乏性慾的年輕歲月，隨便套弄個幾下誰都擋不了。  
　　但比較令我自己都有些恐懼的，是這比自己自慰好像還來的…舒服？  
　　被自己的荒唐想法激了一個寒顫，似乎反被利威爾做了錯誤的理解，我聽見他一聲有些沒了剛才狠戾的哼笑，隨後，便是他加快吸吮頻率的水漬聲，不敢相信，水聲是哪來的？我嗎？我興奮的溼了？這不可能的！  
　　他放輕力道的扣住我的雙腿微抬，不時還顧及囊袋，一般會做到這樣嗎？不對！這件事的發生從根本上就是不對的！  
　　萬分訝異間，他含吸我的卵蛋並輕輕拉扯，被這少有的新異快感刺激，我比平常自慰還要早射，那剎那我的額間都沁出了冷汗，我都要懷疑我是不是早洩了。  
　　然而這擔憂並沒有維持太久，因為我很快又被另一個衝擊的畫面帶走了思緒，　　我看見利威爾的喉頭咕動，不見他把我的白液吐出或是拿衛生紙處理。

　　「真濃…」他隨意以指腹抹開了殘留在嘴角，屬於我的液體。本來就是灰藍色的瞳眸好像變得比平常還要銳利，還是說我根本從沒認真瞧一眼呢？

　　不管如何，利威爾的步調很快，沒給我多於腦袋空白的時間，我接著先是聽見某種熟悉的金屬碰撞聲，其後是他變得暗啞的嗓子。

　　「給我夾緊了，否則就不是只用你的腿就可以了事的。」

　　一開始我不太明白他的意思，很快他就讓我理解了，我的腿被他高高舉起併攏，靠在他的肩上，霎時，熱燙的部分就這麼戳進了我股間的縫隙。  
　　利威爾借用我的大腿內側皮膚在…性交。模仿性交。  
　　這下我是真的當機了，有些頭暈目眩，也不知是被他衝撞的關係而眼花繚亂還是我快腦溢血了，利威爾的尺寸比我大了點，充血腫脹的部分在我腿間冒出又隱沒，頂端的點點晶瑩與我的微微疲軟、沾染精液狼狽不堪的部分不斷擦在一塊，弄得更加黏膩。  
　　好不容易停歇下去，我又再度繃緊神經，就在剛剛我看清利威爾的神態時，不妙，我又快要硬了  
　　他皻著眉峰，整個額角汗濕，咂嘴像是在延遲射精感的樣子，我從沒見過這樣的他。與常人無異。  
　　這麼說起來，挺奇怪的，我們從沒在同一個空間內解決過，保有個人隱私是一定的，同性之間偶爾一起看個AV分享也是青春的必經過程，但，跟利威爾在一起就沒辦法，如同異性同居，彬彬有禮、處處隱忍，的確，真的有好段時間沒有自慰了。  
　　反觀看到這樣接近流露真實的模樣，更加令自己興奮莫名。等等！我果然被撞的不對勁了，我幹嘛對一個同為男性的人心跳加速？

　　然而當他加快聳動的頻率時，雖清楚他現在的狀態，我卻不由得害怕起來，不是他的囊袋拍擊我的腿根所產生他真的在侵犯我的錯覺，而是，會陰靠近後面的部位一陣濕涼，我有些分辨不清是利威爾擺動所濺出、流淌的前列腺液，還是我真的濕了，不管是精液還是括約肌不自覺收縮泌出的腸液。  
　　不想承認的，那股涼意能夠舒緩體內被翻騰起的燥熱，僅只一點，我不敢再往下想了，因為那代表著，我的身體在求歡。

　　實在對於現下的窘迫不知如何是好，自己的雙腿被人作為發洩的媒介，而且似乎是承受方的定位，一時之間龐大的資訊令我無法招架，連自己何時下意識將原本攢緊床單的手鬆開，交疊橫在眼前都不曉得。

　　直到他突然拉開我的手臂，我的眼睛重新接觸光源有些不適應的酸澀。

　　「喂！你幹嘛？」

　　「嗯？」我不知道他在指什麼，但似乎當我看向他時激盪了他最後快速的抽送，利威爾的喘息聲漸漸有些失控，然後我的大腿傳來幾波強烈的抖動。

　　「啊──嘶……」我忘記將衣服往上掀，不對，我在想什麼，我當然不會想到，所以利威爾就這麼射在我的下腹部上，精液也噴濺在我的上衣下擺處。

　　他的器官退出了我的股間，持續抬高的腿總算放下，已經發麻了，我無力也無心的保持原來癱倒在床的姿勢，他卻不耐煩的嘖舌，衝過來扒了我的上衣，捲過棉被由後抱緊我。

　　「你還要幹嘛！做什麼脫我衣服？」

　　「你要穿著被我的精液沾滿像用過的衛生紙的衣服我也不介意。」

　　「那為什麼抱著我？這種時候你還睡得著？！而且現在才幾點。」

　　「吵死了怎麼那麼多話，給我閉嘴睡覺就是了！」

　　「唔…」我被他吼的不能反駁，只能乖乖的照單全收。  
　　慢慢靜下心的途中，我好像能懂利威爾要我們睡覺的用意了，他的老二還硬的貼在我的尾椎上…  
　　這天下午沒課了，再繼續爭辯什麼難保不會有第二輪慘劇發生，睡覺，確實是最好的辦法，逃避辦法。  
　　因為停歇了，所以腦袋跟著清醒了，他現在也一定很後悔吧，雖然算是被他強迫，但自己也硬了，等下醒來，該怎麼面對他呢？

 

　　原以為大白天的怎睡得著，誰知身體疲軟犯睏的嚴重，醒來時已經晚上了，寢室內一片黑，利威爾已經出去了   
　　我抓住被角往上拉高埋入被窩，也思考著甘脆之後就真把自己埋了，一時心急口快後悔莫及，我剛應該要大喊給我錢啊之類的話。  
　　可是事情已經確實發生了，腿間微微的黏膩與內側被摩擦過火的刺痛、腫熱不斷提醒著我剛才的一切。

　　接著我聽到鑰匙插入鎖孔，門鎖轉動的聲響，利威爾回來了。我聽他踩上木質地板，遲疑了一下，沒有聽見他開燈的聲音，反倒是從我們書桌的方向透來了一點微弱的光源，我探出頭，他把兩盞桌燈都打開。

　　「醒了？怕太亮你受不了，先這樣吧。」我撐起身嗚咽了幾下，揉著眼睛才發現，被單上披著一件襯衫，原本的T恤已經丟進洗衣籃了。  
　　套上衣服整了整，啊、這是利威爾借的，衣長短了些根本也遮不到什麼…我拉過我離家出走失敗的提袋，隨意拿出一件底褲，腳踩進短淺的褲管拉至髖骨，問話。

　　「你剛才…去哪了？」挺意外的，他只是平淡的回我。

　　「我去買晚餐，順便也給你帶一份。」他把一盒炒麵與一杯我喜歡的草莓冰沙推到我的桌上，好像什麼事都沒有，所以…我現在也要裝傻嗎？  
　　可是他接下來的話讓我有些糊塗。

　　「剛才的事，你也不想鬧大吧？」他語調冷漠，讓我分不清這是威脅還是大而化之「我們都只是一時衝動，就當做沒發生吧。」

　　什麼我們？是你才對吧！  
　　而且…是要怎麼去忘記，同宿三年的學長把自己口出來，也用自己的身體素股到射。  
　　揉了揉太陽穴，為了繼續維持以往的步調，渡過在學相處的剩下時間，我淡漠的扔了句晚餐錢多少？並撈找著丟進海溝裡的皮夾。

　　「不用，就當我請你吧…」討好？賠禮？所以飲品還特地挑了我喜歡的口味？「反正就是這樣，只要你想要就跟我說。」

　　………哈？  
　　他指什麼？我想要？他是在指晚餐還是？！

　　哪壺不開提哪壺，平時話少不打緊，這人一出口就讓人五雷轟頂。霎時，我聽見某種界線斷裂的聲響。

　　我又有說過我想要了？剛才分明就是你硬來！滿肚子怒氣頓時直衝腦門，驅使我大力一掌拍向桌面。

　　 「幹！想個屁！吃你大爺的老二吧！幹！」

　　………我的嘴巴怎就如此不爭氣呢？這回錯的是我沒錯，我認真考慮該來改改在外頭就勁把髒字掛嘴邊的壞習慣。

　　然後這次確實不是犧牲我的雙腿就能解決的事了，利威爾也真的幹了我兩次…以上。

 

　　後來，被單攤開來兩張疊在一起了，挺軟的又節省點空間，成績沒有掉反倒常拿前排，利威爾也沒在囉唆過，其實想回來，他對我一直都挺好的。

　　哦，對了，總之我們在一起了。被他釣上了。雖然很不想承認…

　　他告訴我，那時他以為我哭了，他以為自己把我欺負哭了有些自責，我跟他說只是眼睛不舒服，但他回我，我哭起來很可愛？！

　　之後我常常被他真的弄哭就是後話了。

 

 

庫謝爾：什麼！你把到耶格爾家的小兒子了？！Σ(ﾟAﾟ  
利威爾：我很厲害吧눈_눈✧  
庫謝爾：（哎呀…該怎麼跟卡露拉交代呢…


	10. 【利艾】自動殺戮

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU  
> 捏造  
> 肢體欠損注意  
> 利威爾公爵　艾倫伯爵

　　「不是同為平起平坐的爵爺嗎？伯爵為何甘願跟在公爵身旁不想升位。」

　　「聽說，是那個啦那個…」

　　男寵。  
　　穿梭在貴族間的閒言閒語倒是不錯的娛樂，為這和平之後，有些枯燥無味的日子增添點新鮮感。

　　白天，他是受人民景仰，曾經討伐國家威脅的士兵，如今他們都已由前線功成身退，與利威爾兵長各受封了接近皇族的高等地位，然而到了夜晚，艾倫還是有他個人的工作。如果能單純只做個給人暖床的男寵何樂而不為呢？

　　「唔－－嗚嗚嗚！」冰冷的平台上，被皮革綁縛固定的人劇烈掙扎起伏，灰白色的拋光石面蜿蜒腥紅，在血開始慢慢消弭被人員用吸引器具導入密封試管。

　　「這次打了藥能夠延遲時間，但最多只能撐幾個小時，依然必須儘速轉交給分析組。」長型的保存箱裡是切下的一段手臂與小腿「接下來是指甲與各部末梢，進行疼痛觀測。」

　　「嗯…近期的數值平均下來都差不多，這樣根本沒有什麼好上報的，耶格爾伯爵已經…」手腕、胸口、頸子，掙扎到破皮出血也遠不及凌遲的痛楚，那些早就不算什麼了，而且對於這樣的反應結果則顯示，艾倫已經趨於痛覺遲鈍好些時日。

　　「所以了，上頭有指示，要盡可能讓他重新感受到疼痛。」

　　「唔──」與光線隔離的眼部因為習慣黑暗因此能多少看見身旁的動作，一道黑影劃下，強烈但又已經習以為常的疼痛疾速擴展開來，自己的腿骨被硬生生敲碎了。

　　砰－－  
　　聽周遭似乎依然是不滿意數據的嘆息，已經做好迎接下一個重擊侵襲的準備，沒想到是實驗大門撞開的聲響。

　　「阿、阿克曼公爵！裡頭很髒，您還不能－－」

　　「時間到了。」利威爾拿出打開的懷錶，秒針剛衝出中天的範圍「人該還給我了，這是要超時工作嗎？」

　　「但是公爵大人，還有幾項沒──」

　　「規約就是規約，給我把人從台上放下。」男人的聲音很低，但足夠清楚的迴盪在空間裡，令人窒息發寒的氣壓更加彰顯他的怒不可遏。

　　「是…是。」每每時間一到利威爾就會破門而入，連半秒都絕不妥協。他抱起朝自己緩緩挪動的艾倫，揭開眼罩、扯破繃帶取出口裡的金製咬片，輕輕摀著努力睜著迷濛雙眸看向自己的人，被冷汗浸濕的額，以行動傳達沒事了，結束了，我就在這裡。

　　「哦，差點忘了…」一個迴身，資歷較淺的實驗人員的護目鏡濺上一片濃稠的血紅，男人徒手將口出很髒嫌語的人的頭顱捏個粉碎「小子，快把這裡收拾乾淨吧，既然嫌髒的話。」

　　幾名在實驗台另一側的人早靠向側門邊離的遠遠的，而離利威爾最近的倖存者頓時軟了腿，一屁股坐進一灘黃褐色的水窪裡。

　　為避免震顫牽動，他放慢步伐走在長廊，艾倫用還完好的那隻手勾過利威爾的頸項，討糖吃似地摩挲著男人的唇瓣，利威爾舔了舔艾倫唇上幾小時沒飲水乾澀的裂痕，舌頭溫柔的探了進去，但一個接觸之後激的利威爾驚出一個寒顫，迅速退了出去，他劇烈的換氣，心跳頻率猛地攀升，因為他碰上的不是艾倫軟糯的舌尖，而是，粗糙帶有鐵腥的斷面。  
　　艾倫的舌頭被割斷了，可他還能在外頭聽見逼近尖叫的聲響，利威爾幾乎是慌亂的抱緊懷裡欠損的肢體，青年脫力的，在陷入昏睡前有了這個念頭。

　　還真溺愛啊。

　　回到宅邸，下人只是恭敬的頷首不上前，他們知道，親自為艾倫伯爵服務的向來都是主人，只有主人才能做的事。小心翼翼將人放入溫水裡，倒水沖去覆蓋身軀大半的乾涸血痕，確認過傷口、斷面都已完全密合便開始用絲絨擦身，布料像是一塊橡皮，所到之處皆是乾淨白皙，好似什麼都沒發生過。  
　　兩手輕捧雙頰將艾倫的頭部抬高置在浴缸邊，青年最喜歡的果香洗髮劑在指腹與髮絲間搓揉成泡，期間他清醒過一次，但不敵身體的緊繃伴隨的疲憊，很快又沉沉睡去。  
　　殘破的肢體變的嬌小，雙臂展開便能將人以毛巾包裹，在慢慢套上外衣，舉起肩胛穿過袖子、抬起大腿穿過褲管時，缺失的截斷處開始慢慢生成白煙。

　　大概是等待回復的這段時間是利威爾最難熬的，他緊緊抱著艾倫，不斷抹去額間沁出的冷汗，機能正常運作人發著高燒，這樣就好，剩下只要趕快睡著就好，只要睡著了，利威爾就不會這麼痛苦。

　　孩子在半夜清醒，燒已經退了，手腳、舌頭也都長回來，比起以前，現在的再生速度是快了好幾倍。輕輕從熟睡的男人懷裡掙脫，他舉起雙手握了握拳，指節稍稍生硬的彎動，抬腿屈膝正常，只差原本碎裂的大腿現在有些痠麻，該死今天竟然出了新花招。  
　　  
　　「啊……啊……我…是…唉…盧…艾…倫…爺、咳耶…格爾。」指尖點在聲帶上，降低音量至最小嘗試發聲，嚥下幾口唾液，喉頭咕動，一切OK。  
　　好了，該來把人叫醒了。低頭湊近到男人身旁，重生的人伸舌強勢的掃蕩沉睡者的口腔，笨拙毫無章法的攪弄卻十足勾人，沒多久利威爾就完全清醒了。

　　「早安，阿克曼公爵。」一睜眼，便是一副玩世不恭的笑瞇瞇表情呈現在眼前，有些無奈同時也鬆口氣，卸下緊繃的神經，他揉著撐在枕邊的人的軟髮。

　　「伯爵的興趣還是一貫惡劣吶…」手順著髮絲來到頰邊，指腹描摹那清秀的臉蛋「真是不要命，割舌？綁條布不就得了，況且被割了我在外頭依然聽的見你的慘叫。」

　　「誰知道呢，大概，我的聲音太好聽他們受不了吧。」極度嘲佞，艾倫邊說一邊勾著腿晃呀晃的，視線突然瞟向男人的手臂。

　　「你又…」他有些憤慨扯住利威爾的手腕質問。他無法忍受艾倫的淒厲唉嚎，但也不可能丟艾倫一個人在實驗室，於是在等待的過程中漸漸衍生出一個焦慮病症，為了紓解，他會不自禁的不斷摳抓自己的手臂，直到指甲插進皮膚表層，刨進肉裡。

　　「沒事、別看了…艾倫？」利威爾沒好氣的將新舊傷疤滿布的手臂抽回，打算隨便敷衍過去，誰知孩子翻過身，跨坐在自己身上。

　　「不確認一下嗎？我的身體。」

　　「白痴，那是不可能的，不需要確認。」言下之意是艾倫不可能有哪部分遺缺，源於利威爾爭取了三項絕對條款，第一，絕不可進行頭部頸部相關的試驗，就算是一切資料收集完畢也不可，等同撤除原本會有的死刑，第二，不準切除生殖器，雖然能夠肯定所有器官皆可再生，忍的了痛，但精神與尊嚴未必撐的住，第三，非進入麻醉程序禁止進行臟器研究。  
　　除了這些，他們另外爭取到現在的頭銜，包裝了鮮艷的美名，光鮮亮麗的生活而非過街老鼠，可甜美的糖衣之後便是苦口的毒藥，要是能夠不讓艾倫淪為實驗生體就好了，然而當時青年也只是笑著安慰自己，沒關係反正不會死，而且還有錢。

　　權利、地位、金錢、自由，現在他們什麼都有了，可是依然活在一個隱形監牢裡。

　　新生的皮膚總是白皙的不真實，籠著夜色晶瑩剔透，恍若妖精的人拉著利威爾的手握住溫熱的私處愛撫、套弄。

　　「那至少獎勵我認真工作的辛勞吧，利威爾前兵長大人。」

　　聽見這番話，局面立即翻轉，男人一秒棲身壓在稍嫌單薄瘦弱的人身上。

　　「…答應我，就算會反胃明天也要進食。」吮吻頸項、前胸使得話語含糊不清，但也只是徒勞，反正說者與聽者皆無意，那就當是前戲的一環也不失情調。

　　「當然，我要吃牛排、燉菜，還要最高級的海蝦和最鮮的海魚，還有你…」

　　比起一場澆灌的性愛，還不如失血過多後的營養補給，但基本鬥不過艾倫的予取予求。  
　　避開剛生成的部位，其餘肢體受到極為粗暴的對待，孩子被曲成刀斷劍折般誇張的角度，火熱的內裡被猛烈摧殘，而竟然只有這種時候，艾倫才覺得這要比任何凌虐的痛楚都要來的真實。  
　　

 

　　「有幸與伯爵大人共舞一曲嗎？」

　　「樂意之至，我美麗的女士。」

　　身著一席誇張艷色的拖地華服，腰間的束腹勒得不能再緊，托的圓潤、露出大半的傲人前胸。雖然明是花枝招展在面對年輕英俊的爵爺又羞澀起來，但更令自己矗在一邊啜著悶酒的元凶是他的男孩。

　　「您非常適合紅色，嬌貴而典雅，又帶有幾分神秘…我對您可真是好奇。」獨具瀟灑風情的人，在少女耳畔發出蠱惑的低喃，看，那諂媚的神態，年輕的女孩已經被迷得團團轉，而見到不時睨過來的眼神他不得不承認，艾倫成功了，成功的激怒自己。

　　曲目結束後，在大廳裡周旋的所有舞花間甩開了剛才戲弄的對象，輕巧的跳到男人身邊重重地拍了對方肩膀，可把對方手中的香檳給撒了一點出來。

　　「很好玩是吧，耶格爾伯爵。」男人刻意一字一句吐露，無法掩飾的怒意清楚地像是具象出的黑氣全數纏繞上孩子的身驅。

　　「當然好玩，我親愛的公爵大人。這是玩幾次都不膩。」看利威爾咋舌撇過頭，艾倫則是在人跡罕至的露臺摟住利威爾的臂膀，在頸窩輕聲「你除了寵我之外就沒其他情感，那樣實在太無聊了。」

　　看著闔上眼小寐的纖長睫毛，又怎會聽不出艾倫的心思，孩子早看透了，自己扼殺了無用的情感，胸腔留下的位置僅能鑲嵌對方的一切，其餘的都不重要。

　　擺脫駐留在傀儡世界裡所受到的屈辱，剪翅的鳥兒也仍舊渴望飛翔。總有一天，我一定會帶你逃離這裡。


	11. 【利艾】Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PWP

　　最裡邊的房間傳來門軸開闔的聲響，將自己隔絕專注於作業的人總算告一段落。直到聽見淋浴的水流，擱置每日例行的財經節目，男人摘下架在鼻樑上的眼鏡，起身走向廚房。  
　　正直年輕氣盛的年紀，通常忙完都會肚子餓，晚餐時間之後的進食也沒什麼不妥，反正孩子一定會熬到半夜，一邊這麼想著邊準備剛好份量的夜點打算給艾倫解饞。

　　「利威爾先生。」清亮的嗓音喊著年長的戀人，不大聲，但足夠清晰，艾倫剛洗好澡，穿著運動T恤套了件小熱褲，頭髮算是吹了半乾，些許水珠匯聚在髮梢上。  
　　才正為他的叫喚轉頭，人原本站在幾步的距離釘著，好像在思索什麼而欲言又止，突然間又撲個利威爾滿懷，以致腰部碰撞到流理台，不小力的頓痛讓男人睨起一隻眼，方要開口倒是掛在胸前的人率先發聲。

　　「抱…抱我。」

　　「嗯？」雖然語氣有些澀訥，利威爾還是不由分說的扔了手中的調料罐子，攬上艾倫的腰際用力往懷裡按，下巴抵著腦袋用力摩挲，心想這小子可真會撒嬌。

　　「等－－」自認還不錯的碰觸誰知艾倫是掙扎起來，直接打直手臂拉開兩人的距離「不、不是這種的啦！」

　　「哈？抱抱還有分的。」他還真不明白這孩子在玩什麼花樣，一會沒來由的委屈討著安撫，一會又拒絕自己。

　　「是…是這樣…這種的…」不管利威爾滿頭的疑惑，他拉過對方的手大膽的放在自己的胯部，那裡溫潤柔軟，但在孩子手把手被動的撫摸，才稍微蹭個幾下就在男人的手中起了變化「你懂嗎？」

　　好吧，到底是不懂孩子的招數還是艾倫完全無意識的誘惑。利威爾清楚的是，他搧風點火的能力絕對不亞於自己。

　　「我…想要，你…」被薰紅的眼角完全浸透的眼睛不太敢對上利威爾的視線，他不敢去想像男人會有多吃驚。  
　　事實上在剛才那一瞬間的舉動，利威爾早是又驚又喜，但在他一貫淡漠的臉上依然讀不出情緒，比起被艾倫發現自己的欣喜若狂，他更喜歡對方無法掌握自己心緒的手足無措。

　　「艾倫。」打鐵趁熱是他的強項，看孩子不敢正眼直視自己，轉而用哄騙的音調試圖讓孩子卸下戒備，好引導戀人難得的主動「看我。」

　　「想要我？」孩子被男人瞧的一路由臉頰燒紅至耳根，連心臟也快壞掉，他從來不知道向戀人直接表達渴求會是一件令自己相當羞於坦誠的事，倏地將臉埋在男人的頸窩做著沒有成效的遮掩。

　　「嗯…想跟利威爾先生…」話語漸小，到這停止，但反而讓惡劣的大人起了更強烈的玩心。

　　「我突然很想聽你把話說完，寶貝。」安撫間，他悄然與艾倫對調位置，將人抱上光亮的檯面，輕啄孩子的耳殼呢喃，手在脆弱的地方繼續動作，不過沒多久利威爾就發現了不同之處，包裹的地方已經頂出清晰的輪廓，但在頂端竟然有了深灰色的水痕，如盛開的花逐漸向外拓展，他以一指抵在頂端，果然由指尖傳來黏膩的觸感「你沒有穿內褲？」

　　艾倫嗚咽了一聲，一個不算答案的回應，男人則勾開褲頭，看清裡邊完全勃起、吐露晶瑩的粉色肉莖。  
　　看見這一幕，男人是更加開心的湊上前，似笑非笑，但一直以來，也就是這模樣特別令艾倫醉心，以致對於會讓自己越發無所適從的話語也不那麼抗拒了，步調逐漸被利威爾牽動。

　　「只是聽我的聲音也讓你濕成這樣？」

　　「因為…」勾過利威爾的肩頭，接著摟抱住對方，是沒有一絲間隙的距離「我好想跟利威爾先生做…」

　　這正是所謂年輕人的殺傷力吧，剛成熟又尚處青澀甜香的曖昧年紀。有時不免擔憂這份天真爛漫為人所害，可一旦情慾萌芽，光一句話都足以令利威爾站不住腳徹底淪陷。

　　打溼的褲子被拉下還掛在腳踝上，口中是軟舌的共舞，艾倫的腳有一下沒一下的抵在利威爾的腿間，直到腳背上擱了個沉甸溫熱的凸起，抬眼恰巧捕捉到利威爾嚥下唾沫、喉結咕動的畫面。  
　　他有些急躁的拉起艾倫的腳掌在那個地方描摹，火燙的觸感由腳心傳來的感受難以言喻，看著利威爾越發沈重艱難的喘息更是敲擊自己的心扉。  
　　漂亮的搪瓷裸足離開男人的掌心，自顧自嘗試勾下外褲，不過底褲就沒那麼容易動作，試了好幾次都繃回男人的髖骨，看見孩子求助般的眼神，上身前傾，輕拂頰側繼續與之廝磨，另一手則拽下底褲退至大腿，原本尚處於下墜的器官觸碰到孩子的腳，艾倫又繼續那隨性的撥弄，本就熾熱的地方慢慢挺翹半勃。

　　「哼嗯－－」雖說戀人的身體固然誘人，但生澀的動作讓成年人等不及，手扶上性器在根部套弄幾下，便將腰部往前壓，貼上興奮的頻頻顫抖的部分熨燙在一起，瞬間的刺激激了艾倫一個沒嚥下的吟哦。  
　　綿密的吻還在持續，彼此的下體都已蓄勢待發脹成玫瑰色，不只艾倫的腹部淌了蜜水，囊袋和會陰的嫩肉以及穴蕾都被利威爾的前液沾染、濡溼。  
　　進入熱季，屋內的空調不間斷的運轉，濕潤的地方很快被空氣冷卻，變得冰涼，又被由內而外的高熱中和，冷熱交替刺激感官，只是簡單的體感變化也讓動情的兩人興奮莫名。  
　　利威爾以虎口掐住艾倫的下頷，拇指摩挲唇瓣暗示，小口微敞一道小縫，男人立刻探了進去，拇指壓制反射性掙扎的軟舌，恣意玩弄，無法吞下的口水沿著唇角順著頸子往下，利威爾由下至上悉數舔淨，經過喉結時咬了一口，黏膩在一塊的肉棒同時感受到艾倫強烈的一下顫抖。  
艾倫清楚感覺到自己的鈴口又泌出一小縷涓流，迷茫的看利威爾張口，把屬於自己混和男人的清甜唾液落下，傾倒至自己的咽喉。  
利威爾狂燥的挺動著腰，下身更加激烈的聳動、滿佈柱身的浮凸相互摩擦，但僅是隔靴搔癢，有幾下因為過份濕滑加上快速的動作導致圓潤的龜頭剛好戳刺到緊緻的花蕾，縱使細微，但仍舊被利威爾捕捉到那吮吸脆弱部分的爽斃觸感。就快忍不住，可也不斷提醒自己不能急於一時而傷到對方。

忽略了孩子的狀態也有些急躁，容納的地方尚未擴張柔軟，可艾倫沒等利威爾攙扶就試著將一腿攀跪上檯面，好讓私處呈現方便利威爾享用的角度，誰知一個不慎整個人滑了下來。

　　「唔哇－－」

　　「艾倫－－」他些微乏力的扶著邊緣將自己重新撐起，上半身癱在流理台上，臉蛋通紅微微喘著氣，但利威爾根本顧不上這魅惑人心的畫面 「哪裡擦破皮了給我看看！」

　　利威爾怎會沒看清剛才那明顯吃痛的樣子，手臂插進少年的前胸打算把人撈起，突然一個施力反被對方拽住衣領拉下繼續剛才繾綣的纏綿，硬是堵住了利威爾所有的擔憂。  
　　不算多撩人的吻，沒有剛才濕吻的濃烈也沒有交換唾液的激情，只是自己的下唇被對方輕咬住，尖銳的虎牙刻意抵在薄肉上。  
　　他看戀人背過身望向自己的模樣，沈溺夾雜哀求。

　　「…別管了，我沒怎麼樣，我們加快步調如何？利威爾先生…」他聽艾倫說，手不知何時來到下腹撫摸脹痛的器官，他沒有再動作，只是壓抑呼吸，看著對方將自己的性器扶起，抵上會陰摩挲對準了沒有進行擴張的穴口，孩子自己將指頭撐在皺褶周圍，放緩腰部，自己向後慢慢扭著將兇器吞入。  
　　他只是靜靜望著，看他幾滴淚水伴隨侵入的疼痛滾落，聲音在撐開的過程中止息直到臀部與恥毛貼合，兩人都呼出綿長的嘆息。

　　稍微拉回一點理智，看著身下的人顫抖不已，棲下身吻了吻眼角，獎勵性的舔掉那些為自己努力、為自己勇敢的淚水。

　　「真是…」雖說想制止艾倫這種逼近自殘的求歡，但也很難再壓抑自己的行為，畢竟性慾上的忍耐也有極限。  
　　他緩緩擺腰，以非常柔和的速率進出，較粗大的部分在腸道裡仔細研磨確實加倍快感的堆疊，卻也對青春期的男孩無疑是種折騰。  
　　狹窄的內壁被完全撐開熨平，在火熱肉棒退出時跟著縮回原本的緊密，反而產生絞緊的蠕動，利威爾的額薄汗密佈，已經夠艱難的隱忍，在往前撞上臀部時被艾倫配合的動作逼進絕路。

　　「喂！別動…」他拍了拍男孩的臀肉要他克制別跟著自己的頻率向後掘起屁股，但似乎沒什麼成效，幾回的抽插艾倫完全聽不進警告的想要索取更多快樂「萬一受傷怎麼辦……嘶…」  
　　話才喊完，艾倫像是故意一樣的絞緊，夾的自己差點繳械。

　　「可是…我忍不了…能給我嗎？」看孩子委屈皻眉，眸子淚汪汪的反倒自己才是欺負人的那位，想要當個好男人估計也是沒法兌現了。

　　倏忽，利威爾抬起艾倫的一腿，突然轉換的體態讓孩子驚叫出聲，便是隱忍多時的後勁。

　　「嗯…嗯嗯…嗯、啊……哈啊－－」碩大的硬物像是燒紅的烙鐵在身體裡肆虐，沒有手指的擴張果不其然令承受者疼痛不已，但利威爾也好不到哪裡去，本就脹的難受的地方現在也被全方位的壓迫。  
　　劇烈的抽插幾分鐘後，才總算藉由前列腺液濕潤彼此的摩擦。順滑後彼此才有了餘韻感受性愛的美妙，利威爾保持抽出一點再使勁撞入的力道進行，少年相比纖瘦的身軀擺盪，艾倫的雙臂攀扶櫥櫃的邊角，無力地任由自己載浮載沉，可憐的滴水的肉棒在過程中上下拍打，重重敲擊有著好看線條的肌理，飽滿的卵蛋不斷磨過冰冷理石檯面的邊緣。

　　「咿啊……哈…好舒服…好舒服、利威爾……啊…」他想叫，電流竄入四肢百骸的快意跟不上排解的速度，快樂無從宣泄令人癲狂，毫不做作、鼓勵男人的浪叫，喊出來卻是對比的軟糯摻雜哭腔。

　　「啊……艾倫…」沒想到僅是為戀人的主動與配合欣喜就會有加成的暢快，幾度，要不是即時放緩延宕，利威爾就要射了「艾倫…轉過來…」

　　聽見柔聲的叫喚，艾倫順從的努力扭過上半身，男人立刻湊上前吻住那吐著愉悅泣吟的小嘴。

　　愛侶互相吞嚥舌頭、掃蕩黏膜的快感直衝天靈蓋，少年才伸手摸上自己的柱身，模仿男人平時的動作，他想要延遲射精但又要貪婪的感受更多，他以掌心磨蹭頂端，五指向下收攏搔刮，往下游移包覆整個陰囊累積尿道的酸澀感。感覺到體內的熱楔抖動，知道利威爾快射了轉而配合頻率輕輕的套弄。

　　「…唔－－」

　　「嗯啊－－」在最後幾十下用力的頂入，先是一道乳白液體強勁的噴射出來，隨後是止不住的透明液體，艾倫潮吹了。

　　利威爾伏貼在他的蝴蝶骨上緩氣，隔了一下便把還在失神的人翻過身放倒在流理台上仰躺。站立的姿勢進入的深，對於慢慢摸索戀人之間的親密關係帶有新鮮感，但比較辛苦，也就索性抬高孩子的雙腿，拽住腳踝親吻小腿上的擦傷紅腫。

　　「真不疼？」男人抬眼問道。

　　「不疼，你在我裡面時還比較疼。」隔著利威爾的睫毛是斂了鋒光的灰藍色瞳彩，幽靜地直讓人想翻攪波瀾。

　　「呵、你這是在嫌我不夠溫柔了？」

　　「才沒有…」他再度主動勾上利威爾的肩胛，在唇齒相依前推翻對方的說詞「是太溫柔了。」

　　男人騰出手拉過一旁的鐵盆子，取了一點裡頭以糖跟酒漬的水果瓣放入艾倫口中，手指跟著被濡溼，覆上一層曖昧的水光，兩人在白蘭地的香氣裡分食飽滿的果肉。  
　　高漲的興致致使利威爾沾取原本打發要做糕點用的奶油，一把塗抹在柔嫩的粉點上，細嫩的皮膚接觸到冰涼的物體霎時顫慄，乳尖也在男人的舔弄下泛開艷色，舔淨時已經在空氣中挺立。  
　　一些緩緩被推入火熱的內裡，一次又一次，直至內壁為排除異物自主收縮，因體溫融化的奶油跟著射入的精液一塊流出穴口，順滑又增添視覺上的饗宴。反正本來就是要給人填肚子的就別浪費了。

　　少年柔順的癱在那任憑男人魚肉，事實上他很期待，成年人的情趣與花樣總能符合好奇心滿溢的年輕人的胃口。  
　　而利威爾對於孩子的乖順反倒顯得有些小心翼翼，不時對上那雙碧綠澄澈的瞳彩確認戀人的狀態，因而看見艾倫偶爾伸展手臂摸過鐵盆，抓取甜美的柑橘、莓果吮食。  
　　也大概就是戀人過於反常，不拒絕不抵抗，靜靜的接受著自己的一切妄為，也就相對更不想讓對方難受，絞盡腦汁如何讓這付身體快樂。

　　這一回再進入艾倫僅是擰了下眉峰，水潤又緊繃的觸感催精逼人，讓利威爾很快就投入在第二輪的律動裡。  
　　已經分不清是嘴裡咀嚼研磨的果汁打轉，還是結合處黏膩的、被捅回體內的奶油和精液打混成沫的咕啾聲。

　　抵禦洶涌快意的侵蝕，一手撐起酥軟的上身，環住利威爾將舌尖殘存的紫紅汁液渡過，不過喝下的沒多少，滴落的沿著利威爾的唇角蜿蜒脖頸、鎖骨，滯留在動脈上的筋絡，象徵生命的脈動閃閃發光，令艾倫情不自禁，熱絡掃過沾染甜香的薄唇，順著頸部線條吮吻、啃咬，在上頭留下深紫的戳記，彰顯戀人急於留下印子的狠戾。

　　艾倫真的太過熱情，那種跟自己平分秋色的獨佔慾過份赤裸，完整的反射在自己身上，衝擊認知倒又衍生成催化，心靈上，利威爾差點就高潮的洩出來。  
　　感受出男人越發按耐不下，艾倫將雙腿敞的更開溫柔的容納，無論是充滿愛慾的撕咬，還是那水潤箍緊的皺褶與緩緩摩擦的陰莖。  
　　這場性愛的步調變得很慢很慢，像浮在水面那般窒息，他只能攀緊、刨抓著男人厚實的背部，隨著深刻的挺進，身子上上下下的擺盪。

　　「唔、好痛－－」一個挺動艾倫的頭部不慎磕到磁磚與壁櫃的棱角。

　　他喘著粗氣一邊搓揉艾倫的髮頂，目光瞟了瞟周遭的刀具與果汁機、餐盤器皿，利威爾果斷退了出去。  
　　啵的一聲，失去填補物的穴蕾裡混在一起融化的奶油與乳白色的精液爭先恐後，變得像是射入了一大股再也無法承受而後噴濺流淌。

　　看著沾滿彼此下腹的黏稠，由收縮的花蕾擠出蔓延流理台、滴下櫃子的狼藉，頭痛歸頭痛，也只得明天在來收拾殘局。

　　「诶？」利威爾一把將人甩上肩，扶著臀部就要把人抱回房，但艾倫則是開始掙扎的要拿什麼似的「…在這…就好了，不用換地方…」

　　利威爾朝艾倫的眼神望去，是自己醃的那盆水果點心，再看看艾倫的臉蛋，他一秒就明白了，以後要增添風味還是選擇低酒精的甜酒吧…  
　　小鬼就是小鬼。

　　「不行，廚房都是危險的東西。還有，你已經醉了。」

　　「可是…那橘子好香…」

　　「要吃明天再弄新的給你，乖，我們去床上，喏？」拍了拍富有彈性的屁股，脫出這句話的同時，利威爾覺得自己也是不簡單，引誘的甜言不打緊，現在連安撫幼兒的用語都用上了。也說不清是罪惡感重還是無奈感多。

　　「你的房間還我的房間？」

　　艾倫其實醉的厲害，知道吵不到糖吃也就作罷，癱在利威爾肩上快要失去意識，聽見輕聲地叫喚才暈呼呼的睜開眼。

　　「…利威爾先生的。」

 

　　利威爾應該也做好了之後要把床單全數拆卸清洗的心理準備，不然也不會刻意的刺激艾倫的敏感點。  
　　這夜是艾倫第一次舒服的潮吹，把握剛才的經驗，男人鞏張的兇器循著角度，不斷精準碾壓，歡暢的快意如海潮一波波拍打臨岸，卻也將人從酒精的迷醉中喚醒。

　　「等、等等…利威爾先生…嗯－－利威爾…」堆疊累加的高潮反而令人害怕且快負荷不來，句子還未完整是已飄忽的尾音。  
　　已經射過兩三次的地方仍舊翹的老高，孩子伸手碰觸交合的地方，意亂情迷的撫著被陰莖完整撐開撫平的穴口周圍。

　　「好濕、怎麼會－－」從未有過的狀況讓對性事略顯懵懂的人驚慌失措，畢竟過去的做愛裡艾倫也還沒流出這麼大量的蜜水過。

　　「別怕，只是你很舒服罷了…好好感受我…」看人瑟瑟發抖，利威爾則牽起艾倫的手放在唇邊親吻，仔細的吻過每個骨節，那是憐愛，也是撩心的觸感。本來是要安撫沒想到是讓艾倫心跳猛地飆高，這樣的利威爾太讓他心動。  
　　大滴大滴的淚花擱淺、乾涸在臉頰上，他的身體散發著微薰的芬芳，是酒與果實的陳香，微澀的酒精與飽含汁水的果肉將這付青澀的身體烘托得動人。  
　　艾倫是單純的孩子，可在床上卻同時有著勝於阻街尤物的浪蕩與純粹質樸的天真，兩者概念相互衝突卻在艾倫身上恰到好處，也或許只是利威爾也醉了，在這荒淫無憚的夜宴裡。

　　「利威爾先…先生…嗯、利威爾－－」

　　「怎麼？我在這…」

　　「再用力點，也沒關係哦…」估計也差不多快到極限了，但希望能夠在利威爾的身下沈淪，真的是被那點心薰醉了吧。少年在心裡訕笑自己。

　　「……可以嗎？」戀人真的太熱情，利威爾頭一次覺得反應不過，懼怕自己的衝動大於艾倫帶給他的一次次驚喜。

　　「嗯…」看出了男人的顧慮，他投以一個淺笑，吃力地抬手捧起利威爾的臉龐覆上耳畔，瞳仁縮小的瞬間，剛才的心思頓時土崩瓦解，因為孩子說的是－－

　　「用力的幹我。」

 

　　失控就像拔除煞車系統失速的列車，想要溫柔卻因為一句對自己來說稀鬆平常的愛語瘋狂，前提是這些話語出的對象是艾倫。  
　　哪怕只是不勝酒勁的胡言亂語，都足夠撕扯、詆毀利威爾那淡漠、不苟言笑的面具。

　　當男人如期澆灌，艾倫也硬生被推向高峰，射出的不再是稍帶稠性的白液，而是無色的微腥清水。一股一股，隨著利威爾強烈的震顫跟著流出，讓艾倫有了是被利威爾插尿的錯覺。

　　「哈…哈……」他好像難得去悉聽利威爾黯啞的嗓音，低沉、壓抑，多的是無法自拔的快感凌遲，孩子才懂了戀人之間同時高潮的美好。這是他失去意識前所聽到的美妙聲線。

 

　　點點的動靜讓自己甦醒，睜開是利威爾趴在枕邊撐著，嘴裡銜著菸，指尖則捲繞自己的髮絲把玩的畫面。

　　「诶…結束了？」他有些迷茫的喃喃，直讓利威爾覺得可愛。是說，竟然抽菸了，那代表利威爾挺開心的。

　　「你暈過去了。」

　　「是、是嗎…好厲害…竟然會做暈了…」

　　「別在這種地方讚嘆，我會更加過份的。」他隨性的揉亂孩子的棕髮，親吻艾倫的眼瞼。

　　「嗯…眼睛…」眼睛乾澀的難受，他下意識地伸手去揉眼角，很快便被利威爾箍住手腕制止。

　　「你也哭太兇了。」

　　「唔…」聽見艾倫有些不對勁的岔氣，讓整夜的不協調感又重新浮起。

　　「是發生了什麼事嘛？有事情的話應該可以先跟我談談。」他將菸撚熄，側過身與艾倫四目相接，他的直覺向來準確，而且準的可怕。  
　　艾倫明顯的從男人鋒利的目光移開。

　　「沒有啊，只是，突然的，你知道的…我…我還年輕。」

　　「你這話是在找麻煩嗎？我也還年輕。從實招來。」

　　「真的什麼都沒有，噫！」瞬間，高挺的鼻樑被利威爾以兩指骨節擰的生疼。

　　「說。」

　　平時明明敵不過年長者的威嚴就會妥協的人現在則是許久的沈默，最糟也不過是艾倫有什麼不滿，但以剛才的表現來說這是不可能的，可以斷言孩子遇上了什麼麻煩。  
　　才這麼想，就看孩子紅了眼眶淚水撲簌簌的掉下來。

　　「…沒事，真的沒什麼事…只是剛剛快要完成的研究報告因為當機都沒存到而已…」

　　………

　　「哦……」嘛，就算是利威爾，都也當過學生，多少有這樣的經歷的。

　　「所以你根本不是真有興致，你利用我啊、哈？」他伸手揉著孩子柔軟的雙頰反倒惹的人焦躁的撥開，自知理虧利威爾立即解釋「開玩笑的。」

　　「不好笑不好笑！一點都不好笑！」看艾倫一臉憋屈、不服氣，氣鼓鼓的頰上是淤積淚水的眼眶，完全就不像平日溫存後幸福的樣子。

　　「…再抱你一次可以嘛？」只聽艾倫嗯了一聲重重撲在利威爾懷裡，頸窩都是帶有鼻音的悶聲「乖、等下我幫你看能不能還原，多少能救回一點。」

　　「…真的？」

　　「嗯，剩下的我會陪你做到完。順便去重弄一份水果。」

　　「可不可以放蘋果？」

　　「好好好，會給你放的。」縈繞利威爾的，是讓人心疼又悅耳的軟膩聲線，以及有節奏的，自己輕拍安撫對方背脊的悶響。

 

 

艾倫對利威爾來說固然是小了很多歲的孩子（不論經過多久都是）  
但別忘了艾倫是男孩子，正值青春期性慾旺盛的年紀，偶爾來點能夠滿足他的瘋狂性愛也是滿分戀人的體貼。（我認為啦。

至於報告  
然而基本上救不回什麼鬼  
利威爾順便凱個油  
哀悼我遺失的6000字（手動再見


	12. 【利艾】花喰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《花咲》後續　可獨立觀看或當成AU

　　兵長你知道嗎，其實，當花吐病患者一旦開始吐出白色的花，就代表我們已經病入膏肓了…

 

　　反胃感慢慢止息了，剛剛的，好像就是所謂的親吻吧，但利威爾接觸的時間太過短暫，孩子有些懵懂又有些眷戀的輕輕以指尖觸碰自己的唇瓣，男人嘴唇微微的淡香還依稀殘存在自己的感官上。

　　看對方的眼角酡紅，男人又湊上前，景仰的人的面容突然近在眼前令艾倫反射性地向後退了一下，卻惹來利威爾的一聲柔和輕笑。  
　　那個樣子是又在艾倫的心口上壯烈重擊，那種衝擊不亞於平時看到兵長飛躍的身姿，可是又有說不上的不同，大概就像直視陽光，刺眼的讓眼睛睜不開。  
　　利威爾探手輕輕摸上艾倫的髮尾與頸子的交界，一秒間的顫慄，但被人極力壓抑著，艾倫深怕自己任何反應都如同在宣示著自己的不爭氣。

　　親吻是件很奇怪的事情，由嘴唇做的一種觸碰，並沒有太大的後續回應，也不會有什麼甜蜜的味道，但不知為何產生情愫後就會想做這樣的事，就好像本能一樣，自然而然。

　　唇離開了，這回有了些許不一樣的體驗，孩子抿了抿唇，換艾倫跪著，一手撐在利威爾的腿側，大膽的主動湊近，殊不知掌心覆在地面的花辮，一個打滑就將人撲倒在花堆裡。

　　「──對不起！」竟然把兵長撞倒了！這對孩子來說依然是具絕對牴觸的不敬，但面對有些生畏的自己利威爾仍就是剛才那柔和的神情。  
　　他的笑容淺淡，與常人的開懷不同，有種隱晦的天生壓抑。  
　　他向自己抬手，深刻的掌紋、繭子映在瞳底，向來看到只會握著刀柄、文件、杯緣的指，現在正沿著自己的耳廓、耳珠揉捏，接著下滑拂過頸側，停留在自己的髮根。  
　　事實上利威爾很是期待少年會有什麼反應，原本想要起身卻遲遲不敢再動作，只因利威爾橫在自己背脊的手臂。  
　　這才發現斜陽透過紗質簾幕將男人的剛毅線條映的分外好看，胸腔在鼓動，花吐病的點點不適感還殘留於心，酸澀滿溢的窒息感快要淹沒自己不知道怎麼辦才好，收緊了扶在兵長胸膛的雙手，鼓起勇氣挺身往前，緊閉著雙眼將自己的軟唇奉上。

　　兩個人都是第一次與人有親暱的肢體接觸，男人依然頗具玩味性質地觀察著孩子的動作，忍下那令人打從心底覺得可愛的寵溺笑意。

　　本就稍嫌凌亂的襯衫被抓皺，敞開的領口是欲蓋彌彰的男性氣息，若隱若現的肌肉線條、隨著呼吸起伏的胸膛、鎖骨和伏趴在上頭的自己，以及近在眼前的，咕動的喉結與頸部。  
　　眼神盯著不自覺自己也跟著吞嚥了下，撥開有些往內側凹折的領子，小心翼翼的伏下身將微涼的唇瓣貼上。  
　　不只是利威爾，其實就連艾倫也有些好奇，現下的情況，兵長會縱容他到什麼程度。  
　　一下一下，搔癢的輕觸，僅是嘴唇貼附在利威爾溫熱的脖頸，來回緩慢游移，微張著小口刻意露出尖牙擱在上頭的筋絡，感受到血液強烈的鼓動。  
　　這才發現艾倫的睫毛挺長的，每一下開闔都搔刮過利威爾的皮膚，虔誠的一寸寸膜拜。

　　該怎麼說呢，挺積極的。看起來，真的很努力想要討自己歡心。

　　「艾倫。」

　　聽見低沉的叫喚，卻多了往日不曾明白表現的溫柔，艾倫抬起那張燒紅的臉蛋，霎時景物翻轉，利威爾抱緊了腦袋當機的新兵，側過身反將人壓在身下，立場顛倒，被居高臨下的陰影籠罩著，浸透的水潤眸子有些顫動地望著對方，被碰到的地方不知為何熱度都不會退去，反倒越發焦灼。  
　　男人突然情不自禁的舔上孩子眼角的水光，這個動作是嚇得艾倫立刻撇過頭不再去對上那雙太過無法承受的魔魅雙眼。  
　　看到這畫面男人哼笑著，棲下身捧起艾倫的頰側讓他面向自己，額頭與額頭相互抵靠，鼻尖上是羽毛般的廝磨搔癢，像是沐浴在日光下，兩匹恩愛的狼。  
　　艾倫偷偷的睜開一眼，誰知視野裡正巧充盈利威爾那＂抓到了＂的神情，嗚咽了一聲又將眼睛死死地閉上，緊張的咬著下唇，話說為什麼要緊張呢？總覺得兵長的觸碰跟自己的不太一樣啊，為什麼會，如此自然？又讓人一腳懸在邊似的。

　　這樣的長官讓自己如一地無法捉摸，一下是令自己手足無措的對待，一會又重現了當初那個熟悉的場面，指頭倏地插進自己後腦的髮根裡，有些粗暴地扯緊逼迫自己的頭往一邊側，應該會是一個膝蹴或是鋪天蓋地的爆砸落在自己身上，現在卻成了露出的頸項是一朵朵紅花綻放。  
　　所到之處都有細微的刺痛，已經專注於這食髓知味的詭異痛覺，猝不及防突然就被這麼咬了一口。  
　　喀嚓──男人尖銳的齒列硬生嵌進細嫩的皮肉裡，被咬的瞬間額角沁出的汗滴立刻被人抹去，離開，便是滴血的口子。  
　　艾倫有些不可置信的盯著長官瞧，嚴謹的他，怎麼會做出如此輕率的舉動。

　　「兵長，您怎麼…萬一、萬一我突然變成巨人怎麼辦…」他隻手捂上傷處，由掌心傳來的濕熱可以得知力道不小。

　　「傻瓜，你忘了，你沒有明確目的的話是無法輕易巨人化的。」

　　「但是、我…」我失控過。

　　「我相信你已經控制的很好了。」

　　他逕自把艾倫按在脖子上的手拉開，吻上那血淋淋的咬痕，靜靜地舔去溫熱的血液。  
　　都是給予疼痛，但意義截然不同。

　　有別於其他人，他不曾懷疑自己的立場，而是自始至終堅信自己的信念。  
　　利威爾僅靠那一眼懾人的視線判斷，就認定艾倫絕非威脅，不過是個與自己相當，極度渴求自由的傻子。  
　　緊繃的綁縛隨著指頭的游移一截一截勾開，由腰部到腳底的腿帶，直到腰窩、胸側的扣環一併鬆脫、展開。

　　在晚霞的照射，於卸下的胸前皮帶後將人的襯衣繩結拉開，將單薄的棉衣往上推，抽去本該成為鋪墊的駝色制服外套，書寫著文件與記錄的桌腳邊是艾倫逐漸被扒去的衣物。  
　　有著尚未褪去的柔軟與銜接成長中的堅毅，透著暖陽的麥色肌膚是遍地白花的烘托。  
　　火燙的掌心撫過的每一處又再度帶起那病徵的胸悶，在雙唇熨貼在一起的同時，激起了點點的漣漪，艾倫終是承受不住的嘔了一點花瓣，輕舞般飄逸於鋪散開的棕髮上，點綴得更加綺麗。  
　　那是一種質樸而純粹的美，年輕的強健軀體混合青澀的柔媚，是顆最天然未經他人之手打磨的璞玉，利威爾呼出了綿長的嘆息，窩在孩子的頸間緊緊的擁抱。現在，這顆玉，正在自己的掌心裡。

　　孩子悄悄的探出癱在兩旁的手，慢慢地，一顆顆解開男人的襯衫扣子，利威爾也任憑他動作，在他要扯開下襬時抬了下腰，袒裸的胸膛貼在一起，一邊纖細一邊精壯，這樣清晰的感受反應在彼此不斷攀升的體溫上。  
　　洶涌的心拍除了自己的還有另外一個，利威爾也一樣的激動，對於能夠坦誠、能夠擁有渴望的依歸，彼此皆激昂慷慨。

　　「兵、兵長…那個…所以、現在…我們…」

　　艾倫的臉紅透了，成年人瞭然於心，至於無知生澀的孩子完全與情慾沾不上邊。

　　「你想怎麼做都可以，以後也是。」他拂開了艾倫額前的碎髮，在上頭落下雨點般的吻。

　　他知道艾倫不敢僭越，任何恣意妄為，屏除與作戰相關的決策相談，孩子絕對不會有任何反抗或是作為，之於自己為他的管理者身份。  
　　但成為愛侶以後的一切都是艾倫有資格擁有的權利，要與自己如何相處也是他的自由。  
　　讓對於情事懵懂的人，恰好是引領他好好表達的機會。

　　「那我，還想…和兵長接吻…」

　　孩子提出了要求，那麼自己便兌現。

　　艾倫沒有注意到，身體的不自在感不斷蔓延、拓展，下腹的熱度在積累，只有說不上的焦躁。  
　　他微微的扭著身子，斷斷續續纏綿的吻中斷，男人拉開一點點距離，凝視著那濕潤、紅腫的唇瓣，輕輕地將拇指抵在上頭。

　　「不舒服嗎？」

　　「不是…」孩子小幅度的搖搖頭「是、好像有哪裡怪怪的。」

　　「怎麼怪？」他邊問一邊摟住艾倫的後頸，又將自己的側臉抵了上去，稍加施力的磨蹭，近距離的捕捉艾倫溫熱的鼻息。

　　「嗯…兵長會不會…覺得那裡熱熱的？」被憐愛的擁抱正好讓艾倫的眼皮闔著，好逃避這讓人不知所措的提問。

　　「當然會，這是正常的。」

　　「您剛說、我想做什麼都可以。」

　　「嗯。」依舊是肯定而驕縱的單音。  
　　在聽聞了對方的應允後，孩子瑟瑟的把原本攀在男人背膀的手往下探去，手背擦到了一處熾熱的硬物，艾倫大膽的以掌心貼上，臉頰更紅、心跳更快。

　　他大概知道身為男性，發洩是定期的生理所需，偶爾他會意識到這種燥熱，但多數時候他對此沒什麼太大想法。緊繃的軍旅生活和日常訓練根本令他疲憊不堪，就算是輾轉反側的夜晚，也永遠是揮之不去的夢魘充斥。  
　　對於利威爾現在也同樣難受著，他還不懂什麼是情愛裡的欲求，只知道彼此會這樣是接吻所導致。

　　這本就是個對性充滿好奇的年紀。他不利索的動作，總算解開男人的皮帶與褲頭，掃了一下利威爾的眼神，像是確認，爾後慢慢地摸進底褲裡。

　　在著實的觸碰到時，反倒是艾倫在內心倒抽一口氣，大人的，實在太大了…  
　　他小心翼翼，先是以平常的觸及上下撫著柱身，每一下都能感受到火燙的部分微微的震顫。  
　　在艾倫握了握整根後，臉頰則是一路燒紅至耳根，不懂自己為什麼會害羞，男人看男人也沒什麼好見怪不怪的，大概是，因為是自己最憧憬的人吧。  
　　本來只能遠遠遙望、無法觸及，現在卻撫弄著一個人私密的部分。

　　雖說不討厭孩子的摩挲，但自己被他撩的難受，他也騰出一手，解起對方的褲腰。  
　　很快，少年全身的綁縛是完全失去了原本協助支撐骨架的作用，羞澀的部分被箍在掌心裡，也硬挺著沒錯，但與大人完全的勃發就略顯秀氣。

　　「艾倫…」他朝男孩低喃，手裡連同艾倫的掌心將兩人的性器握在一塊緩而徹底的上下套弄「這樣子，懂嗎？」

　　艾倫點了點頭，利威爾便撤下轉移到別處，隨著感受到下體生澀又確實的手淫，開始進攻那嫣紅的乳尖。  
　　手在剛碰上那裡時，孩子又闔上了眼，但身下的動作還在進行。  
　　他放輕力道揉撚，像是要搓出甘美的汁液，空著的那一邊則以舌頭愛撫，覆上的那一剎那，孩子驚叫出聲，接著死死咬住唇，驚的所有動作都停滯了，連同呼吸。

　　「別怕，放鬆，沒事的…」語畢，看著緊張的屏息的人，這次不再是蜻蜓點水的親吻，而是激烈盪漾的熱吻。  
　　他一邊握上艾倫的手示意繼續動作，一邊攻陷了牙關，撬開貝齒掃蕩濕潤的口腔。

　　伴隨舌尖被吸吮的麻痹，手順著大腦的意識尋求更多快樂，有些亂套的為彼此自慰，利威爾被他粗暴、無章法的動作弄的不算舒服，但卻因最甜膩的觸碰翻湧起餘波，在黏膜交換的過程中是混雜的白花由唇角飄落。

　　「哈…」一個隱忍的顫慄，利威爾皴起眉峰、咬緊牙關，將頭埋藏在艾倫的頸窩裡，孩子也緊依對方精削、剃短的髮鬢，濕濡的喘息一下下呼在男人的耳畔，致使剛釋放過的慾望沒有緩解的餘裕。  
　　他還不太懂高潮的真諦，只清楚這是一個最舒服的巔峰，可就如由深淵掙扎起身，躍於水面後對於空氣的渴求，生理上最極致的快意之後便是洶湧的、無法承受的後勁，他鬆開了原本僵在原處的手，放棄撩撥起快樂的餘韻，轉而將雙臂環上厚實的背膀，顧不上黏糊一片的腹部，只想與對方毫無間隙的相偎，將敏感的痙攣抒發在對方身上。  
　　微溫黏膩的觸感蔓延在身下，他抬頭，忍著那張不斷摧殘神經、吐著細微氣息的小嘴，瞟了眼腹部，為那些不慎沾染的衣襬和皮帶以嘆息哀悼。

　　「哼、真是…」他有些無奈地將嘴裡解構的花瓣以舌度給少年，抵在脆弱的上顎緩緩研磨，微苦的汁液從味蕾擴散。

　　「兵長是、生我的氣嗎？」

　　「沒有，我是拿你沒辦法。」雙眼微瞇，彼此的睫毛互相搔刮著，沐浴在陽光底下，耳邊盡是甜膩的哼笑，反覆品嘗的唇被尖牙輕啃，刮出了一道道血紋，細微的一下就被彼此吞噬殆盡。

　　空氣裡意外不是男性的腥臭，而是更加濃烈的花香，這種病真的很奇妙，在體內生花，控制機能，由內而外，徹底地改變一個人。

　　「我們接著該怎麼辦？」

　　「你跟那群小鬼難道都沒有談論過？」

　　「有是有…」所謂的談論也不過是一群毛沒長齊的小男生湊在一塊看著從誰那提供的性相關書目「但我還是…現在的就不懂…」  
　　書上大致紀載了繁衍的行為，也曾經聽聞過娼婦與她們的客人都是在做些什麼勾當，但，那是男性與女性的前提。  
　　兩名男性？艾倫一點頭緒也沒有。

　　「…看來、要教你的還多著。」

　　「那…教我吧，我是真的不懂…」聽孩子語帶發抖的清嗓，既然有那勇氣下定決心，利威爾也不打算還在這種時候止步，那只會是虛偽、自以為是的道德良知。

　　剝離僅存、且也與衣不蔽體僅一線之隔的衣物，是孩子透著淡粉的稚嫩身體，修長勻稱的雙腿、鍛鍊出的淺薄線條，這幕是讓人看得喉嚨乾澀，嚥了口唾沫，縱然捨不得，利威爾還是認份的將人緩緩抱起、翻趴過去。

　　「诶？這樣…我就看不到您了。」

　　「忍忍吧，第一次，最好是這樣比較不會有負擔，你才不會太辛苦。」沒有言明的，艾倫很喜歡男人親吻他額頭的安心感，極其憐愛，好似能將外界一切威脅區隔。

　　他伏跪在花堆裡，乖巧地讓男人將自己的臀部提高，一邊將現在的每分每秒記錄在心頭。  
　　當窄小的地方感受到侵入已經太遲了，利威爾的手指慢慢開拓這沒有人深入過的境地，雖然內心的驚訝大於懼怕，但也不敢出聲，原來，有別於男女，男性和男性，就是那裡嗎？  
　　一想到有潔癖的人正碰觸著污穢的地方，不由得一陣悲喜交加，說不出滋味的眼淚不斷滾落，身體也繃的更緊。

　　「我弄疼你了？抱歉。」

　　「不是，兵長沒有…是，是我自己，後面有點疼，但胸口更疼。」

　　他壓低身子，舔淨那些淚珠，堵下了那些軟順的嚶嚀，掌心壓制纖細的腰肢，慢慢的推送進去。  
　　等到胸膛與背脊完全的貼合，身下的人哆嗦不斷。  
　　對於“第一次”沒有任何概念，也不知道該如何排解，在一段漫長的開拓與習慣等待後，利威爾決定自行帶領他感受性愛的滋味。

　　腰緩緩的挺動，描摹那火燙的年輕肉體，婀娜曼妙，無視靜靜流淌的淚水，滿足、澆灌那貪婪、空虛多時的慾火。  
　　單薄的肢體像是柔弱的枝椏，身體被狠戾的撞擊著前後擺盪，剛才一直苦於表達的難受被充盈，腹部是飽脹的痠麻，內心是滿溢的溫潤幸福。

　　乳首一下觸及冰冷的石磚一下貼在花上碾壓，變得豔紅硬挺。  
　　覆在花海裡的軀體搗出了更多芬芳，大致是動情的關係，身體裡的花也跟著起了些微變化，空間裡彌漫著幾近催情媚人的甜香。

　　艾倫不住的探手向後胡亂虛抓、摸索，最後是男人主動抓住，且十指交扣。

　　「兵長…我還是、想看著您。」

　　「傷腦筋的小鬼…」看著還擒著淚珠的水潤眸子，蒙上水霧的碧綠幽翠更顯得無辜使人瘋狂。  
　　得到應許，兩人磕磕絆絆轉換姿勢，埋在體內的粗大器官也硬是將內裡完整的蹂躪。

　　裡邊變的柔軟，雖說第一次的快意絕不比痛楚，但摩擦總算順滑，人也有了喘息的機會來感受交合的美好。  
　　有什麼再也忍耐不了，他攀緊利威爾，釋放那動聽的天籟。

　　「嗯、嗯啊…哈啊…」婉轉悅耳的鶯啼響起，緩解的同時引起更多的羞恥，這樣飄忽的聲線，猶如風俗女子般地浪蕩。  
　　被侵犯的地方火辣的刺痛，身體在緊繃中又被操弄的快要散架，卻奇怪的亢奮著。  
　　身體比大腦更優先表現著貪圖男人一切的反應，想要據為己有、想要拆吃入腹，濕潤的小口貪婪的絞緊堅硬的兇器，順著本能情色的蠕動起來。

　　「哈…艾倫…你真棒、乖孩子。」  
　　得到了不是很理解的稱讚，年幼的孩子在情愛中被迫早熟，覆滿情潮的軀體舒展於純潔意象的白色花海裡，努力往兩邊敞開的腿根、纖瘦的腰窩、稀疏的毛髮、粉色的私處、吐著蜜水的可愛器官，無一不是證明那是個少不經事的純真年紀。  
　　躺在揉輾凋零的花朵中，只令人想加以搗毀，弄得亂七八糟，萬劫不復。

　　悄悄失控的掠奪和佔有，初次的性愛引爆成年人如脫韁野馬的獸慾，就這樣依循孩子的回應，要了一次又一次。

　　等到消停，光線已全然隱沒於地平線的另一端，承受不住連續快感滅頂的人隨後沉沉睡去。

 

　　總算出席整頓放置幾個禮拜的作戰策劃與商討，回到房間時，放輕力道的開闔依然讓他清楚看見床鋪上的動靜，以及沒漏了一秒的四目相接。

　　走近床沿，蹲下身，手探進棉被裡精準的捏著對方的耳殼。  
　　知道閃躲無效，遮蔽物被男人緩緩拉下。  
　　  
　　「吵醒你了？」他揉了揉髮頂，親吻在眼瞼。

　　「不是，剛剛就醒了…發現睡在兵長床上，想起來的…」

　　「不需要顧忌。」他一邊囑咐著放心與自己在一起，一邊將頭一起靠在枕邊。

　　「兵長剛剛、還去辦事嗎？」

　　「是啊，荒廢太久了，直接把大家都叫來彙報了最近的狀況。」

　　「對不起，您那麼累。」

　　「睡糊塗了嗎？做什麼道歉。」

　　「嗯…辛苦了？」孩子的腦袋暈呼呼的，被這麼一問也說不明白，只想著自己睡的香甜而男人還要撐起力氣上崗。

　　「呵、蠢貨。」幾個碎吻又落在唇上，綿密麻癢。

　　「啊、我沒出現，該不會造成前輩他們誤會了？」

　　「是啊，大家都在詢問你人在哪。」艾倫言下之意是指被誤解成逃脫管控，男人則一派輕鬆的順著字面回答，逗弄著睡懵的人。

　　「怎麼辦？！不是那樣的！我、我必須去向大家解釋。」

　　「所以我代替你說明了，我的病好了，而你在我的床上休息。」

　　「咦？………诶──」艾倫先是反應不過，但接著照利威爾這麼簡述，幾乎是把細節也全盤供出，本只是要交代自己沒離開古城，以身體不適作為掩飾，看來為時已晚。

　　「所以…大家都知道了？」

　　「差不多吧。」他聳聳肩，看著一臉震驚難掩的人臉再度紅的像熟透的果實，拉住被角將自己埋了進去，對著眼前的棉被團失笑地摟過，卻聽裡頭傳來悶悶的小抱怨。

　　「等我長大，我一定要報兵長欺負我的仇──」

　　「是、是，你可要好好長大。」可以順利的到達那一天，那是求之不得，想要一起看海、想要一起步向遙遠的將來。

　　「長大了也不許後悔。」他抱緊根本看不出哪裡是額、哪裡是唇的白色物體四處親吻。


	13. 【利艾】Candlelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 滴蠟

　　啪嚓－－颱風雨烏雲密佈、灰暗的下午，在熾燈閃爍幾下後室內瞬間陷入一片漆黑。

　　「利威爾先生－－」

　　「－－要不要緊？」他的話語向來簡潔、簡短，聲音穿透空間來到位於書房的他身邊。

　　「我沒怎麼樣－－你在哪？」視線一時還沒適應，艾倫摸黑循著聲音，不時扶著牆面走過書房前的走廊，前往男人所在的地方。一有突發狀況，第一反應就是保持鎮定然後，繼續把對方掛在嘴邊。這是他們無聲達成的共識。  
　　艾倫才走近客廳，已經適應暗處的利威爾老早就看見他，確定人沒事繼續埋頭翻箱倒櫃。

　　「…還真是，過得太安逸了，搬來這之後就沒再注意預防措施…嘖、我放哪去了？」

　　「這樣呢？」艾倫慌忙撈找口袋，將手機點開光源舉起為利威爾探照「沒想到這次比想像中嚴重。」

　　「啊啊、有了－－看外頭那慘狀…要有心理準備今天電不會來了，這些應該能夠撐到隔天。」強烈的白光映在男人被櫃子門板遮去一半的面容，而他的手上多了一只長型盒子。

　　在他將所有蠟燭牢牢插上燭臺尖端、一一點燃，艾倫回到臥房搜刮所有可用的物品，手機各一、充電電源一顆、一小排沒什麼照明作用的香氛蠟燭，以及自己閒暇時，摸索攝影購入的閃燈。  
　　看上去讓人安心，但當所有物品在桌上一字排開時就能看出隱憂，所有電子產品的供電時數有限，一旦沒有節制很快就會失去與外界聯絡、刷新資訊的管道。  
　　當然必要之時開車出門去還有營業的商場補給也行，可相比此時窗外的狂風暴雨，那是下下策。

　　「嗚哇…差點忘了，這樣不能頻繁開冰箱了，該煮什麼好呢…」隨著屏幕上切換的時間，人在鏡面前踟躕，男人已經來到他身後，利索打開，裏頭什麼也分不清，兩人一起擠在黑洞般的冰箱前，利威爾憑著生活的記憶，伸手直接拿取了意大利麵、罐頭番茄，和幾袋綠色蔬菜。

　　「氣溫轉涼了，想好在拿也還可以撐一陣子。至於冷凍庫的能撐多久就多久吧。」看他講的乾脆，艾倫已經可以想像之後利威爾崩潰的收拾解凍積水的模樣。

　　汗水沿著額角流淌，這讓青年順手把幾罐尚且冰涼的飲料也一併取出來。

　　陳列好必備品清點後，艾倫負責舉著手機，利威爾負責處理食材，本想體會難得一起下廚的樂趣，可惜光源以這姿勢最佳，況且寧可自己切到手也不願看到艾倫不慎受傷。

　　水面開始陸續冒出滾滾水波能夠煮麵時，利威爾催他去洗澡並儲水，現在開始放的話還來的及補救。  
　　青年洗好就輪利威爾去，期間，艾倫小心翼翼的在自己靠在牆角的手機光源下，片了點燻鮭魚和一些小菜給男人加料。  
　　再不吃，估計最後也是要進廚餘桶，不如現在好好料理這一頓，他突然不想把停電做藉口，再不便，也要好好過生活溫飽。

　　室內開始呈現輕微的潮濕黏膩，利威爾沖涼後也就索性套了件薄衣，晚餐已經盛好了，兩人頂著濕漉的頭髮端著餐盤窩在客廳的桌前，在昏黃的圓潤燭火前捲著一口口的麵，時間是晚間七點，外頭已經黑的半點光亮也沒有。

　　沒有任何人聲、車聲，唯有肆虐的風和瘋狂拍打玻璃的碩大雨珠，外頭漆黑的令人生畏，但看著身旁的人，便又安心下來。  
　　雖說網上已發佈停止上班，但客戶的case也迫在眉睫，現在什麼也做不了固然礙事，卻又讓艾倫覺得是因禍得福。  
　　一切煩惱困窘也不是自己不著手處理，總之等電來了再說吧。  
　　將頭靠上利威爾的肩，難得可以這樣完全拋開日常繁瑣，兩人聚在一塊共進晚餐，共享餐後的時光。

　　「反倒在颱風夜裡吃的比平時精致。」

　　「好像是呢，別人應該都在啃泡麵吧。」艾倫叼著餐叉，嘴角不自覺的勾起弧度「可以有這樣的時間…也挺好的。」

　　「我不相信那個吵著遊戲活動快打不完的年輕人會喜歡停電。」男人銜住叉子騰出一手輕擰艾倫的鼻樑。

　　「唔、是沒錯啦，但現在是不可抗因素又能怎麼辦，何況能坐下來一起好好吃飯，很幸福…」

　　聽見孩子這麼說，臉頰還紅撲撲的，手早就忍不住的去揉那顆毛茸茸的棕色腦袋。

　　並不是像忙碌的久久才能見面，或是日夜顛倒錯開那麼悽慘，相反比起一些雙薪伴侶，他們同住屋檐是每天都能說上話，只是能夠在多得到膩在一起的時間，誰都不想浪費。

 

　　在一起久了，自然就是對方肚裡、心裡的蟲，用過晚餐，就算不明說，艾倫依舊微微為這進退不得的狀況焦躁的刷著新聞和氣象，利威爾也清楚這時來點甜品對於嗜甜的青年來說會是不錯的紓解。

　　看男人遞來的杯裝物體，艾倫立刻開心的扔了電子產品，接過湯匙，在利威爾將人擠開再重新把孩子攬在膝間，打開的那一刻只能說，就算有預料到依然不免失落，進口冰淇淋全成了巧克力糖浠。  
　　微冰的巧克力漿一口一口送入小嘴，偶爾是遞到抱著自己的男人面前，沾染在利威爾唇上的則成了青年親自為他驅逐的福利。涼又甜的嘴唇滋味周旋在兩人之間。

 

　　能夠先摸黑備好的工事文件、資料，在有限的狀態下完成，男人摘下架在鼻樑上的鏡框擦拭，按摩眼周，將其收回絨布鋪墊的盒子裡，時間也不過9點，連平時兩人的睡眠時間都還不到。

　　「好無聊啊…手機的電也要省著用。」艾倫一點睡意都沒有，利威爾是連用手機照明繼續將之前剩下三分之一的讀物讀完的念頭都打消了，更別提孩子的每日限時關卡。

　　他斜倚環抱幾顆柔軟碩大的枕頭，蠟燭特有的味道薰的人昏沈無力，不知何時，腿上多了一個觸感，有意無意的，接著又從下襬探進，撫摸著腰肢。

　　「嗯？嗚…」才真正下定決心逮住那不安份的掌心，下一刻立即沒了多餘的心思顧及，自己的下唇被不輕不重的啃咬，舌根不斷被纏捲、推搔所傳遞到感官神經的快意漸漸讓人使不上勁，吻著抱著就被眼前的男人放倒在沙發上。

　　「利威爾先生？」話一出口他有些後悔，變得軟綿的聲音無疑是種勾引，而非本意下意識的叫喚令他安心的名諱。

　　「你難道不認為現在的氣氛還不錯？」他一邊掀起上衣說著，在那懾人到男性荷爾蒙外溢程度的人面前，艾倫頓時瞭解什麼是飽暖思淫慾。

　　「…小心別撞倒燭臺就好…」艾倫也並非不樂意承認自己還處於見縫就能硬的年紀，何況是那逐漸暴露在自己眼前的腹部溝壑紋理，性感很難去定義，但大致就是會讓你臉頰紅到耳根子，視線不知該往哪擺吧？他柔順的展開背膀與情人相擁，很快便又投入在那讓人發軟、醉心的吻裡。也許逃避、也許縱情。

　　兩人份的熱度與情慾讓室內的溫度驟升，就算是雨夜，幾滴落在深色皮套的汗水宣誓著主人無法分散的體熱。

　　年長的戀人今日特別沒有一下就提槍上陣，只是在彼此互相撕扯、剝除衣物後，引領兩人側臥，胸膛與腹部緊緊挨在一塊，腿根交錯、相疊，利威爾用雙手裹住兩人原本垂墜的肉莖撫擠、套弄，紅潮沿著頂開嫩皮的濕潤前端蔓延。  
　　艾倫勾著男人的頸項不留絲毫間隙，以吞嚥舌尖分散下腹匯聚的火苗，彼此的興奮喘息都埋沒在青年的吮吻。在狹小的空間裡，感受慢慢滋長的兩個心律。

　　「嘖、哈…」激情的濕吻難得是利威爾率先敗陣下來，戀人擺著腰說不明白心意的牽動大腿互磨會陰，軟肉與囊袋在滑膩的細嫩肌膚相觸生成了少有的新異刺激。

　　「差不多了吧？我想進去了…」

　　孩子頂著水潤的大眼迷濛的望著男人，抬手撥開汗濕伏貼在額前的黑髮，抹去汗液，將自己的額靠上，彼此的熱息交融氤氳，艾倫嘟著唇和利威爾的薄唇摩娑，含吻舔舐間緩緩道。

　　「嗯…我也有點…等不及了…」

 

　　「嗯…哈…」在橘黃火光下，肌膚印成一片金黃麥穗的顏色，而人如同夕暮下的麥桿，迎合男人給予的風暴，前前後後擺盪著。

　　他不住的伸手往前攀抓扶手，試圖穩住身子，反倒利威爾溫柔的執起手放在唇邊吻了吻，與被迫扭過頭的艾倫對上眼，視線重疊的剎那，一個與頻率不一致的深頂突如其來，硬是激的艾倫提前射了一股出來。

　　「啊－－哈…哈…嗯……」孩子頓時斷了線地栽進身下的靠枕，一下下劇烈的痙攣。

　　「哈…利威爾…」他靠上艾倫的背脊，將身體的質量完整壓在孩子身上，覆上虛弱頻頻打顫的掌心，十指交扣「我射了…」

　　「嗯，休息一下。」他微撐起身，在艾倫的睫毛碎吻著，相比玻璃乘載的疾風驟雨，那是往焰火落下的點點雨珠，浸潤爾後在愛慾裡蒸散殆盡。  
　　青年相當耽溺於戀人在性愛上的體貼，按彼此的予取予求，做愛向來不會那麼快結束，但相對，利威爾願意花更多的時間研磨，給伴侶緩口氣本來就是應當的，而他本人從未發覺，艾倫因而享受步調平緩的模式，也更願意坦誠對性、對利威爾的渴望。

　　「好安靜…原來那麼安靜嘛…大概鄰居都聽到了吧、嗯－－」在耳邊的，除了吵嚷的風音、自己的心脈、亟欲捕捉不想遺漏的好聽鼻息，便再無其他。

　　「就當宣誓一下主權了，雖然很不想讓別人聽見你的聲音…」他咬著青年的蝶骨，抬了下無力的腰肢，製造一個足夠讓手擠進前方的空隙。男人總是惡劣，卻是讓孩子隨時間的推移更加無法自拔地為他傾心。

　　「嗯、哼…別…別太快…我會、我會又想射…」

　　「很敏感啊…」

　　「還說呢…還不，都是你…」他微擰起眉峰，眼神迷離、柔媚，利威爾並不打算告訴他，這樣的他有多令自己心動，又害怕，哪天遭人覬覦。放在心頭呵護的，完全不敢設想遭遇危害的時候，自己會有多失控。

　　洩過疲軟下去的地方，被戀人揉弄到再度微微挺起的狀態，他有些懊惱，對於利威爾的求歡，他總是拒絕不了，也不知從何拒絕起，甚至忘了如何阻擋，阻擋對方、阻擋自己，過剩的慾火就算零星，只要一點碰觸，都足以令兩人激動的索要對方。

　　他背過手摸向還埋在自己體內的交合處，那裡的溫度燙手，以為利威爾還沒射精意外有過度的濕濡黏膩。

　　「剛剛…原來一起高潮了嘛？」

　　「還不是你惹的，這麼緊。」刻意扳著臉棒讀一遍艾倫說過的話，出口後連自己也不住訕笑。

　　「嘻嘻。」聽見男人暗啞的磁嗓哼聲，看見額上那些證明同樣情動不已的汗珠，孩子更是笑得樂不可支、笑得甜美勾人。

　　撒嬌的舔去了那些鹹澀汗水，艾倫有些無力地繼續趴回靠枕上歇息，誰知在看不到的地方，男人在瞟向桌面後突然起了玩心，以頑劣回報剛才的軟糯溫存。

　　「噫、好燙！什麼－－」

　　「吶，你別亂動。」青年因為猝不及防的觸感激的哆嗦，想要回首瞧個明白亦或起身抵抗僅是被利威爾用力摁住腰椎便無法動彈，男人拍拍他的屁股，手腕一個傾倒，一縷半透明白膏就這麼繼續烙燙。

　　沿著背脊，是一路筆直綿延的乳白圓點，滾燙、火熱，一瞬間又冷卻形成薄膜，一次一次的焚燒，不會造成傷害卻又一點一滴滲透皮膚深達脊髓，全身的細胞都在為這充斥愛慾的虐待鼓譟，整個人，連心連身，都在為這男人狂喜著。

　　深刻的頂弄、嵌合再度持續，由始終伏趴的姿態被翻轉成正面，前身的嫩莖射過幾次後已經乖巧地軟貼著，利威爾將蠟燭對著那個部分傾斜，一滴一滴的高溫墜在脆弱的皮肉上盈起蛛絲般一瞬消散的白煙。

　　「嗚啊…啊…」

　　他將手臂交疊在眼前，身體小幅度的扭著，無奈窄小的沙發上沒多餘的空間可以讓他舒緩伸展。無視孩子的不耐，在痛覺與異樣的快意夾雜，前端又在一秒一秒的刺激裡昂揚，艷紅的性器周圍是雪白的蠟液覆蓋，在承受快感堆疊的過程吐露晶瑩，那樣子太過可愛，令利威爾忍不住退出親上一口。  
　　在青年將注意力放在，訝異男人有辦法中斷激烈的活塞以及倏忽投入的溫柔口活，就在艾倫卸下戒備的那一刻，他突然將淌下的唾液、沾染熱楔的蜜水與精液一併狠戾捅回緊緻的內裡。無法預測、變化無端的情事終是讓孩子壓抑不了的泣吟。  
　　沒得遏止那些持續於身軀與乳尖綻放的白花，燥熱黏膩的雨夜被歡暢的浪叫聲暈染，掩蓋了狂風在夜最深的時候，所帶來的無處閃躲的恐懼與全面的掃蕩。

 

　　一聲響亮的撞擊，把艾倫從身體緊繃之後的疲倦喚醒，是落在地上的可憐手機發出的悲鳴。利威爾的那只。  
　　湊巧這個高度隻手就能夠到地板，他將東西輕巧的放回桌上，瞥見沙發邊零落的衣物，以及男人身體沒遮擋到的沙發皮，幾處與原色不一的色塊。

　　啊啦…滴到沙發上凝固了，蠟沾到原木或皮革尤其難清，不過那也該是利威爾自個兒去煩惱，誰叫他突然起了這種興致。

　　他沒好氣的搔搔後腦杓，倒回那溫暖安心的胸膛，仰頭看了下，利威爾依然熟睡著，桌上的蠟燭火光絲毫沒有減弱。他側趴盯著細長的水滴狀，那景象有說不清的熟悉，火苗跟著自己緩緩飄越的呼吸起舞，像是迎風搖曳的青草；由藍轉淡，漸變成暖澄橘紅，就如同顛倒的颱風前夕，像被放了一把火大肆延燒的傍晚，神奇的很。  
　　整夜，電依然沒有來，在艾倫不死心的起身又將便宜的觀賞蠟燭逐一個引火點燃，利威爾一手攬過映著暖色的腰肢，似乎在半夢半醒間發覺身上少了點重量，下意識吻了吻，隨後躺回柔軟的靠枕上，平穩的呼吸昭告男人全然不受戀人分成幾回在自己身上作怪影響。

 

　　「有了，電力公司公告我們這一區還要到明日才會輪到…唉，行動電源已經用完了，這最多只夠再撐兩小時…」

　　「今天風雨小了，等下一起去咖啡館借充吧。」

　　「喔，對耶！還有這個辦法，今天跟昨天完全不一樣啊。」艾倫才望著窗外探頭探腦就被利威爾一把拽過手臂要人轉向自己。

　　「沒電的問題解決了，換我這裡有問題要處理，能夠解釋一下這些是怎麼回事嗎？」利威爾直接撩起上衣指了指。清晨，在洗漱過後於鏡前要套上乾淨衣物才發現了自己身上的記號，心臟的位置和開始銜接茂密恥毛的下腹各有一個蠟液圖案…愛心型的圖案。

　　「不喜歡嗎？可別跟我喊把你燙著了。」他瞇起眼淺笑，將手臂搭上男人的肩頸摟著，在逐漸靠近的距離，任憑他將手擺上自己的腰。

　　「喜歡，但你不覺得你也該分攤點責任？你知道，蠟不好清。」他以鼻尖抵在青年的頸窩邊輕蹭、嗅聞，一指勾開褲頭竄進裡邊，揉捏柔軟秀氣的部分，惦了惦手感小巧的囊袋，刻意將呼吸和話語吐在耳殼上…

　　「晚上繼續？」

　　後者則是紅著臉頰不發一語。


	14. 【利艾】Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 想吃兔肉自己烤  
> 4000愛心大感謝

萊納、貝爾托特，我發誓，一定要盡可能讓你們死的痛苦一點。

身穿快要衣不蔽體的兔子裝，還跨在自己暗戀的對象身上，這是艾倫˙耶格爾此刻最深沉的念頭。

 

 

　　一如往常卻在這日並不往常、夜幕低垂的傍晚，正是三五好友聯誼聚會的好時機，抑或家庭共進晚餐相處的時刻。  
　　可艾倫卻是被他要好的…不，更正，是已經成為過去式的死黨們五花大綁，扔到了這間同志酒吧。  
　　艾倫這個大男孩，就是血氣方剛外加直腸子，常常一個不慎就中了激將法，兄弟們笑他不敢賭，他立刻忘了自己是出了名的運氣差。  
　　輸了接下來一個月全部人份的環境維護，還被兩個暗通款曲的出了餿主意。

　　萊納貝爾托特那兩個死基佬！去死去死！換上這身衣服老子還老子嗎？！

　　雖稱作衣服，但嚴格來說只有穿著褲子吧。兩條接近細繩寬度的皮帶，攀過肩頭勾在褲腰上，果然，多少都是為助興設計的。那位置正巧在胸前的兩個粉點上，要麼乖乖遮著，要麼走幾步立刻跑位，摩擦細嫩的地方，原本平坦的部分在換上這套裝束沒多久，乳頭就已經挺起了…

　　他們應該沒人埋伏在這給自己偷錄影吧？

　　在更衣室裡畏首畏尾，擔心隨時有認識的人一腳踹開門，直擊自己的醜態，孩子嘆了口氣，內心被打擊的有點想哭。

　　這下不僅賠了直男的面子還折了屁股。他委屈巴巴地側過身，看向那自己臀丘中間，本不該有的白色絨毛。

　　稍作臨時解說並把套裝塞入手裡的，是萊納在吧裡混熟、巡顧外場的友人。看艾倫扭捏的不知要花多久才能整裝完畢，就硬是拿過了被他刻意略在一旁桌上的肛塞，扣住腰一下就塞了進去。  
　　艾倫連怒吼幹什麼或強烈拒絕都來不及就換成了吃痛的慘叫代替，除了少有的健康檢查（內診）外，這可說是第一次被異物侵入，內裡感覺有點撕裂傷，不到影響步伐，僅是細微的疼，多的是心裡排斥，何況還有接下來的情況要應對。

　　他唉聲連連，雖論結局是沒有自己天馬行空妄想的整人橋段，然而從緊閉的門口終於傳來了輕巧的敲門聲，禮貌，但也容不得自己拖延的意味。

　　「好了嗎？差不多該出去了……哦！這不是已經準備妥當了，真不錯啊。」

　　「饒了我吧…被gay稱讚開心不起來啊…」

　　「真失禮，我也是有一定審美品味的，換作撐不起衣服的小鬼我才不屑。」

　　「那還真是謝謝了，我希望你不屑我…」

　　「少耍嘴皮子了，出來。」漂亮的男大姐伸出手，只見人反而往後退了一步，真的活像隻怕人的小崽子。

　　「快點！別磨磨蹭蹭的！」

　　「我不要啊啊啊－－」

　　「啊－－囉唆，女生最討厭搭理你這種不乾不脆的類型了。」

　　「討厭就討厭！放過我吧大哥哥。」艾倫大吵大鬧假哭哀嚎，扔了包袱樣樣都來，死也要守住最後一道防線。在被推出員工走道前，做著最後的垂死掙扎。

　　「嘖！你一個男孩子彆扭什麼？！」

　　「就因為是男孩子啊！我可是直的啊大哥－－」

　　艾倫後面的一聲求放過沒得出口就被迫推了把，撲上了眼前的沙發卡座，這裡燈光暗的很，視線都還沒找到一個焦點聚焦，只是下意識的認為座位上有人，就在剛才往前摔的瞬間讓雙手撐上了椅背，但隨後被大姐沒好氣的按住肩頭，跨坐了下去。

　　「那就麻煩你啦，工錢還是不會少算的，加油啦。」大姐朝他揮了揮手，笑得燦爛，對比頂著下垂兔耳的艾倫，面如死灰。

　　隨著聲音遠去，艾倫也覺大勢已去，自暴自棄的緩緩抬頭，看看今晚是要跟怎樣的臭傢伙耗，打算硬著頭皮分個輸贏的。  
　　  
　　不看還好，定睛一瞧差點沒昏過去。

　　「利利利利威爾先生－－」

　　「…艾倫？」

　　完了啊！為什麼利威爾先生會出現在這裡！  
　　顧不得震驚以致的結巴，艾倫此刻已經想著明天一定要和那群朋友決裂並從此拒絕往來。  
　　要他打扮成這樣，對直男的尊嚴是不可以的，但在鄰居帥哥面前出這種醜態，那是萬萬不可。  
　　直男二十年的歲月，沒想到會在租屋處的鄰居身上畫下休止符。  
　　幾乎是一見鍾情的，洶湧至心口的悸動，但最後決定了只保留在心裡，當作青春期尾聲，一段青澀的戀慕。  
　　就因為是一見鍾情嘛，這樣的念頭肯定不可靠。不過一切還是等順利熬過今晚再談吧…

　　「你…一直都在這種地方工作？」半晌，男人才率先開口打破沉默，這是好機會！問什麼就照實回答什麼，利威爾先生會理解的。

　　「不！不是！是…這只是朋友們鬧我的…只有今天…因為打賭輸了…」

　　「沒騙我？」

　　「為什麼要騙啊…又沒好處…」看男人的樣子算是信服了，但一個莫大疑問立刻令艾倫口無遮攔地求證。

　　「利威爾先生才是，難道…都會來鴨店嘛…」

　　「我看起來是這樣的人嘛？這是第一次，被客戶硬是拖來做做樣子…嘖、真沒想到是這種嗜好…」

　　「利威爾先生也是直的吧？」

　　「這不是當然的？真是不自在的地方…」  
　　  
　　雖說保障了私心上的潔癖，卻也間接問出答案，果然選擇止步是對的，怎麼能成嘛，那樣完美的大帥哥…那僅僅是為外表動心了而已。不斷說服自己明理仍然不免低落，失戀的感覺原來酸溜溜的。  
　　不過還沒為這暗戀弔唁太久，由於持續的細碎動靜，孩子終於才意識到，男人的手從一開始就一直托著自己的屁股。

　　「那、那個…」現在是什麼情況，為什麼利威爾先生的手不挪開？

　　「怎麼？」

　　「利威爾先生是…因為客戶嘛？唔…你的手…可以搭我肩上！對，我們聊聊天敷衍過去吧！」擺放的位置著實讓艾倫不自在，湊巧在疑惑間想出了一個自認能把尷尬降到最低的點子。

　　「是個不錯的提議。」男人的手離開屁股了，正當孩子鬆口氣，沒想到溫熱的掌心轉而落在光裸的背脊，輕輕順下「但我也付了錢，完全沒享受到就走，對不起工薪族的血汗。」

　　不知道為什麼，雖然覺得不妙，但他竟然會認為，男人帶有微微惡意的笑相當好看，也是沒救了。

※

　　「這幾乎等於沒穿啊…」一對長長的耳朵頭飾，低到幾乎形同虛設的皮褲，臀部中間的兔子尾巴…仔細端詳後，男人發出意味深長的慨歎。

　　「想想真可怕，還好是碰上你。」至少是能夠放心點的熟人。

　　「你確定？」像是駁回說法似的，男人抬高尾音，突然就抬起雙手以拇指撥弄孩子的乳尖。

　　「嗯－－」孩子發出短促柔媚的驚叫，雖然馬上摀住嘴巴，可臉唰地一下漲紅，僵直了身體，他被自己的聲音嚇了一跳，更加驚恐的發現利威爾也同樣吃驚的盯著自己。

　　「挺敏感的。」

　　「我怎麼知道！哼嗯－－」

　　沒想到那居然會是看上去正經八百地人的感想，艾倫有些氣惱，但沒機會再多回嘴什麼。早在剛才，只顧著化解場面，卻絲毫沒留意到，由於近距離觀賞的關係，男人早想觸碰看看那在自己眼前兜來兜去的小巧乳尖，何況孩子又發出這樣誘人的嗓音，覓得一個有趣的樂子，開始恣意妄為起來。  
　　利威爾本是對於挫挫小鬼銳氣覺得好玩，渾然不覺自己正煽動野火，一旦燎原，是連他自己也不例外的。

　　小小的呻吟只周旋在彼此聽的見的範圍，周遭被吵嚷的音樂覆蓋，吧裡的所有人都沉浸在迷幻的氛圍裡，根本不會有人有心思去顧及別組客人進行得如何，本來戰戰兢兢的神經，此刻也只能先專注於應付眼前的曖昧。  
　　倒也不是多麼誇張的挑逗，但光是被熱絡的摸過皮膚，就覺得渾身都要燒起來，由內而外的，慢慢從體內發熱，混著癢意令人暈眩。大概是被場合流漏的淫靡感染了。  
　　明明是平常最受不了的空調低溫，艾倫的身上卻覆著薄薄一層汗，也許含有一點緊張，男人的手心好像也有些許的汗濕。他往前曲著身子，像是要往利威爾懷裡鑽，男人除了一開始的話語便沒再揶揄他，他也比較能寬心的一同感受、任憑擺佈。  
　　反正只有今天，現在的一切都不過是慾望導致的錯覺，自己也確實喜歡利威爾，既然對方不反感，大不了當作苦中作樂，今晚就會結束了，以後都不會再有這樣的機會了。

　　真的有苦的成分嗎？嘛…也已經不曉得了。

　　「差點忘了…」環著男人的脖頸縱容他在頸窩蹭舔，下意識地扭動牽動到下盤，才被痛楚拉回印象。他探過手總算勾到毛球，嘗試抽離，無奈每當肛塞直徑最廣的那圈抵在自己的穴口，又只能頻頻發抖地卸下力道作罷。

　　「…那是怎麼放進去的？」

　　「被強塞的…」

　　「明明是來幫忙不是嘛，才第一次來就給人塞這種東西？！」

　　「他們說因為衣服是一套的…」看人難受又欲哭無淚，利威爾心裡有霎那的不快。

　　合不合法，這都屬灰色地帶的營業場所，不能把人逼入絕境，同性戀也需要社交場合，但也無可避免的，這就是一個發展場。只要你踏進來，那勢必不是扮演狩獵者便是獵物。

　　本有些令人看不慣的，但自己現在，也沒立場批判。

　　「我幫你拔吧。」

　　孩子猶豫了下，視線低垂輕輕地點點頭，靠在利威爾頸側，感覺到男人硬梆梆的手臂橫在自己背脊有力地摟過，另一手繼續向下。  
　　往外的張力再度撐開剛才弄出的傷口，艾倫死死掐著男人肩頭，反射地以分散注意熬了過去。  
　　太過緊張，連自己有沒有抓傷男人都沒有心力顧及，緊繃的身體頓時輕鬆下來，軟軟的癱在利威爾身上顫抖。

　　「對不起…利威爾先生…借我靠一下…」

　　「不用道歉、蠢貨。」

　　「啊、啊…好痛…」疼痛致使他皺著眉峰，看孩子也相當努力，他淺淺地勾起嘴角，順手撫了撫艾倫的背脊緩解。

　　「有點腫。」看人攀在自己胸口毫無抵抗能力，不住觸碰那個輕微發炎反應的地帶，周圍的皺褶有些圓潤，指頭按壓微微濡溼的穴蕾「這樣碰，都能感覺到那裏相當熱。」

　　「唔…不要摸那裡…」

　　真軟。  
　　鬼迷心竅地，艾倫就算想阻止也僅是試圖挪動身子的程度，指腹輕輕戳弄入口，趁孩子還迷糊吻了上去。  
　　舌頭敏感的傳遞著滑膩的觸覺，一種羽毛直接捱在心口上撩撥的搔癢，但相當舒服，跟喜歡的人接吻，心雖然跳的很快，但整個人輕飄飄的。  
　　捲著孩子的舌根吞嚥，穴蕾也泌出了一點濕潤，沿著周邊慢慢打圈沾染，輕輕滑入了一指。

　　艾倫不是不知道，覺得男人過分，但也只得睜開溼漉的瞳彩，看利威爾不打算罷休的態勢，斂上眼皮死心，繼續唇舌的纏綿悱惻。  
　　指節慢慢往裡邊深入，清淺的來回抽動，刺激了腸壁的蠕動與分泌，從起初一截指節，到後來順滑地沒入整根。  
　　等通道開始放鬆，抽出一點，利威爾嘗試進入第二根指頭。

　　不清楚如何才是敏感，但被男人這樣上下夾擊，非關性向，小兄弟是禁不起性刺激的。  
　　利威爾突然中斷了這個綿長的熱吻，低頭，孩子的前邊肉眼可見的鼓脹，可憐兮兮的裹在窄緊的皮褲裡，剛好擱上了，同樣已經硬的發疼的部分。

　　「舒服？」孩子停頓了下，隨即瑟瑟的靠上男人的頸窩以鼻樑摩挲「我也是。」

　　他騰出一手隔著衣料安撫小傢伙，接著拇指扣在褲腰，直接往下扯，充血的性器掙脫束縛的彈出，褲腰則卡在卵蛋下，營造出視覺上更加飽滿紅豔的景緻。  
　　他啄吻孩子的耳殼，偶爾套弄、偶爾將指腹抵在尿道口磨，還埋在後穴的指跟著摳搔，沒想到激出了艾倫的喘息。

　　一樣是只有自己聽見的程度，細碎、勾人、不絕於耳。每每擦過一個位置就會引起戰慄，是刺激到前列腺了吧？  
　　後面繼續輕輕戳刺，手中套弄的部分就會微微跟著頻率一跳一跳，有種欺負可愛小動物的快活。

　　漸漸壓抑不下的快感，也讓陰莖泌出更多前液，潤滑了利威爾的手心，大大降低了粗糙感，但其後的強勁高潮預感也隨之而來，想推開對方，卻不止礙於前後包夾，還有自身渴求射精的矛盾。

　　艾倫被逼急了，有些懊惱的拉下男人的拉鍊，不甘示弱的玩弄回去，唯獨如此才平衡點。  
　　好不容易釋放性器，才知道利威爾的老二早溼的一塌糊塗，畢竟有這樣的天然尤物坐懷，不硬就要去醫院報到了。  
　　粗大的器官剛好彈到艾倫的前端，明明沒碰，彼此都已狼狽不堪的溼黏，孩子微紅著臉，伸手覆在男人套弄自己的手背，利威爾立刻就理解了意思，撤開手轉而揉捏孩子的臀肉。  
　　艾倫握住自己的性器，顫巍巍的指向對方，最後兩人的龜頭抵在一起，相互以溝壑摩擦鈴口。直到興奮的溢出更多汁水，他把彼此的箍在一起，兩人份的熱度更加升溫。

　　「呼…」男人也陸續流漏了粗重的鼻息，大概是出於新奇，比起往常處理生理的自慰時要來的無法自持，兩人前後達到高潮，一小股一小股激射出白漿。

　　在利威爾為免去部分沾染，撩起上衣下襬露出了鍛鍊有加的肌理時，艾倫舔了舔嘴，握住自己的讓剩下的精液全噴在男人的腹部和肉棒上。

　　「呵…興致真高…」

　　「你才是，明明說不自在，結果還不是玩的很起勁…」

　　男人微喘著，手撫上孩子的臉頰，拇指摩挲薰紅的眼角，幽翠目光因為情潮顯得氤氳，甚是迷人。

　　「那代表你很成功，足夠誘惑。小兔子。」

　　男人說的話，就算調侃、就算嘲諷，他就是生不了氣，並當成讚美。

※

　　「呦，下班啦，我們來接我朋友回去，不小心太晚了。」

　　「哈？耶格爾小朋友早就跟一個男的出去了，我還以為你們認識…」

　　－－不妙。

　　看著前方開始發覺事態嚴重、劇烈搖晃友人的兩人，讓總算面對響個沒完的訊息提醒。

　　「米卡莎問我我們到底把艾倫帶去哪了，我現在該怎麼解釋？」

　　「欸欸話不能亂說，你們自己幹的下流事自己承擔，別算上我。」

　　眼看阿爾敏露出了斜睨的神情，讓就知道，鬧過頭了，這回要吃鱉的肯定是他們自己…

※

　　早上醒來時，發現利威爾恰巧面對著自己，像是有感應的，男人很快也睜開眼，短暫的四目相接，兩人紅著臉，很有默契的轉過身去，背對背。

　　利威爾還是相當紳士的，這讓艾倫心暖，當然也出於雙方都是直的，哪熟悉男同志該怎麼正確、安全的性交。  
　　男人把他放上床後就是些微失控的親暱擁抱，褪去了所有衣物，兩具光裸的身軀毫無阻隔傳遞體溫。  
　　利威爾沒有插入，倒是回到住處，不會有人打擾的私人空間，總算可以好好享用這不知天高地厚的小崽子，孩子的身體遍佈吮吸的瘀痕，頸子和腿根更勝。  
　　他們輪番為對方口活，雖說中間還挨了笨拙的疼痛，但總體還是感受了不錯的高潮。身體和心靈上的。

　　鬆軟的被窩底下，後面已經忘記痛楚了，只記得是如何的被男人按摩著內裡，除了把人逼瘋的快感外，便是原本無法知曉的，利威爾沁滿薄汗、皻著眉心緩解的模樣。

　　想到這，害羞的感覺一瞬間直竄頭頂，艾倫抓緊被角，把自己埋了進去。

　　人說初夜隔天的早晨最為尷尬大概就屬現在這樣，畢竟是種在勢頭上的，兩人都想做，於是就心照不宣當作雙方同意了。

　　「利威爾先生…現在幾點？」

　　「還很早，才六點而已。」利威爾一手枕著，仍然沒有回過頭，平常這時間，自己還睡的沉；平常的自己，是不會有那麼高的體溫的。臉也熱的異常。

　　「我、我該起來準備準備了。」孩子飛快的轉頭掃過一眼，見利威爾還背對著自己，便迅速起身，拾起扔在地上零落的衣物。

　　等艾倫收拾好，小聲了一句會自己把門反鎖後輕輕闔上房門。可輕手輕腳到了玄關，匆匆套上褲子的利威爾砰的一聲推開門叫住他。

　　「喂！」

　　「－－」孩子被突如其來的叫喚驚的一個哆嗦，原本扳上把手的指尖瞬間打滑，他瑟瑟的回頭。

　　「想來就過來，只要按個門鈴。」利威爾頓時想扶額，自己的詞彙表達實在糟的可以，話出口了他才發現其中隱含的歧義。

　　「哦、哦…」其實，答話的同時，腦子根本空蕩蕩的，完全無法消化，只是依著日常運作「那麼…我就打擾了…」

　　突然間，一隻手掌按在眼前的門板，一個氣息就在自己身邊。但像是在顧慮什麼，遲疑了許久，才小聲的開口。

　　「…還能一起倒垃圾嗎？還能做鄰居嗎？」男人的聲音因為早起沙啞，且幾不可聞，稍不留意就會被紊亂的呼吸和鼓動的心音蓋過。

　　荒憚徹夜他都沒哭的，只因為喜歡的人現在抱住自己，眼淚禁不住的就滾了下來。

 

 

＊＊＊

後來兩人開始交往了  
米卡莎破天荒約了死對頭亞妮  
阿爾敏實力吃瓜  
男生們體會到被夢幻組合暴力支配的恐懼

 

 

之前提的白色烤肉醬  
古代男妓亦稱兔子  
本想來個拒絕優雅爆幹汙的短篇  
寫著寫著就變成了可愛的利艾


	15. 【利艾】愛你才會咬你

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1122好夫夫日  
> 利49 艾30  
> 鬍渣長髮倫  
> 綠油精

　　他轉了轉指上的銀戒，細數著日子，覺得是時候該提了。

　　「艾倫、下禮拜…」

　　「啊、下禮拜－－」利威爾才說，賴在沙發上的人啪的闔上正在翻閱的期刊，拍了個響掌。

　　「？」他停下撫摸戒圈的動作。

　　「差點忘了，我有個醫學研討會。」

　　這個回答立刻讓他皺起眉峰，他瞬間在內心腹誹了聲damn，自己的猜測果然沒錯，猶豫一會兒，還是決定這麼開口。他受不了了。

　　「別去了…」

　　「怎麼可能。」艾倫重新拿起書頁，繼續懶骨頭的享受這難得清閒不用進手術房的時刻，絲毫沒留心到伴侶隱忍的不悅，還相當漫不經心的回應。

　　「我說了，別去，同樣的話別讓我說第二次。」

　　「…怎麼了？你幹嘛那口氣。」他翻了翻白眼，從沙發探出腦袋，顯得鄙夷不解「這是正事，撒什麼嬌。」

　　「我沒在跟你撒嬌，你給我聽清楚了混帳，你多久沒在家了，這像話嘛？」他媽的這小子連結婚週年都忘了！

　　「…我沒不在家啊…只是忙了點。」

　　「你自己算算這個月你有幾個小時是在我身邊的。」利威爾雖在外商企業投資，工作量大於一般白領階級但也好過艾倫時常日夜轉換，時而日班時而大半夜還要在開刀房，搞的明明兩人同在屋簷卻像分隔兩地。

　　「你的愛與奉獻相當偉大，但我結婚可不是為了來一個人睡雙人床。」

　　「我…所以你要我怎麼樣？利威爾，這是不可抗因素，不是能隨隨便便說更動就更動的。」

　　「可以，只要你把工作辭了。」

　　「what？！」他整個人起身，試圖越過沙發背，看看男人是用什麼神情說的「你是瘋了不成！」

　　「我沒瘋，醫生是很神聖，但看看你自己，頭髮長成這樣都沒剪，現在連鬍子都不打理了，你才幾歲，活像比我老似的－－」利威爾得承認，事實上有些頹廢的伴侶，潔癖而論已是其次，真正會讓男人看不下去的是，這樣的艾倫老會吸引花枝招展的年輕護理人員。

　　被棒喝的人下意識的摸了摸下巴的位置，有點蚻手…不對，這不是重點。

　　「誰比你老！你的意思是我只在乎工作？哈、你就不是嘛？」

　　「我秉持不加班原則，那你呢？你快跟韓吉一個樣了、研究狂熱者。」

　　艾倫這下是摔了手中的東西點燃了怒火。

　　「簡直不可理喻！當初說希望我獨立點的又是誰？工作狂！」

　　「我拜託你也學會變通、死腦筋小鬼！」

　　「不懂拿捏中間值的是你！」

　　「兔崽子－－」

　　「老痞子－－」

　　「嘁…」必須找點什麼事作為阻斷，低智能的爭辯快讓他耐不下性子，天曉得他不會一個衝動爆打這欠揍的小伙子。

　　吵的身子都浮躁起來，利威爾打算去淋冷水冷靜一下。  
　　踏進浴室，砰的很大一聲甩上門，整間屋子都跟著震了一下，這一下也震的艾倫不舒服，他討厭男人這種毀滅性的脾性。

　　他就這樣認為我不在乎他？以前黏的緊還不是沒空沒空的拒絕各種要約，結了婚後，一些必要開銷由彼此分擔自然也就不再有這樣的問題了，現在反倒惡人先告狀！  
　　還有，那個混帳是怎麼回事？！他居然說我混帳！

　　剛剛利威爾唾棄自己的話還在腦裡揮之不去，艾倫對著鏡子捏起自己的髮尾，確實…長了點，都到肩了，蓄了鬍子的樣子和父親更像了。  
　　的確，利威爾除了氣場逼人外，單看五官是比他的歲數年輕太多。

　　………等等、所以他是在嫌棄自己不夠魅力不可愛了？要是在不多陪陪他他就要胡鬧了？

　　－－艾倫突然兩掌用力拍上桌面撐起身。

　　「多大的人了還想玩感情遊戲！」青年自顧自越想越不服氣，想著才不如願掉進利威爾的圈套。  
　　但事實上，男人只是單純的覺得彼此的相處時間太少，更多的是，對伴侶忘了結婚紀念日感到不諒解，情緒無法負荷罷了。

　　雙手扶在磚面上，他嘆了口氣，害怕剛才的爭端接著越演越烈，吵架都是這麼開始的。  
　　冰涼的水流帶走不少怒意，雖說止了那你來我往的回嘴，但關於相處的這個問題還是得坐下來談才行。

　　自己也真是，竟然真的會為了異性醋意橫生，又不是年輕小夥子。

　　還記得幾次離開公司，給人送點宵夜墊個胃，誰知一進到艾倫的辦公室便是釦子低的幾乎快把酥胸露出來，要約著耶格爾醫生的畫面。

　　冷靜用腦子想想，撇除彼此的忠貞不二，加上艾倫那對醫學投入的零情商。倆人是同性戀，異性的暗示是不可能撼動艾倫的。  
　　會這麼衝動只是，很多事累積下來，想念艾倫，覺得被冷落罷了。

　　總是高高在上，因為年紀比自己大就可以有雙重標準，這回就來挫挫他銳氣，靈光一閃，艾倫不知哪來的想法，翻開沙發扶手的內櫃。那是專放一些OK繃與傷藥的櫃子。

　　利威爾從淋浴間走出來，拉了毛巾壓在髮上吸附水氣，感覺外頭有些安靜，青年該不會氣得出門了？他並不樂見這種狀況。

　　但他也並沒料到伴侶還在家，且旋開了綠油精直直將洞口抵在放置在籃子裡的衣物上大肆塗抹。那是利威爾的內褲。

　　聽見人快出來了，艾倫一溜煙撲進客廳的死角，偏過頭靜待佳音。

　　毛巾掛在脖子上，利威爾踏出浴室抬眼掃了下室內，沒有人，眼睛緩緩開闔，彎腰拾起了貼身衣物，他想先來支菸，然後趕緊聯絡他說服孩子回來，即便他拒絕，或是直接掛掉電話。  
　　該從哪開始談起呢？他不想兩人吵開，總之自己是因為－－？？？！！！

　　「唔～～～～～～～～～～」異樣的刺激摧殘脆弱的地帶令利威爾瞬間彎了腰，手不住的用力摀上胯部，迅速的蹭掉褲子轉身又奔進了淋浴間。

　　先是一陣陡然飄忽又極力噤聲的慘叫，然後是匆匆奔進浴室裡沖水的聲音。  
　　艾倫在客廳都能聽見裡頭，因浴室空間而放大的齒列厮磨，與幾聲走音的髒話，終於是忍不住大笑出來。

　　「哈哈、哈哈哈哈－－」剛剛那是什麼啊，低沉如利威爾，那諳啞的嗓音竟然高了八度，噗哈哈哈哈。

　　「啊…嘶………哼？？」正疼的有些倒氣的人突然注意到，無人的客廳有了動靜。

　　艾倫已從靠著的沙發底滑到了地毯上笑得四仰八叉、眼尾泛淚，連被男人一把扯住領子拎起掛在肩上也無所謂。  
　　被用力扔上床時，對上利威爾抓狂的神情也只是讓他笑的更歡。

　　「哈哈…你別……哈哈哈…嗯～」青年死命扯緊自己的褲頭，無奈笑得沒力氣，利威爾正好光著身子一下就捅了進去。

　　正巧，他們也很久沒做愛了，艾倫也已經不是當初那個一面對利威爾抱自己就要關燈，或是將自己埋在枕頭棉被裡的羞澀小鬼。給這樣的排頭伺候，正合他的意。

　　顯然利威爾下不了台，不然他是不會忘了幫自己擴張的，就算是平日裡，再想要他也還是會耐著性子，而艾倫會攬過他，舔舔男人的額際。  
　　微微的痛楚免不了，但對方沖淋的水分淺淺的滋潤了摩擦。

　　利威爾正有埋頭打樁的態勢時，腦門像被重擊，猛然回過神。  
　　他才不要讓這小子吃香。  
　　艾倫為拔出去的動作遲疑，蓄長的頭髮由髮根傳來拉扯的刺痛，利威爾扯住青年的頭髮，強迫他抬頭對上自己，他握著充血的肉棒拍打孩子的臉蛋，草草的擼動幾下濺在艾倫臉上，拉出絲的黏在瀏海上。

　　好像有點跑進眼睛裡了。結婚久了，利威爾反而更加小肚雞腸，還真想羞辱自己啊…不過不痛不癢。  
　　就在他輕輕揉著眼角試圖抹開，雙手突然就被拉過捆在一起往後按倒。

　　利威爾臭著一張臉把青年困在床頭，塞了塑料玩具，就一屁股坐在一邊不說話。  
　　他想折磨他。

　　體內的震盪隨一邊的人的動作加劇，不過艾倫完全還有閒情側過身，悉看利威爾還喘著粗氣。

　　對老夫老妻的伴侶來說，這種算不上懲罰的情事，也只是看懂不懂的享受了，雖然並不需要矜持，但兩人剛才的帳還沒算清呢！  
　　別以為這樣的敷衍還有用。

　　青年撇撇嘴，打算釣釣男人胃口。

　　利威爾背對著艾倫，倚靠在床沿，已經藉由清水沖洗，老二卻還是疼的要命，事實上這是會讓人腰軟的，可是疼痛總伴隨官能的快樂，下體勃起的厲害。

　　他嘆口氣，握上性器淺淺撫弄，他在等，等艾倫求饒，剛才這種顏面盡失的場面，絕對要跟著自己入土。  
　　可惜他忘了，這樣的招數早對伴侶沒有實質威嚇。

　　他開始聽見床頭與雙手接觸的掙扎聲響，以及一點一點，由唇齒間流漏出來的吟哦。

　　「嗯……不要…跑到裡面了…」可能擦到他舒服的地方了。

　　「唔嗯…啊…啊、啊嗯－－」這就是在假裝了。

　　「啊…啊…不行！快要……」  
　　………平常幹你都沒這麼浪，最好一個塑料棒能讓你那麼爽…

　　利威爾這下是清楚了，艾倫沒要跟自己低頭的意思，雖明白只是浮誇，但面對那浪叫不禁與久違的情事做連結，低下頭看向自己的小兄弟，才發覺把自己坑了…

　　他不想管了，索性把身後的淫聲當作配菜，打算先自給自足一輪再來想別的法子教訓這變得油條的傢伙。

　　眼看利威爾真放縱的開始自慰，艾倫倒有點失了剛才的遊刃有餘。  
　　事實上按摩棒在體內舒服歸舒服，但看著男人自慰的背影，那才叫心癢難耐。  
　　這個角度他僅能看見那隻聳動的臂膀，牽動背肌與肩胛，艾倫最喜歡每次情事後，利威爾總會緊緊摟住他的溫存，正是來自那寬闊溫暖的懷抱。

　　利威爾微微滑下身，仰靠在床邊，艾倫能夠看到他鬢角的汗珠，但看不見男人是以怎樣的速度玩弄著。其實，利威爾延宕射精感時的神情，最為勾人。

　　青年努力抬頭看向床邊的時鐘，他們已經耗了半小時，也差不多鬧夠了，再繼續下去就是兩敗俱傷，畢竟，後天彼此又要繼續忙於工事。春宵苦短。

　　「利威爾…」收起做作的呻吟，軟軟的聲音讓他停了下來，他沒回過頭，只是靜待孩子還有什麼花招。

　　「好了…鬆開吧，我比較喜歡你抱我。」

　　沒反應。

　　「吶～利威爾…honey…老公～」  
　　他不難想像艾倫在床上擁有如何讓自己血脈賁張的媚態，但不知怎麼搞得，那摻雜一種令他額爆青筋想要揍人的衝動。

　　男性就是好面子的動物，見利威爾不理，孩子開始抬腳蹭蹭他的肩頭，捆綁在床的情趣，通常總會忽略雙腳的禁錮，而本來無動於衷的男人下一秒就被艾倫曲過雙腿勒住脖子。

　　「fuck！放開我！」眼見孩子不打算罷手，利威爾霎時掙開箝制，翻身壓上了那個急著送死的小鬼。

　　居高臨下的對眼，艾倫只是扯出一抹得逞的勝利微笑，男人頓時無力的低下頭，磨了磨對方的鼻樑。

　　他們都有些年紀了，孩子也脫離了稚嫩的模樣，可取而代之的是，一種成熟的危險魅力。

　　「唉…」艾倫早慢慢解開了手腕上的綁縛，鬆開的手一下就環上了男人的頸子摟緊，熱情的吻在頰邊擴散，撒野之後的撒嬌，不管過多久都相當有用。

　　回應熾熱的吻，抽出留在艾倫體內的礙事東西，讓自己完整填滿他的伴侶。

　　「哼嗯－－」這才是真正的充盈，艾倫饜足時的鼻息。

　　他架開他的雙腿顯得急躁，下身的大起大落把青年擊得前後擺盪，內裡由於時隔一陣子沒有開拓，又回復到緊致的時候，讓利威爾有些又驚又喜，當然不僅是身體，那麼多年過去，他對艾倫的愛有增無減，多想永遠膩在一起，只是膩在一起也好。

　　身體被好好的摩擦著、疼愛著，下腹的慾望匯聚，滴水挺翹的肉莖晃的有些生疼，他緩緩由側躺挪動身子，改為正視在自己眼前埋頭苦幹的人。  
　　利威爾放開了孩子的腿，艾倫則舒適的擱在男人的大腿上，隨著抽送的律動，自己套弄起陰莖。  
　　舖散開、凌亂的長髮，有種淫靡的味道，孩子在他面前浪叫，激射的白液噴上胸膛，而艾倫只是將手覆上抹開，把一切弄得一塌糊塗，兩指伸進自己口腔攪弄，豔紅的舌在沾有乳白的指間竄動。

　　「我想射了…」

　　「嗯…射進來……唔－－」他們擁抱彼此抽搐了一陣，像是要捏碎骨頭一般深刻，接著往旁滾倒。  
　　兩個人大汗淋漓，艾倫邊喘一邊騰出一手拂開利威爾額前汗濕伏貼的碎髮。

　　「你還在生氣？」

　　「在我穿上那條辣死人的內褲時就已經不氣了。」他以兩指擰住艾倫的鼻尖扯動，又以兩手捏住微微粗糙的頰側「臭小鬼哪來靈感出的鬼點子。」

　　「嘻嘻。」艾倫笑著，臉頰被捏的有點疼，卻笑得更開心，男人則又補了一句。

　　「我可從沒忘了我們的條款。」

　　「＂夫妻吵架不吵隔夜＂。」他以指腹抹抹利威爾的額，順了下歲月的痕跡接道。

　　「……我不想吵架。」他抱住艾倫，突然將臉抵在頸窩嗅聞，那句話也埋沒在耳邊，幾不可聞，他知道男人的意思，翻譯過來就是，他沒有要跟自己嘔氣，只是太寂寞了。

　　他知道、他都知道，多年婚姻，哪有可能不懂。

　　「是我太得意忘形了。」艾倫勾著利威爾的後頸，讓彼此的額頭倚靠著「仗著你愛我，就放心的投注在事業上…我會想辦法重新安排出平衡的，給我點時間，好嗎？」

　　利威爾的指頭描摹著愛人的容貌，他總是凝視艾倫的那雙眼睛，不論經過多久，它都是那麼的美麗。  
　　明知不可能有什麼是可以拆散彼此的，可當愛情滿溢到反噬，滲入骨髓注入血液，那便是一種想把對方揉進身體裡才得以消弭的不安。

　　「至於辭職，你願意等到我做不來了，等到我的志氣和虛榮心都磨光了，對救人的熱誠也厭倦了的時候嗎？」

　　艾倫知道，他在與利威爾的愛情裡有時務實的相當殘忍，可他們從來就不是為只追逐情感的甜美，而是求一位靈魂伴侶。

　　「我愛的，正是不顧一切發光發熱的你。」耍脾氣是一時的，但只要艾倫還憧憬著夢想，不論多久的等待，他的雙臂永遠只為他一人展開。

　　矛盾，但他們要的都不是成為愛情的奴隸，他們需要的是專屬的港滬與歸宿、寬容與寬恕。

　　露骨的溼吻，利威爾在青年咬住自己的唇肉時含糊感嘆，我們好久沒做了。

　　「嗯，爽透了。」他還攬著男人，記得年輕時，在事後他總習慣縮的小小的躲在利威爾的懷裡，如今，他享受高潮後的體溫。

　　「對了，只是你不知道而已，在我看到若隱若現的乳暈和胸罩花邊，你猜我都對她們說了什麼？」

　　「媽的…」

　　「別吃醋～我愛看也要是你的才養眼。」綠眸子瞧了瞧利威爾下半身的大傢伙。

　　「所以你的回答？」

　　「謝謝賞識，但妳喜歡的這副樣子…」他湊到利威爾耳邊「是作為被幹的那一個。」

　　他邊聽男人的哼笑，一邊啃咬他的耳殼與下顎，粗糙的鬍渣刮的利威爾直發牢騷，雙人床在兩人鬧騰之下，被子也滑落地面大半。

　　等到艾倫翻身壓制，男人主導權盡失，他將雙臂疊在頭上。

　　「你也稍稍該為身體著想，過了青少年時期，別縱慾過度。」

　　「這你也差不多吧…」還說他呢，雖不是每天，但偶爾男人做起來也是天昏地暗，一個休息日就這麼沒了「我會注意的，嗯…不過我想，我至少還有十年的額度可以揮霍。」

　　見青年饞嘴的舔舔唇角，騎上自己，利威爾只是以搭著的手臂藉機遮擋臉上的熱度。

　　「你可別榨乾我，我也要奔五了。」

　　「這我可沒辦法保證呢，最少我近幾年都還會如此，加油點了、大叔。」

　　「你才大叔…」拌嘴的音量漸小，最後消失在自己的性器整根沒入艾倫的體內，手也不住的，扣上了伴侶，腰最細的那一圈。

 

 

　　腕上的錶已接近11點，講座的大門敞開，三三兩兩的醫師與實習生離席，才是他那位身材高挑的另一半。以及後頭一些礙眼的情敵…

　　「久等了。」他瞟了眼利威爾那像惡犬般的模樣慢悠悠勾了下自己回到過往長度的髮梢「是你執意，看，現在還不是吃虧了。」

　　「隨便，我喜歡這樣的你，再多看你一眼我自然會讓他們受點教訓。」

　　小鬥嘴的隔天，艾倫要求，既然利威爾看不慣，那麼就由男人操刀，於是剃了鬍子修了頭髮，又是照片裡青澀的大男孩，只是多了幾分花花公子的玩味。

　　利威爾沒把車開來，他想跟愛人散步回去。艾倫給人勾著，另一手則捧著那快遮去視線的大花束。豔紅滴血的玫瑰，光視覺就足以羨煞、擊退那群利威爾擅自認定的情敵。

　　「好香。」是自然的花香，而非人工點綴的香精。

　　坐在光雕藝廊前，他將臉埋在塞滿懷的花朵中，直到一個溫熱的物體熨在自己頰邊。  
　　跟小鬼在一起，久而久之也沒那麼喜愛酒精的迷醉，倒是習慣了可可等熱飲的甜味，與艾倫不同，他並非嗜甜，而是習於溫潤的滋味，那讓他隨時想到孩子。

　　「拿去。」肩頭突然被敲了一下，轉頭是艾倫打直手臂，手裡握著一個物體湊過來的畫面。

　　「你就不能浪漫點嗎？真不可愛。」

　　「不要的話還我，很貴。我拿去兌現。」

　　「不還，到我手上的全都別想我會還你，還有你也是。」他迅速將小絨布盒搶過，那是青年早就準備好的新對戒。

　　他都記得的，所有跟利威爾在一起的日子。

　　男人拿起其中一只，取下原本的套到指根，戒圍仍舊分毫不差，他習慣性地轉了轉。

　　「幫我戴。」

　　「多大了還撒嬌。」

　　「＂多大了還撒嬌＂、還不是因為你喜歡。」

　　青年伸展下身體，感受骨骼間的摩擦劈啪作響，餘光瞥見男人起身，下一秒突然將他拉起。

　　「哇喔喔－－利威爾你做什麼！放我下來！」

　　「害羞什麼親愛的－－」

　　他抱起此生的摯愛旋轉，仰視那倏忽的驚訝，原本還慌張環視周遭的青年，漸漸與男人相視而笑，雙腿盤住愛侶的腰際，將額頭相抵在一塊。  
　　光廊投射幸福的人們，延伸的影子也正翩翩起舞，流漏愛情的相依與溫度。


	16. 【利艾】Sonnenuntergang, ich schließe meine Augen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （譯：日落時我閉上眼睛）  
> 原作向  
> 馬萊篇捏造

　　多數時候成長無法單靠學習，它們總是以傷害的形式降臨，來破壞、重組、再構築，由此我們得到了新的認知狀態，然後開始認真演繹那個虛假的人格。

 

　　他徹底明白何謂選擇，以及人的私慾是多可怕的東西，不論是反悔決議給團長注射的長官、隨時都能只為手足反目蔑視大局的少女、架住米卡莎說服他們放棄的分隊長、那個什麼都不懂一口咬定他們就是從中作梗的新兵，以及，一瞬間把牆外所有犧牲的人命看的一文不值的少年自己。  
　　衝突、立場、敵我全都被放在同一個瓦罐裡醃製，裡面的毒蟲走獸們互相撕咬糾纏，最後全化成一罈腐朽飄散枯萎發酸的屍臭。

　　他沒那麼恨貝爾托特和萊納了，人命時而輕如鴻毛就是如此，對錯也沒有信條評斷衡量。  
　　父親前一任的妻子是殺了母親的怪物，而少年也殺了記憶裡復權派父親的愛侶。  
　　雖然當時扯著纖瘦手臂注射的是一定要為母親復仇的夙願，但牆內的妻兒，對這位牆外人類也不過是如同團長眼裡的其一考量吧？這跟手刃無數螻蟻，卻又把同期當成兄弟的萊納有何區別？  
　　棋子，只有在下在對的位子時才有價值，那麼我們現在走到哪一步了？

　　在牢籠裡反省的期間，除了開始混雜交疊的意識，似乎也釐清了，跟長官的立場差別。  
　　他無法諒解，利威爾在那當下沒有念著他們私情，公理公正，同時也確信，這果然仍是他們必須跟隨的其一領導者。

　　利威爾看著清醒後陸續慢慢消化記憶的少年，牙根如同研磨的石臼，怒火無形的可以將握在拳心的一切碎成粉霽。  
　　可艾倫說的並沒有錯，阿爾敏與他們不同，他還追逐著夢想。阿爾敏、艾爾文、凱尼，人如果沒有依賴某些東西是撐不下去的，不管它實質亦或虛幻。

　　利威爾與阿爾敏輪流看守受罰的二人，輪到男人的那天，他擅自開了艾倫的鐵欄入內，少年緊閉著眼想，現在這是現實還是繼承的後遺症，然而他聽見了米卡莎翻身時老舊床鋪的哀鳴。

　　「禁閉減少10天。」

　　利威爾得承認，他稍稍擔心阿爾敏的狀況，他清楚弗洛克這孩子的為人與覺悟，本想為艾爾文了斷，反成了寧可繼續作為他魔鬼般決斷下的犧牲品時，他儼然從弗洛克身上看見一點艾爾文的影子。  
　　火並沒有熄滅。  
　　然而也正是那跟幾位長官同一陣線的信念，說出口的就越是難聽。  
　　阿爾敏明顯的，尚未能夠完全承載那些本不屬於他的重量，利威爾撒了謊，他曾嘲諷他別妄尊自大，事實上，他正是能扮演好團長角色的不二人選。  
　　現實根本不會為你的年紀高抬貴手，他們已經是見過生死並雙手染血的孩子。

　　好累，分的清晝夜，卻無從看透如何才是正確的路，已經有多久沒有好好入睡了？真的好累。

　　和獸巨人的拉鋸，凡被汙血濺到的地方，已經全烙印在身上了，腥臭、罪孽讓他想起在地下街的生活，同樣是嫌棄的污濁，卻是不同的份量。  
　　為了在垃圾堆一樣的環境生存，他拿起刀向著他人、那些披荊斬棘的勛章背後，是巨人由人變化的事實、對抗迂腐王政、對抗世界，都是人。  
　　也許不問對錯只論結果的理論，是他用生命換來的逃避方式。

　　他看著眼前熟睡的人有些茫然，在腦海中那燒灼烈目的注視下，親吻少年的額頭。  
　　這不具任何意義，說是安慰他的下屬太假惺惺，然而說是讓自己好過一點嗎？未免也太神格化了。

　　如果說是嘲諷彼此，或許還算慰藉。

 

　　那個叫弗洛克的傢伙也加入部隊了，艾倫覺得他的周圍吵個不停，沒有一刻安寧，總是有弗洛克自以為是的訓斥縈繞在耳邊。  
　　他又了解阿爾敏多少？在那大言不慚像個偉大革命家演說的嘴臉令人作嘔，他是難以喜歡他了。可是一旦艾倫用這種角度思考，最後總會得出，那麼自己也是一樣的，他又了解其他沒有放在心上的人事物多少？  
　　他又了解兵長與團長的承諾有多渺茫？又真的了解父親的思想？他不也被自己的孩子舉發了嗎。

　　「萊納啊……難怪你會是那副噁心的模樣。」

　　好像懂了卻又不懂，好像是對的但也是錯誤的，真的好累。  
　　就連長官的行為他也無法明確解讀，他應該是生氣、失望透頂的，可是過去少年在古城獨自在幽暗的大廳發神，兵長闡述著，那都是選擇的果，只要背負它們往前就不會是錯。當時的他，是看不出情緒起伏的。  
　　這次他就看見了利威爾的人性，當剩一口氣的團長出現在他們眼前，不是只有艾倫內心動盪，利威爾臉上也出現不曾有過的，遲疑。  
　　他也算頭一次面臨如此重大的決定吧？大家果然一樣都是人類，沒有誰百毒不侵，只要將刀刺入盔甲連接的縫，就算是膝胕也會瓦解整體。

　　那麼這些吻呢？是想讓彼此好過一點？

　　本來在昏沉間，他是驚愕的一片空白，可意外竟然是從這樣的小地方學起，思緒開始千迴百轉，到底是讓長官知道自己醒著正確？還是繼續演戲不讓這份秘密攤開在熾日底下才是正確？

 

　　禁閉的時期，覲見女王的時候，為犧牲者撿骨，看過大海之後，計畫已有明顯眉目時，這一年多裡，很多的夜晚，他都像這樣提著手燈，輕輕打開任何關住艾倫的房門，暗褐色的門軸隨開闔飄散鏽塵，燭光映照地上的一小簇堆積起來的小丘。

　　只剩幾天了，真是幼稚。  
　　少年早睡了，而他竟為了幾日後他即將潛入馬萊浮動，今天他看著那個頭髮微長的背影盯著眼前的長桌發神，那上頭放著屬於他的立體機動裝置，充滿痕跡，但擦的發亮。  
　　幾件棉衣襯衫，略微破舊且根本不夠更替，反正是長期潛伏，他便會慢慢融入馬萊的生活，理所當然，現在一切都是身外之物，唯一不同的，是當少年拿起一小塊摺疊齊的白絹布，難得的展露了一次笑容，淺淺的，很難發覺。

　　從羅德那營救出艾倫，他再也沒笑過，就算是任何擊殺巨人的行動，多的是常遠遠遙望希絲特莉亞若有所思，或是站在同一處不動。  
　　淺淡、發自心底的笑，讓利威爾忍不住做了現在的事。  
　　唇上所有極細微的紋路、裂痕，乾掉的死皮因唾液濕黏在一塊，當他們分開，也算在預料之內的對上清醒的人，只是唯一不同的，是少年沒預期中的任何反應與抗拒，基本只有兩種取向，他沒有太多情緒波動，或者他一直都知曉。

　　答案是後者，艾倫一直都醒著，一直都是。否則他不會順勢汲取利威爾的擁抱，繼續這個吻。

　　當微光橫跨地平線，成為架在每個人脖子前的一把刀，他們絕對恪守本分。

　　溝鼠到處亂竄，吃剩的腐敗殘餘與就地便溺的排泄物因海上的晃盪擴展、混雜，上升的惡臭充斥在整個甲板數層之下的空間，已經對味道麻痹沒有知覺，連反胃的力氣都沒有，在不適間想起出發前的事情。

　　「準備妥當了嘛？」

　　「是。」

　　「就這點？」

　　「已經很好了，還稍嫌礙手礙腳，什麼都不帶應該更像個殘兵渣滓。」

　　艾倫耶格爾的行裝內容是，幾件破舊勉強稱得上乾淨的衣物、一把與掌心差不多的小刀、長官給的，上頭原本有他拭過鼻血的手帕…

　　韓吉開心的為劊子手帶來的顯著效益手舞足蹈，回頭則受了兵長冷漠的提醒，少年的身體現階段肉眼看去，並不是能無限使用的。  
　　分隊長相當抱歉，而他突然清晰的想起，他當時是如何的從容。  
　　長官不該道歉，他的存在就是為人類存亡而生的，不用管他累、不用在意他疲倦，就這樣快速有效的盡情使用罷。

　　那時候大無畏的孩子，跟現在這個一身污穢的人，還像嗎？  
　　那時候長官們的溫柔，是給豁出性命的艾倫耶格爾，不是有叛變行為的少士兵。

　　「噗——」那為什麼還要帶著呢？「哈哈哈，哈哈…哈哈哈哈——」

　　艾倫癲狂的笑聲沒有收斂，只有越發失態的趨勢，引來在上一層活板的軍人下來查看。

　　「喂！想現在掉頭把你送去樂園嘛！」

　　「不不，我無意這麼做，大人。」髒兮兮的人手捂上嘴遮掩一時半刻消弭不下的笑意。

　　「那就給我安分點，離內陸剩幾海浬了。」

　　「什麼？哈哈哈哈哈、這麼…這麼快……」

　　少年這麼大肆宣揚引起其他人異樣的目光，眼前的軍人也終是被少年這像神經病的態度惹毛。

　　「夠了！低賤的艾爾迪亞狗，有什麼好笑的，想死在這裡嗎？」

　　「哈…哈哈…稍微…有點控制不住，抱歉抱歉…」他抬起一指抹去笑出來的生理淚液，但，似乎並非全都是因為激動。他的笑，倏忽籠上一層苦澀。

　　「不好意思，要死在這裡的是你們。」

　　“成功了！驅逐數一！”  
　　除了那時，他很久沒笑得如此痛快。  
　　連服裝都想省去，一無所有的撐到海的另一頭，卻執意想帶著長官那時遞過來的手帕。  
　　他思考這麼做是否正確，最後得出，大概只是予以慰藉。

 

＊＊＊

　　「您怎麼 …」蟄伏馬萊數年，他久違的被激出起伏。

　　「過來看看我的下屬還活得像個人嘛，放心吧。」

　　「…這對計畫只是徒增不必要的風險，您這是死罪。」縱然這突發的狀況使少年手足無措，但震驚之餘仍壓低聲音、拄著拐杖繼續扮演他傷兵的角色。

　　「得了，什麼死不死罪基本只有希絲特莉亞有權定奪，況且…曾經做出叛變舉動的你，什麼時候這麼乖巧了？」

　　長官的言詞犀利總能讓他啞口無言，指頭微勾搔搔自己的頰側，他輕歎。

　　「真的，沒有人起疑嘛？」

　　「我們過去也有不少次易容戰術不是？這個子假扮女人也是有好處的。」利威爾邊說一邊將蠟仔細封住小空間裡可能窺視的縫隙，爾後卸下假髮和強奪的馬萊軍服，臂章被他甩了甩，扔在他會踏過的土地上。

　　「您真是，一點都沒變…」他抬起空著的那手，想撫摸長官沒有歲月變化的面容，卻突然停滯在那。有一秒他訝異自己怎麼會有這樣的想法，或許某一代的進擊之巨人是個纖細的人吧。反之長官將剛才想的事付諸行動。

　　「你倒是和構想的一樣，一樣的糟。」

　　離開的時候，他只有16歲。單看眼神外表就能透徹，小鬼變成了只會僵硬思考的冷兵器，他不會看錯，那和地下街腐敗的行屍走肉，兵團裡被恐懼剝奪思路放棄掙扎的士兵一個樣子。

　　而他，反而突然也想來抗拒命令、制約一次。不對，年輕時的他，明明也是以這樣的方式活下來的。

　　當他想拉開少年的繃帶，艾倫反射的縮了一下，隨後又任憑利威爾動作。  
　　揭下遮蔽的左眼不是做戲，為求真實的日常障礙，本來該鑲著碧璽的左眼是個黑洞洞的窟窿。  
　　那是單點破壞，新生成的肉以初生的粉嫩萎縮扭曲在那，形成不會閉合的漩渦，長官捧著他的頰，拇指插入了那個洞裡，指腹接觸周邊的肉，沒有癒合的熱度，是一般人體復原機制下的薄皮，若是用力摳下，肯定又是腥紅從那空洞泊泊溢淌。

　　「自己弄，是什麼感覺？」指腹摩挲著周邊的嫩肉進出，有那麼點顯而易見的一語雙關「疼痛也有快感嗎？」

　　「您想說什麼？」

　　「下屬，也該盡一下安撫長官的責任。」

　　少年只是靜靜的站在那，一如當初假裝不知道的，接受長官的親吻，失去主人需要的拐杖，靠上一旁的木桌，隨後又撞上木櫃，繼續滑下。  
　　其中一隻腳只剩半截大腿，很快失去重心，被利威爾拉著領子一起倒在那每夜令他載浮載沉的床…

 

　　自從國家開始正視，投入與馬萊抗爭的現實，他每天都伴隨少年離開前，望向桌面的那幕，揮之不去、舉步維艱，那些影像毫無意義的充斥在繁忙艱澀的日子裡，以致最後不惜做出這樣愚蠢的舉動。

　　「這種事…找個女人，不是更方便嗎？」

　　「如果有用，我就不會出現在這了。」

　　他將少年用力掐住後頸按在軟墊上，看清那只覆住薄薄一層皮肉，骨節深刻的脊。身體沒有過往皮帶的瘀痕，取而代之是些刀傷，大概是以防任何可能的查看。  
　　進出的身體是歪斜的、是利威爾自己扶住髖骨的，殘缺、欠損的身體只有一邊的腿是跪著，另一邊只有停止生長的腿部斷面，抵在粗糙的棉布上。  
　　當人被剝個精光，變得赤裸，好像就突然比較好懂似的。人的表皮也不過那些能夠洗去的妝粉，卸去那些裝扮、笑容以及嚴肅，看透裡邊的軟弱與醜陋。  
　　繁衍的機制變得稀薄，僅剩維繫自身生存，生的本能仍需滿足溫飽與性，然而死卻能帶來生所渴求的快感。

　　粗暴的行為只能說是施虐，紅白交雜的痕跡斑駁在彼此的下體，大肆宣洩積累，手延著後頸下移，一路描摹形狀，刨抓傷痕、刮下血肉，反剪那佯裝無力的臂膀，輕易的就折散了肩胛，剝皮拆骨真的可以形容利威爾現在的行為。

　　「兵長…您別忘了，我還是得配合醫院的作息…別把我弄殘了…」

　　「我自然會拿捏分寸…只不過是…幫你點綴的更像馬萊人的嘲弄對象，好好感謝我吧。」

　　「唔哈…」

　　脫臼瞬間帶來的神經傳導、氣管窄緊的壓迫和窒息，和著性交的刺激達到高潮，要不是有巨人之力，他會堪不起這些身體虛弱時的折騰、他會死，但是空蕩乾涸的枯骨，都會因這樣沒有情緒交匯的行為得到滋養。

　　利威爾沒有想過怎麼去死，或是如何的死，面臨走投無路，他向來就是剷除阻礙，他根本沒去釐清過，當下的他，是真心為人類、為兵團、為夥伴，還是為自己。  
　　其實真正的行屍走肉仍然包含他自身，身體離開了王都，某些部份卻一直守在母親床邊。  
　　最初是他自然的也嚮往起全體人類追索的自由，然而在少年揭開了大海的面紗，也不過是又一次敲響了亡靈們的喪鐘，宣告戰爭再次裊裊升起的硝煙。

　　也許，他們本質上是相同的，漫步在名為未來的這潭無止盡的死水上，因為低頭便是熟悉的藍天倒映，所以不再會有抬頭遙望的想法。  
　　身處在光明之下，卻被熾陽的毒辣焚燒了瞳孔…

　　利威爾將人翻過，虎口箝制下頷固定那恍惚開闔的嘴攪和唾液，一個極細微，像是螳螂鐮刀上所有倒刺切割的痛楚在胸口緩緩蔓延。

　　「您這樣有快感嗎？我對痛覺遲緩了，不太能體會。」那看起來像利布斯商會產的迷你刀片，也可能是這段時間，少年消磨時間自己磨的。

　　少年的手指沿著長官胸膛上，那慢慢開始滲出血珠的裂痕撫過，拖長了血漬，利威爾則握住那隻手。

　　「撒謊，那剛才的該怎麼說？」

　　「那個嘛，只因為我們都是男人吧？都是一樣膚淺的。」

　　聞言，他們相視了一會兒，利威爾挪動身子接近到少年的空洞左眼，舌尖竄入那細軟的肉洞舔拭，濕濡的唇熨在原本是眼袋的地方，齒列銜住他的痂毫不停頓的撕開。  
　　溫熱的血液從一大口子順著重力流下，襯在那變得滄桑、忘記怎麼悲慟的冷漠面容上，在下頷匯聚，再墜落到床單，被纖維吞噬殆盡。  
　　而他舔去了唇上的點點朱色，含在口裡嚐到像海水的苦鹹、甜腥。

　　「不無道理。」

 

　　天還沒完全亮，醫院裡已開始有了人聲動靜，艾倫被持續三年的日常吵嚷喚醒。利威爾已經不見了。

　　睜開眼的虹膜反照了病棟的建物材質。灰白色的，上面有點點的黃褐水漬，鏽跡斑斑，是時代也是歷史洪流，猶若在樹陰下安睡的遙遠往昔。  
　　比較回神了，他覺得手臂、左眼還有後背都有點熱，昏暗的房內有肉眼還是能夠捕捉的薄煙，真是…長官竟然做出這種多餘且妨礙的踰矩行動，確實需要那些封蠟，他沒想到會在失去意識時無法控制再生能力，這要被發現一切努力便付之一炬，可反過來想，多虧這插曲，他才能在被人掌控缺陷前提防。

　　難得，他坐在床沿看太陽升起，越過那些緊密相連的建築，身上的白煙也已散去。　　早晨的心理建設耗了點時間，基本上巨人之力的條件不過依據體力與精神力，都跟擁有者本人的身心密不可分。偶然發現的小紕漏讓一成不變的日課加強，說白了，就是淨心默念、自我催眠。

　　剩下一邊的睫毛，原本的纖長濃密已不復存在，像是破損的羽扇，伏貼在粗糙的皮膚上，陽光透過氣窗撒在那些千瘡百孔的遮掩，在眼周閃爍光影。隨餘光他瞟見桌上一個在這空間裡色彩最為鮮明的東西，他扶著矮櫃撐起顛頗的步伐來到桌邊，那是朵靛色的龍膽，花瓣還維持在它初摘的粉嫩，雖然，這裡有更多的花。  
　　沒有莖身、葉片，只有孤單的與花連體的花萼，和旁邊像是從紙卷私下的一小角紙片。

　　＂收好，無法保證就燒了，連紙一起。＂

　　馬萊這片遼闊土地擁有更多的資源，理所當然少年也已在這見過不少以前未曾知曉的品種，然而，這裡沒有這樣純藍的花。  
　　這是，開在他出生的邊境甕城，那個溫馨純樸曾讓他甚感無聊的家園，瑪麗亞才有的花。

　　「有什麼難的，太小看我了。」放在掌中的花，收攏五指，冷凝聚合般的結晶慢慢由手心爬升，包覆成一個不會使其凋零的晶體。

　　他現在能懂，他們滿口故鄉故鄉，故鄉對他們而言是如何沉重、無法回頭的詞。

 

　　「庫爾迦先生——」

　　「挺有精神的，法爾科。啊、今天，麻煩幫我寄信好嗎？老樣子。」

　　「當然沒問題！只要是庫爾迦先生的要求我一定都會達成的！」

　　「呵、一定嗎？」

　　「您這是不相信我嗎？我可是相當認真的！」

　　「怎麼就…能為我做到如此地步？」

　　「因為您聽我說過話啊……那樣庸人自擾的東西，不會有人想了解，也不會有人了解，說求助…估計也沒人幫的了我……」僅是一面之緣，一段談話，便促成信任的因子「但是庫爾迦先生不一樣，雖然…那些與戰場有關的話題應該都是你不想再聽見的，但你還是，告訴了我你的見解。」

　　「那還真是我的榮幸啊。」

　　他覺得對孩子虧欠，也許吧，貝爾托特和萊納哭著也要吶喊他們也不是真心要殺人的激昂，好像能感受到一點了。

　　他繼續坐在長椅上把玩一顆有著新縫線的棒球，拋接它，隨時都能把握那份隱藏其中的重量。  
　　在帕拉迪島以外，是同樣的一片天，一樣的風輕拂他蓋眼的長髮，令傷兵想起，母親總是要他早點回家。

 

　　信裡的內容是非他所待國家的文字，匯報近期狀況，以及，舉報利威爾兵長做出影響作戰方針之私人舉動一事。


	17. 【利艾】那就一起死

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20180812利艾日賀文

　　他的眼角在抽搐，額上的青筋躍動，血流因主人壓抑的情緒奔騰萬分。

　　「四眼她縱然不是個團長料子，但承接艾爾文託付的一切，她很努力。」看著鐵籠裡頭的困獸，三分陌生、三分熟悉，還有三分的慍怒「連我都不禁要為那曾經的巨人狂熱者佩服。」

　　「她變得謹慎，她放不下的遠勝過我，我知道你早已聽不進去……她有很多無法忘懷的人，艾爾文，還有莫布里特。」

　　「您倒是，沒變呢，其實很會說，但總是故作言詞拙劣，可如今，也盡說些廢話了。」

　　「兔崽子讓我很驚艷啊，不單是長大，膽子肥了都敢出言忤逆長官了。」他指艾倫對韓吉的事，握在鐵欄杆的手不自覺的收緊，浮凸青紋。

　　「現在一個一個來，是輪流說教嘛？你們還認為我是那個可以輕易管控的士兵？」

　　「韓吉怎麼想我不知道，但現在，你只是一個十足惹毛我的臭小鬼。」

　　少年對分隊長不屑一顧，本來是在男人踏入地牢也打算一直對著發潮長苔的石牆怔神，迴避目光，但眼角在掃過了長官的腳步後就迫使他不得不正視。可以說是最強士兵的威壓。  
　　目睹眼前的光景，每一靜一動，都映在他的虹膜裡，促使腦內的警鈴大作。  
　　眼看利威爾開鎖進到牢房，又自個鎖上，壓迫感跟在飛船上，闊別三年多未見的那一腳截然不同，沒有教訓性質，純粹是要讓即將傾匣暴漲的怒火恣意宣洩。

　　「哈，現在這是？您的排頭總是很大啊。」他語帶嘲弄，眼角斜睨著男人，沒有人敢這般與利威爾正面衝突，那無疑是找死。

　　要論少年送死的能力倒是沒有變質，他已經成功的激怒利威爾。

　　「你的愚蠢程度依然不容小覷。」本就諳啞的嗓感覺又低沉幾度。  
　　這一切都讓他不順眼，那過魁的身型，現在袒裸的上身，他是男兒那再正常不過，他的全身上下都透露一種野獸的氣味，狂野、不羈，可他就是不順眼。  
　　那種像正對著鏡面窺探自己的感受，怎麼想都令人作嘔。

　　面對這種執迷不悟的傢伙，繼續佯裝聖人在那苦口婆心勸導只會讓他自己倒胃口，他衝孩子揮拳，本來就不斷告誡自己，就這一下，僅只這一下，傳達多少人對他的失望。

　　然而對方接下了這一擊，眼瞳由中心移動到了眼角，死盯著被箍緊的手腕，那裡竟然有力道，他的下屬膽敢出力。

　　當暴力無孔不入，人性便只會順從本性，暫且泯滅心智與現實阻隔。  
　　墮落，如同酒精和女人帶來的麻痹感，是一樣的容易。

　　回神，他早就跟艾倫撕扯在一塊了，在飛船上的果然只是就情勢判斷，不做多餘無謂反抗或開脫，有點意外，小鬼在搏擊上稍稍可以跟他抗衡了。  
　　不過就經歷的歲月來說，略遜一籌，仍然只能算的上單方面挨打。

　　小鬼的拳路變得刁鑽，但仍舊不適用於利威爾，擋了上盤的攻勢，給一記掃堂，人立即頓失平衡，踉蹌向後，轉瞬間就被男人掐住脖子架在牆面。

　　「我隨時都有巨人化以保全自身的打算。」

　　「我不認為你是大放厥詞，我奉陪到底。」

　　話才剛落，他抬腳就想以關節技把利威爾的手掰斷，確實掙脫了頸子的禁錮，但艾倫的威脅形同虛設。  
　　拳頭由死角直上，速度之快連抬起的腳都還未回復站姿維持平衡，重擊已經揮在少年的側臉，整個人撲倒在床沿。

　　男人反扣少年的肩胛，一手掐住兩隻手臂高舉，以膝蓋為支點，全身的重量抵在艾倫的背部將人按在床板上，另一隻手的指頭則塞入口腔。

　　——完全沒有自傷的機會。

　　很輕易，這個人一瞬間就掌控了他。  
　　如果是過去，他還視之為教育，那是長官在指點缺漏，是懵懂孩子的憧憬。  
　　如今，這樣絕對的力量卻不是他的助力，他不打算跟他站在同一線，他並不認同他的立場，橫在漫漫長路的荊棘又多了一道。

　　沒來由的憤慨佔據他的腦海，力道毫無保留，直直咬住利威爾的手指，腥紅的溫熱液體頃刻溢出口腔，染上白色的床單，藉由纖維暈染、綻開。  
　　當他側顏怒視長官，利威爾的臉色也同樣陰鬱的可以，艾倫是齜牙咧嘴，那麼利威爾就是出籠的洪水猛獸，他一貫淡漠，卻飽含盯上獵物的蓄勢待發。

　　「……想死成全你。」

　　「嗚——」沒有絲毫遲疑，手臂呈現了超出關節活動的角度，在男人鬆開箝制時斷線般的墜落在床。  
　　事已至此，何必還放在心口上？  
　　他放縱人在盛怒之下的破壞衝動延燒。

　　他瘋狂的，盡可能的思索著一切詆毀一個人尊嚴的方式打擊艾倫。他曾視如己出的孩子。

　　褲子被強硬的扯下，零落的堆在膝窩處，根本不能被侵入的地方一下子就被外物貫穿，腿間很快浸染了不堪入目的痕跡。  
　　艾倫的表情有隱忍的痛苦，脆弱處受傷的痛楚仍然是最為劇烈而清晰的，嘴巴為緩解而倒抽著氣。  
　　不過男人自己也沒好到哪去，捅進乾澀的地方，也被絞緊的生疼，脆弱器官的表皮被箍緊前後擼動，彼此是硬性貼黏在一起，變相的雙面折磨。  
　　所以沒有情感的親密行為根本不能稱作性愛，這什麼都不是，而是對彼此的懲罰，頂多是交媾，堪比妓館裡那些不能暴露在熾日底下的勾當。

　　雖說，一瞬間咬破舌尖還是能辦到的，可是真的要與長官如此相向？任何人鄙夷、譴責的眼神他都不放在眼裡，唯獨利威爾那近似憐憫的神情，深深扎疼了少年空蕩的胸腔。  
　　他對男人並非人民或軍隊那種造神般的仰賴，而是接近血液的聯繫，本能上的信賴，堅信他永遠不倒，不會像其他人一樣輕易離自己而去，也更不可能與他爭鋒相對，可是擺在眼前的事實證明艾倫的所有想法，可能都只是自己一直以來，被美好放大的一廂情願，那個曾經擋在小隊面前護住自己、一次次由糾纏的肌肉拉出自己的人，根本就不存在。

　　他終究沒有在腦海裡描繪如何自殘，只是默默吞下聲音，承受男人給予的凌辱和暴虐。

　　「你認為你的想法夠周全？如果你沒有一絲自我質疑，你早就該殺了我，然而你現在放棄了抵抗，你可曾想過，我大可順勢制伏你，完全隔絕任何可能的自傷方式，接著剔除你的兵團身份，軍隊不需要不聽話的棋子，賤賣給有特別癖好的豬玀們，倒還能起到供給資金的作用。」

　　偏過頭的力氣倒是還有，他朝男人的頰側啐了一口，就剛才利威爾那一番骯髒打算，他認為自己足夠資格稍微捍衛已不足掛齒的尊嚴。

　　當然，那樣的無聲譏諷換來更多爆砸、掌摑落在他臉上，手被扭斷無法抵抗或還手，只能任憑對方蹂躪，由皮膚唇角迸破的血隨力道飛濺，潑灑在床，形成一層層弧形的紅花，顯得更加悲涼。  
　　這些又算什麼，不是最清楚他的性子嗎？在審議所那一頓夠他對利威爾這個人銘記一輩子。

　　「誰都可以不懂，為什麼偏偏是你！為什麼你會不了解——？！」

　　利威爾只是冷眼旁觀，神色睥睨，隔岸觀火似的，猶如在做著這些暴虐無道之事的人並非他，對於艾倫的一切言詞充耳不聞。  
　　這樣蠻橫、執意孤行，以前那對長官一言一行都戰戰兢兢，深怕哪裡做不好，擔憂怪物身份的自己拖累兵團，笨拙但服從大人們指點的他，實在要比現在這桀驁不馴的嘴臉可愛多了。還有那個髮型，讓他一直看見那個殺了士兵的女孩的身影……  
　　他們又有何不同，但他並非麻木不仁，如同他對吉克耶格爾的看法，當他把這次作戰所換取的對策交代明白與對艾倫見面的條件兌現，奪去價值後，他也是他隨時想取命的對象。

　　不論他之於其他人們是如何的希望，如何的戰神，對他而言，只是該把項上人頭帶給艾爾文史密斯的承諾。

　　他沒忘記每個殺死夥伴的人所做過的事，為此他討厭艾倫現在執拗的模樣，現在的一切。

　　「嗯——」他粗魯的扯下扎起頭髮的繩子，卸掉那礙眼的外貌，扯緊髮根，強制他仰起頭，頭皮上神經傳導來的疼痛，讓少年沒忍下屈辱的哼聲。

　　下體的出血濕潤了彼此的摩擦，男人的器官在身體裡大肆侵蝕，身體被翻轉過來，他掐住他的頸子，缺氧使他啞聲喊叫，俊逸的臉蛋遍布瘀血發腫，青紫斑斑。

　　長官對自己製造出的肉體悶哼置若罔聞，兇狠的撞擊簡直要讓少年殘存體內的穢血洶湧而出，搖頭掙扎，卻只換來更殘暴的對待，瞳仁上吊，身體無法控制，鑲在一起的地方還在反射收緊，明明盡是折磨，器官卻還能為疼痛而流水濕潤，明明感覺在生死邊緣，卻還能發出愉悅的叫喊，只聽，男人淺淺的一聲嗤笑。

　　「這就是準備賠上一整個國家的性命的傢伙，所擁有的覺悟，未免太低賤。」

　　他就是如此，就算孩提時被揪住，大人與孩童的優劣局勢擺在眼前，他依然會選擇反抗到底，從一而終。  
　　變成巨人自保只是漂亮話，對於利威爾，他做不到，但不代表他能一直容忍這些人格侮蔑，手斷了大不了用腳，他還想直接踹在男人臉上，可也預料中的被反手擋在臉旁，順勢往逆著的方向扳。

　　「啊啊啊——」要說痛，其實在馬萊已經很習慣了，只是剛才那一下，配合男人的惡劣，頂到了盡頭，劇痛和性交開始交雜出異樣感，雄性也瞬間成了名器。大概也是種生理機制，僅是更取悅利威爾的慾望、刺激他的施虐，男人也因剛才那一下精關失守。

　　在這只能稱作虐待的性交，他放縱自己夾緊窄道挑釁，如期承受了利威爾毫不憐憫的進出，有擠出的汁水，黏糊不堪。  
　　這是一把刀，他們一同握住刃面，直到陷入掌心、剜進肉裡，以痛止痛。

　　孩子是他得到的第一位情人，他們有過關係，導致艾倫的離去使他的心境改變，過去不曾有餘裕意識到的性慾變得鮮明，讓人無法無視，但他忍住了，他對情感有毋須約定的忠誠，何況根本上，除了這個孩子外，他誰都不想碰。  
　　然而艾倫離開三年，他苦了三年。  
　　當他終於消停，將埋在孩子私處的器官拔出，自己的性器上附了血絲和黏液，污濁的可以。  
　　沒有物體堵住的腸道，注入的精液開始自體排出，慢慢溢出穴口。  
　　散亂的頭髮，下體遍佈紅白交雜的淫穢痕跡，讓他從宣戰的導火線那樣善於詭辯的革命家形象，落得更像是淫蕩廉價的男娼。

　　他被摧殘的奄奄一息，利威爾沒走，但也不想為人善後，那是情人才會做的事，他們是戰爭的兵器，何況這也不是能夠讓他認可的對象了。  
　　這該死的混帳沒資格。

　　額際的疼痛令人發汗，這幾年，他有了點毛病，畢竟年紀、畢竟過度使役，在所難免。  
　　他起身拾起外套，撈找出口袋裡的藥物，銜在唇上，順手接了水速速服用。  
　　盥洗台上的鏡子零星網狀的裂痕，但他仍然能看清鏡中的自己，堆積了疲乏與他人無從得知的茫然。  
　　同樣的一面鏡泊，進退維谷，不知孩子看到的是什麼光景。  
　　他的心底埋藏秘密，他沒胡說，韓吉確實比他抱有的奢求要多上許多，但不代表他就沒有。

　　要逃亡，也要進行實驗；要艾爾文領導，但也希望所有人都能活過來；急著復興艾爾迪亞，保衛帕拉迪，卻不願再犧牲任何度過這些年的夥伴。

　　韓吉比較貪心，而利威爾就只取這麼一個，唯一一個。

　　無心踱回床邊，他順手要像從前一樣以指節推開他的瀏海好看清少年疲憊而卸下警戒的睡顏，最終只是散散的倒回床，一時半刻，他也懶得拖著這副凌亂的身體回到他的房間。

　　他背對那個毫無生息、昏死在身邊的人，然而不知過了多久，月可能都已經越過中天，他依然沒有入睡，腦子裡千迴百轉，全是那個頭髮開始留長，漸漸失去生氣的孩子。

　　艾倫的16歲模樣刻畫在他心裡，曾幾何時，他們漸行漸遠，可以的話，他多想告訴孩子退出戰場，依你喜歡的方式而活，島上已經沒有巨人了，而他的諸多貢獻也早已奠定了他的英雄根基。  
　　然而一切都是無從改變的，從他身為格里沙耶格爾的子嗣起，他就註定無法作為一個普通人，逃離這永遠不會醒來的連鎖。不論他想怎麼給予孩子一個隨波逐流的藉口，他終究以自身作為籌碼投注在潛入作戰中，在他個人的理念上，這次戰爭應該算是成功為他們的腳本揭開序幕，然而在軍隊裡，艾倫的信用血本無歸，破產撤資。

　　他的眼睛總是焚燒焰火，但在飛船上，那一瞬間真的讓他無法相信他們是同一個人，也許剛才，他真的該確認那雙眼睛，它是否還鋒利、他的睡顏是否還安穩。

　　他清楚孩子現在是如何的悽慘模樣，但肯定失去意識了吧，就別錯過現在這大好時機了。

　　他也會膽怯，因此選擇了這種方式好不去面對在地下街看過的煉獄，不料轉過身後，男人定住了，銀灰色的瞳彩停在那個帶淚、不知注視自己背影多久的人。

　　大概是沒預料過自己還會轉身，那雙眼先是一驚，一眨眼間，眼角匯聚的水因而流進了另一隻眼睛裡。然後利威爾看清了，浸潤眼眶殘存的淚，碧璽依舊璀璨，而它的主人暴露了軟弱與無助。

　　「這些，到底是你的想法，還是進擊的巨人的想法？」

　　長官粗糙的手，連著那些零落的碎髮，貼上他已完好覆滿乾涸血漬的臉龐。他艱難的啟唇，雙唇微微發顫，幾不可聞，不過最後，他還是放棄了，孩子依然對此不以回應。  
　　他望著利威爾，抿起唇瓣時，又有沒忍住的淚珠滾落在床，一下子就被吸收，消失的無影無蹤。

　　＂我要想想，調查兵團上一次那麼受人民歡迎是什麼時候。＂

　　＂這似乎，是頭一次。＂

　　他還記得，艾爾文對著群眾高舉刀刃吼叫，在狂風中呼嘯。  
　　在確任牆外世界之前，就算是苟活在牆內，亦或一點一滴拓展，他們從未因外頭無數的巨人而放棄生的本能。

　　曾經，調查兵團是如何的瘋狂、如何的不怕死，是人民眼中浪費稅金的螻蟻、是高舉虛名旗幟還洋洋自得的，弱者的集合體，那樣的他們卻還在逆著洪流策馬奔馳。

　　大部分人的結局都是一樣的，以前不曾為慷慨赴死畏懼，為何現在會瞻前顧後？是因為見證到更多的希望與遼闊。  
　　開戰？與世對立？那又怎麼樣？心裡的傷沒辦法分享，那何不一同醉裡論道，醒時折花？

　　大不了……

　　「算了，大不了一起死，是吧？」

　　至少他現在這副窩囊樣，比較接近那個他掛在心頭上的蠢小鬼。  
　　垂散的髮絲，與他16歲時了無生氣、鬱鬱寡歡的模樣重疊。

　　男人挪動身子，抱住那個明明看起來精實，此刻卻顯得薄弱的人，親吻有了稜線的額角，彼此倚靠，而自己也輕易的就被對方摟緊，那被折斷的雙臂早就復原了。當他吻上孩子的唇，髮梢有了被抓緊的觸感，吻也被後腦勺的箝制加深。

　　三年了，總算能好好睡一覺。


	18. 【利艾】割開我的喉嚨賜予你水分

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 115捏造

只是夢魘，真實而窒息，多虧被大雨叫醒，  
但醒來後面對的世界，又希望這同樣也只是場夢。

 

　　一陣腳步幾不可聞，猶若鬼魅，停在一處貧瘠曠原，再往前一點便能看見，叢生的高度遮去了一個人的蹤跡。  
　　利威爾倒在溪流旁的草叢間，雷槍爆炸的近距離衝擊將他噴飛，慶幸不是在河川湍急的段落，或是水淺的尖石河床降落，而是得到植被的緩衝。

　　他以為自己看見一個倒吊的死神來迎接他，結果不過是他那桀傲不遜的下屬，神色睥睨，居高臨下。  
　　利威爾知道自己的呼吸有些微弱、不穩，但至少意識是越來越清晰的。

　　見到長官如此，他只是冷眼旁觀，沒有任何救助的意思，那是當然的了，表象上，兵團已經能視他為叛亂首腦，前提是，他打算隻字不提一直這麼下去。

　　「你為什麼不理解？」本來以為艾倫是來見證自己嚥下最後一口氣的瞬間，沒想到是不知該說什麼作為開頭而沉默。

　　「…不是我不理解…而是你根本不打算給別人分擔，不是嘛？」你也不敢再相信別人。

　　儘管虛弱他也要答覆，說實話他竟然有點開心，恢復意識的第一眼是小鬼，但同時也是他現下最不該遇見的，艾倫出現在此，這時候補他最後一擊，或是拘禁起來是再適合不過的時機，眨眼之間，先毀壞的倒是他的衣服。

　　本來就算清洗也已經無法挽救、染了自己血的襯衫，被崩解的刀刃扎進肉裡所形成的血痕與破損，現在則是被人扯開，分別往兩旁陳亂大敞。  
　　男人打量自己現在的眼神肯定是沒有半點威嚇作用才會如此。黑影由他的頭頂繞到腳，他靜默的看著眼前的人跨跪在他的髖部，指頭插進被爆炸風暴噴濺的碎片所割裂的一道道裂縫，撕裂零落的皮褲。  
　　男性的部分被男孩掌握手裡，而利威爾仍然隔岸觀火，看著他將一樣垂死的地方納入口腔，身體在冷卻，這樣讓他感覺有些溫暖，他居然是在這個節骨眼才知道自己的寶貝下屬有這種癖好，在這荒郊野外。  
　　少年吐出塞滿他窄小口腔的柱體，頂端連著牽絲的唾液在舌面上蔓延，他將自己的褲子也扯下卡在大腿，扶起利威爾的私處往後邊抵。雖然是士兵，縱使受過多少刀槍破壞、自我戕害，但他的皮膚依舊細嫩，儘管歷經風霜，那副臉蛋在清水洗滌後仍然純淨。  
　　器官被貼在私密的地方輾壓磨蹭，人的體熱相熨緩解了利威爾的失溫，孩子的指尖輕輕拂在他的頰側，頸子勃勃跳動的血管被他微涼的唇貼著摩娑，然後在那些筋絡上游走，捧住自己的手並沒有太多繭子，因為受傷的次數大於磨出死皮的時間。  
　　男人的脖子被少年不斷輕撫，艾倫則在肩頸上又多添了一口子。

　　「別折磨我這副破爛不堪的身體了…」明明一年前還是個不知道在想什麼，莫名其妙就可愛的害羞起來的少年，突然就變成了這不像他的模樣，現在也是，壓根就是要跟自己做對，艾倫不僅沒鬆口還咬得更緊，齒列陷入皮肉，溢出了鮮紅的血。血還熱，為蒼白的膚色和唇角暈染。

　　孩子當然還沒鬧夠，不如說接下來才是正題，本不該會讓人受傷的性器在內裡抽動下膨大，不管多大了，此刻雙手輕輕貼在利威爾腹部上做支撐的他看起來還是那麼稚嫩單純，淺淺的浮動裡，本來勾纏在膝窩的褲子滑到小腿散落，他仰起頭呼出喉嚨的一口氣，承接著細雨。脆弱、被迫發疼的地方撐裂了艾倫的軟肉，染上孩子的點點腥色，溫潤緩和。

　　不像嘛？這樣說起來，確實一直都不全然清楚這小子的腦子灌輸了多少東西，談何像不像？

　　「…我改變主意了，我不打算把你當娘們一樣溫柔對待，同意嘛？」

　　「哼嗯——」也不需要等少年回答，艾倫本就想隨他處置，不只下半身捅穿似的衝擊感和實感，還有別處的痛覺刺激神經。

　　男人抬起雙手，嚴實的掐住孩子的腰際，指頭兇殘地掐進肉裡，刻意收攏刨出血痕，將怒意一併刻在巨人之力少年的肉體上。反正也無法記得多久，一旦白煙絲縷，他在艾倫˙耶格爾身上根本留下不了任何痕跡。

　　「當年前輩要我…相信他們…可是他們死了，我相信他人結局就是換取他人的死亡……如今，不管我選擇什麼…我都不會後悔…」

　　「那莎夏呢？」被認為是他嘲笑對象的名諱，讓他一下子就僵直了。他變的再複雜，有些部份很好懂。

　　利威爾艱難的將手抬高，放在艾倫的髮頂上，只是放著，稍微施力的壓壓他的腦袋瓜。  
　　那時跟長官對立衝突，在阿爾敏清醒後，他也只是這樣壓壓少年的頭。

　　艾倫不知道有多久沒在他面前展露笑顏，即使他此刻淺笑了下也還有那份誓言驅逐巨人的純粹。但男人不知道的是，孩子認為他不配再擁有長官的那份溫柔。  
　　他拉過利威爾的手，放在了自己脖子上。

　　「呃……哈、啊……咳…啊……」他加快擺盪與迎合，充血的地方已經能開拓到他的內腔、頂撞他濕潤的穴心，以自殘的性愛方式試圖撫平總是接二連三的噩耗，痛苦也能變成快樂，促使敏感點泌出汁水，凌亂的體液相濡彼此的交合處。

　　利威爾本打算即便會使自己更加皮開肉綻也要狠揍他，這個明明在飛船上刻意偽裝沒什麼起伏的表情，現在卻看起來如此悲傷，足以讓人原諒。

　　「我曾經以為……自己是特別的…就連弗洛克、伊雷娜也一樣，人類本身…似乎就有容易產生這種錯覺的本質。」艾倫的手疊在利威爾其上，握住它，引導他收的更緊。

　　「哈嗯……」缺氧因而想汲取空氣的急切，混合無法完整、支離破碎的呻吟，抒發著摩擦的火辣與腫痛，那裡也反映著主人的喉嚨在收緊，喉結咕動，內裡也同樣蠕動輸送。

　　他跪在男人的身上，像在祈禱，卑微神聖，祈求長官的諒解。他可以是最虔誠的教徒，也同時是個瀆神的悖德者。

　　＂我沒有不懂，是你的一意孤行讓我生氣。＂

　　川流的聲響遮去了那一聲高亢和緊繃，艾倫緩緩挪腰，吐精的部份順滑的退出，裡頭的白漿已參雜撕裂的出血，沿著大腿內側流淌滴落。  
　　傷痕變成蛇和荊棘盤繞最強王者的身軀，泥濘與青苔也爬上了他的臉，交融彼此的濕濡感淋在他的下體，他的少年乖順的伏趴在他身上，讓利威爾的血一併轉印，像一起衣不蔽體躺在煉獄的血海裡永眠。如同膜拜英雄神像，指尖調皮地在他胸膛描繪，聆聽不狂躁、平穩有力的生命脈動，一切又回到從前，一切都那麼美好。可能是累了、精神疲乏，不過一個閉眼，可能自己一瞬間失去意識，可能自己還處於瀕死，再次睜眼時，是艾倫起身甩起他的外套，整備好背對他的身影。

　　＂喂、等等…＂

　　「！」他發現自己無法出聲，下意識抹了下脖子，掌上是一大片紅。

　　眼看孩子又要離他而去，他死撐著用手刨抓土地伏爬拖動著殘破的身軀向前，想要叫喚，嘴巴卻只能發出嘶啞的喉音。  
　　他這才發現自己的身體有多重，像被人釘在原地，與地面不斷摩擦，直到腰腹撕裂流出血和腸子，他看見艾倫回過頭對他說……

　　——！  
　　像是以胸口為中心，劇烈的反彈也將他的意識震了回來。

　　只是夢魘，真實而窒息，多虧被大雨叫醒，  
　　但醒來後面對的世界，又希望這同樣也只是場夢。

　　對了，這邊才是真的，右半邊的視野是全黑加上劇痛，疼痛延續到整張臉，不知道有多慘，身體各處也都有刺痛感和發熱，可能殘了。  
　　慵懶的動作全是夢境給的甜美，如今倒在地上艱難的動作才是現實。視察了下周遭，他發現倒在一旁的韓吉。  
　　剛才的一切確實都是虛妄的，因為他的手根本痛的動不了。

　　「…還活著嘛？四眼。」腳沒事也沒骨折的跡象，否則他是無法順利踢人的。

　　「我才要問你還活著嘛，可終於醒了…本來覺得完了，你受重創又讓傷口接觸水，剛才都沒動靜，我躺在這已經做好了最壞的打算…」

　　一則虛弱，二則半入棺材，沉默良久，他才開口。

　　「…剛才艾倫來過嘛？」縱然都清楚，他還是想問，因為艾倫對他而言，便是凱尼口中的倚仗。

　　「……沒有，從我勾到樹枝帶你爬上岸後，我一直醒著。」利威爾清楚聽到韓吉深吸一口氣的聲音，且偏過頭不看他「你清醒點吧白痴，你懷裡根本什麼都沒有。」

　　是啊，否則又怎會在這種地方，落得如此下場。他媽的…  
　　他不曾這樣，凱尼問他是否追求力量，那時他不苟同，也從沒思量過這個問題，如今才明白，他不需要景仰，只不過是不允許失敗，頭一次，利威爾˙阿克曼慘敗了，清醒後隨即襲捲的怒火吞噬理智就是證明。

　　「謝了。」韓吉簡潔的點破讓腦子清醒的多，也輕鬆許多，然而利威爾看她卻像孩子一般背過身，將自己蜷曲起來。

　　即使現實將他們擊個體無完膚，她也深知沒有喘息空間，那是士兵最奢侈的欲求，現實不會給她浪費的機會，僅是多年後的倒地耍賴片刻也讓她有罪惡感。  
　　韓吉最終是沒好氣的起身，雖然才恢復意識，但眼下的狀況不容拖延，她攙起利威爾的臂膀挪靠到枯幹，著手生火。

　　「啊…拜託，燃起來啊！痛死了…」利威爾身上是還有剩餘武器，對付巨人的刀片和瓦斯，可僅是單純的瓦斯沒有引燃物也沒用，只能從零開始。

　　被叛變的新兵們扣了團長身上所有的東西，沒有任何輔助器具，韓吉拆了自己的綁腿皮帶勉強固定樹枝努力搓起柴火，直到太陽快下山才成功生出火苗，事實上已經算幸運了，畢竟她找到的多少是雨天受潮的薪柴。  
　　確認好熱源後，她轉而開始動手拆掉利威爾的裝束，扒他的衣物，男人心裡腹誹，原來剛才那不過是個該死的預知夢。  
　　韓吉卸掉裝備，只留下底褲和纏胸，好在利威爾著的是繃緊肌肉的皮褲，可以還保留一半的遮蔽取暖，他們就在火源前坦著上身背靠背。  
　　天完全黑了，曠野裡火光太過張揚，韓吉移了幾顆石頭圍攏，也無可避免熱源稍減。以前是要防也許在黑暗中窺視的巨人，現在則是防人。周遭漸漸安靜下來，連風聲都變得蕭條，靜謐的可怕，倒是背部傳遞而來的顫抖，越漸清晰。

　　「哈哈…哈哈哈哈結果，我連一隻奇行種都沒研究過啊…還沒研究就已經知道他們都是人類變成的，真是無趣…」她壓低自己高亢的嗓，也要冒著走漏行蹤的風險跟利威爾說上這件事，艾爾文是走得多突然啊，快的讓曾經還抱有玩心的自己一夕成長，不得不強迫自己做一切讓人無可奈何、困倦疲乏的決定。艾爾文看起來就相當游刃有餘。

　　「……妳沒有忘記…就是好事…」

　　還記得剛入團時的耐寒訓練，利威爾對冷是最苦手的，聽他輕淺的回話就清楚，冷水沁透入骨和失血帶來的耗損。她強撐精神，一邊看顧烤火的衣服一邊天南地北地和他說話，就這麼一路熬到深夜趕緊把全部的衣物都先給男人包裹，在清晨一有微弱光線時就背著利威爾繼續潛逃。只要先能保住他的性命就行，她顧不得被拘禁起來的其他同伴，眼下無法計畫如何回到他們身邊，甚至該如何面對未來的帶領，她一直都沒有十足把握掌控這一切。她漫無目的地走，直到尋得一處廢棄農舍。

　　是兵團沒有振興的地區，這可能只是農場一角，走往裏頭悉看就知道，廄房裡堆滿了耕作用具，可惜他們現在不需要器械，而是醫療用品。

　　「可惡…」突發的狀況身上不可能有針線，要是有任何飛禽的晒乾腸子和細小碎片就能代替，只可惜眼下也是痴人說夢。

　　利威爾的傷皆忌諱外在感染，開口範圍大，慶幸的是沒有繼續大量出血，要是能縫起來就好了…右眼照這樣看是沒救了。他們總無法兼顧所有東西，只能在所有傷害裡取相對較輕的那一方。

　　在韓吉想起莎夏的父親曾經說過的話時，她忽然覺得希望還沒有真正被抹殺。  
　　——＂一個農莊的周圍一定會有止血的植物。＂  
　　她在開墾過的土碓旁找到一整叢的毛苔狀野草，帶回來努力用石頭搗爛敷在利威爾的切口上，至於失去的指頭，她用剩下的替換刀反覆燒烤消毒，接著將燒燙的刀面貼上他手指的斷面，燒融皮膚堵住開口。

　　期間利威爾再度昏厥，身上實在沒有乾淨的布可言，只好解了皮製的眼罩，箍緊纏繞好處理完的傷部，蓋上兵團斗篷，在上頭鋪滿稻草藏好利威爾後，在兵團發生內部分裂的第二天，韓吉終於體力不支倒下。

　　由內而外的飢餓感，以及喉嚨的乾渴讓他確定了自己還活著，醒來時下意識的盯著自己的手掌，親切又陌生，握了握拳收攏，其實並無差別，只是少了兩指，而斷與不斷也不構成他退居二線的藉口，他一直都是反手操握刀子，用剩下的兩指也足夠。  
　　呵、真是可笑。

　　額頭還有濕涼感，是身體的反應機制，不過這些也不過從前在地下街的家常便飯，因此在原本睡的東倒西歪的韓吉被他穿著裝備的聲響吵醒，他也只是用一如往常的語調說著：「走了。」

　　「……我這不及格團長都不知道該如何走下去，你倒是想好了？」韓吉撐起身頹坐在地，茫然的望著外頭。

　　「我能怎麼樣？這世界還能怎麼樣？連個拉屎的時間都沒有。」利威爾認為自己現在有足夠資格怨懟一句話的時間，畢竟，他還有一筆帳要算。

　　「你打算怎麼做？」

　　「很簡單，回到本部，解放被囚禁的成員，教訓分歧黨，砍死大鬍子，最重要的，把那個惹事的抓回來，妳說我懷裡什麼都沒有是吧？當不成全能的聖人就做個恐怖份子。」

　　＂對不起，讓您傷成這樣。＂

　　在韓吉一面糗他記仇一面放聲失笑，他繼續琢磨著夢裡差點忘記的、接近稀薄的那段話。

　　「……給我添了一堆不必要的麻煩，應該做好被我殺死的準備了、臭小鬼。」


	19. 【利艾】搪瓷

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 軍官利x孌童艾

　　戰場上，少年的肉體甚至要比女人來的美好。

　　「就他吧，綠色眼睛那個。」

　　戰事軍隊裡都會存在幾個不成文傳統，官銜到一定地位就會配送特別教育過的玩物。  
　　利威爾˙阿克曼其實對模仿貴族而來的驕奢淫逸玩樂沒興趣，不過他知道，不論經過多少年，他都會對此記憶猶新。  
　　為何是這孩子？在他掃視到那雙眼睛就明白，他人都是了無生氣、一潭死水，唯獨它是靈動的蓊鬱、蒼翠，他讀的出其中的訊息，那不是全然臣服，是伺機而動。

　　發派到高階軍官身邊、被地位大的人選上是好事，能過上舒適的日子，只是，挑上他的偏偏是那個殺人不眨眼的利威爾。  
　　年紀上，算是相當年輕就晉升為少將的人，但，越是在戰場驍勇，夜晚不知會被如何折騰，這是多數下場。  
　　漂亮的男孩在10歲時開始歷經挑選、服侍，直到15歲離開自己的主人。  
　　他們都是光溜溜的被送到長官房裡，學習了一切討好男人的方法，所以當利威爾一打開熟悉的住所看到的卻是一副稚嫩無暇的軀體在裡邊，他輕輕的帶上門。

　　他瞧著那對綠寶石，嬌小的孩童昂首迎上他的視線，瞳仁沒有絲毫震顫。

　　「待著。」

　　「是。」語氣短促平板，沒半點起伏，他們被訓練的很好。

　　艾倫坐到床沿，聽見洗浴的聲響，時間不久但也不特別急切，浴室敞開，門輕輕的靠上了壁面，顯示沒被人過度使力，接著他聽見男人腳步帶水的聲音，然後是床鋪微微下陷、木板發出的聲音。

　　成人的手搭上他的肩，顯得人格外幼小，他被一股力道直接往後掐，按倒在床上，能感受到高級軟墊的反彈，讓孩子又回到男人的手掌心，艾倫是平躺的看著利威爾，他的腦子基本是空白的，自己放空的，畢竟誰能真心接受強迫的性工作？不過這麼近的距離，他才發現男人五官的精緻程度。  
　　狹長的眼型，銀灰的色澤，像狼一樣的獸瞳。  
　　明明是軍人，膚色卻略顯蒼白，纖細的眉型、薄唇，也是美人所會有的特質，在他長官身上顯現的盡是剛硬，生人勿近的氣場。

　　是一個溫熱的觸感打斷了孩子的心緒，掌心直接貼上了細嫩的前胸磨撫，是舉起刀械、握緊槍枝，日積月累的死皮、繭子。利威爾似乎也很富玩味，搓捻著粉點的觸感，軀體被很細膩的摸過，像是在確認一件藝品無瑕無垢，或是汲取冰涼感，極為膩手。  
　　軟糯的肌膚猶若透露甜香，多數時候利威爾都是如此，淺淺吮吻孩子的頸項、逗弄稚嫩的前身，每當艾倫被男人撩撥的身子發軟、飄飄欲仙，他則替孩子拉起被子，以手背憐愛的拂過那小巧的頰側。  
　　偶爾則什麼都沒做，只是坐在床頭看著匯報，讓艾倫躺在他大腿上，手放在那寵物皮毛般的頭髮上，或是單單安靜的讓艾倫熟睡，觀賞孩子的皮膚及睡顏，像有折翼的天使在他的身側小眠。

　　「你們一天都做什麼？」

　　孩子光裸的趴在床邊，僅有單薄的床單稍稍遮蓋臀部，健康膚色的身軀藏在凌亂的白布裡，若隱若現，令人想一探究竟。

　　「沒有…什麼…就是服侍自己的長官，白天有跟大家一樣普通的作息，在軍人快歸隊時可能會被叫去洗淨身體，回到房間，乖乖等待。」

　　男人撐著頭側躺，抬手慵懶的以指尖輕輕滑過孩子的背脊，每經過一節脊骨的溝壑都惹來一陣戰慄。

　　「但是你們終歸是＂屬於＂我們的對吧？」

　　「是的，我們無條件聽命於自己的軍官。」

　　這夜的枕畔談話到了隔天就有了答案。

　　「你把這些書讀完。」

　　沒有其他命令，也沒說要抽驗之類，其實完全沒翻閱利威爾也不會管，固定一個禮拜換一批。  
　　記得艾倫之前說過什麼吧？生人勿近，不過利威爾對他，他只感覺到溫柔。

　　戰況時而穩妥時而敗壞，有時他們一去會是一段時間，數個禮拜後利威爾歸營，艾倫這天是被餵了藥送回房。

　　「您回來了，抱歉…我沒力氣到門口接您。」

　　「不重要。怎麼回事？」男人才坐上床鋪要查看孩子的狀況，本來沒有力氣的身體死命的撐起身抱住了利威爾。

　　「主人，請您抱我。」

　　聞言，利威爾拉開了點距離，手從向來鬆垮的服飾探入，體溫異常高熱，臉蛋也是肉眼可見的泛紅。男人摩挲著孩子的臉頰，感覺的出其中的不了解，於是艾倫接道。

　　「為了慰勞軍官大人的連日疲勞，所以今天被叫回去，餵了助興的藥。帶有興奮劑的成分，連續性交都不會疲累……」

　　利威爾只是準備冰塊放在鐵水壺裡分次給人飲用，或是靠住身體冰涼，然而無果。

　　「主人…還是很難受…」把他攬入懷裡，脫掉底褲時，艾倫已難忍的抬頭看著利威爾，小聲哀求趕緊擁抱他，男人只是輕柔的在人耳邊發出噤聲的氣音。

　　手指在蜜穴周圍摸索，因為藥物已刺激了分泌，很輕易就戳入一根指頭，軍人是負責被派發玩物、使用玩物的角色，這些他也壓根沒經驗，僅是以不會受傷為前提動作，後面是孩子自然的引領。

　　「請再，放入一根，填滿我。」孩子睨著眼，都是汗，利威爾也就照做，看來是能很容易接受的身體「退出一點點勾起手指…感覺會抵到東西的地方…請您，一直按那裡。」

　　他開始抽動起來後，從陌生到領會，利威爾想親親他，但艾倫拼命的往男人懷裡蹭，看起來很難受小嘴卻發出小小的、可愛的嗚咽，他很努力忍耐，眼淚一路順著眼角、頰側蔓延到脖子。  
指頭只攥了利威爾袖口的一小角，接著小小的打顫從男人的懷裡泛開，像也感染到他。

　　後來艾倫被好好安置在被窩裡，藥效還沒消下去，男人只能不斷用冰涼的金屬給他降溫。利威爾不打算再以剛才的方式發洩，從幼莖排出的稀薄精液量判斷，這年紀根本不能以這藥物強制催化，何況想也知道，肯定都是些坊間廉價的雜藥。

　　「你很清楚該怎麼做。」

　　「是…因為孌童在娼館時就要學會所有侍女們、男僕們教的。」

　　「關於調教，我很好奇那該怎麼教育，這樣你們根本不算處子。」孌童不止性交，他們是連任何誘惑手段與享樂方式都清楚，很難只單靠教授而不實際演練。

　　「我們的體質並非都天生敏銳，全是被送入娼館後，用羽毛搔在皮膚上、冰塊塞入私處，或是手指，接著是些抹上香膏的棒子，在沒有精液前就開始，循序漸進。唯獨絕對不會有性器插入，那是大忌，違反者能直接處死，所以送給軍人的我們，真的都是處子沒錯。」

　　「但心裡違抗呢？不是每個孩子都只會感到歡愉。」他習慣性以指節去摩挲孩子的臉蛋，艾倫闔上眼，感受來自男人的憐愛繼續輕聲陳述。

　　「那他們會剝奪視野感官、綑綁、施虐以求刺激，若是不好好學、好好投入，就會沒飯吃，但不會輕易傷我們，我們的皮肉都不能有半分差池。」

　　「可真是惡趣味啊，接著送到我們手上，任我們凌辱，是吧？」

　　「是的，我們是自己主人的所屬物。」

＊＊＊

　　「痛嘛？……」

　　「習慣了，而且真正難受的其實是之後癒合的過程，到了冬天，洗澡都沒辦法好好洗……」

　　往來自己主人的軍中居所和過去集中教育孌童的娼館，遇到同伴便會敘舊，起初大家真替艾倫憂心，憂心他會遭遇悽慘的蹂躪，現在大家則都轉為羨慕，看著那些鞭打的血痕，艾倫是少有的身體沒有一絲傷痕被好好愛護著的娃娃，更何況，利威爾還沒真正抱過他。  
　　自那天之後，艾倫再也不會被叫去餵藥，或是些例行的身體妝點，也是聽同伴說的，利威爾˙阿克曼親自來了一趟，倒不是發怒，只是冷冷的對管理者說一句禁止再對他的東西用藥，以及不再需要他們的多餘獻媚。那或許是未親臨現場便無法想像的畏懼。  
　　那夜雖然熬的痛苦，但從輕飄飄的視野看著他的軍官溫柔的呵護自己，他忽然覺得這短時間的折騰根本不算什麼，所以當艾倫發現利威爾又在洗澡時自己處理性慾，這回他在門外不輕不重抱怨道。

　　「主人，那是我的工作。」

　　早早的接收性教育，使軍閥孌童們都相當早熟，起先聽到利威爾在浴室裡奇怪頻率的聲響時，艾倫極其出格的，偷偷在浴室外的小縫窺探，果不其然目睹男人自慰洩火的畫面，那是艾倫第一次看到自己主人碩大猙獰的器官。  
　　頂部圓潤、脹的紅紫，包覆的皮也是深暗的紅，漫布浮凸的筋絡彰顯它的兇狠。  
　　他靠在門邊聽著男性的諳啞磁嗓，在腦中臨摹那巨物要如何才能進入另一名男性的體內，揉起自己的下體。

　　利威爾允許他進來，艾倫退下絲緞薄紗，由那落在地形成的圓圈踏出步伐，伸手放入浴池裡，讓水充分使手指潤濕，瑟瑟的探往後邊，掰開臀肉，自己戳入花蕾裡。

　　「嗯……」由於是自己擴張不會有太大苦楚，只是努力的撐開抽送，讓小小的前身很快也起反應，微微退開了皮，肉粉色的前端露在外頭翹起。

　　正當他要往男人的懷裡蹭去，獻上青澀窄緊、還未開苞的後穴，利威爾扯住孩子的手腕，一個不小心施力過頭，使艾倫反射性閉起眼，利威爾才意會自己手勁大了，鬆開箝制，輕輕舔過細微的紅痕，在與皮膚接觸的過程下達簡單的指令，氣息都呼在了濕涼的地方。

　　「用嘴。還有，下面自己處理。」男人倚靠理石池邊，孩子順服的跪在他眼前，攀住精實的腰際，仰頭張口。

　　小嘴艱難的吞下，但真的可說是，蠻容易就上手了，小小濕軟的舌尖在口腔裡一直調弄脆弱的小孔，騰出的一手套弄自己小肉莖的根部，和著在浴室裡沉重按耐的粗喘。  
　　無法完整包覆，僅能在前端吸吮戳刺，酸澀的刺激感讓男人射出來，量多的溢出了唇角，發嘔使他下意識讓器官退出，還在吐精的部分就讓乳白液體噴到了孩子臉上，腰肢打顫、下腹抽搐，顏射和吞精的認知使稚嫩的器官溢流了淡色液體。  
　　氛圍還帶著曖昧，還未緩過高潮的情愫他就被男人抱起，浸入溫熱的浴池，被主人洗了個乾淨。毫無邪念的。

＊＊＊

　　他的軍官有潔癖，一段時間，孩子都要在洗浴後給人修剪指甲。  
　　利威爾捧著孩子的腳心，拉過小矮凳方便修剪足部的指甲，手中圈制的部分卻突然脫離掌控，艾倫緩緩伸展，以腳背抵在男人的下頷將之抬起，立場對換，嫵媚、蔑視，清純男孩受風情教育的煽惑本領盡顯。  
　　倏忽，他被男人用力掐住腳踝，艾倫吃痛一聲，從箍住的地方傳來扎實的手勁，纖細的骨骼有咯咯作響的錯覺，額頭一下就沁滿薄汗。

　　來的太過突然，也許，他即將要承受男人的暴虐，會是這次嘛？怯生讓他反射想閉上眼，但仍微瞇直視那雙銀灰色瞳眸。  
　　最後男人只是在凸起的腳踝骨上親了一口，隨後用力一甩將人摔進床鋪裡又因彈性在上頭彈了幾下。

　　這是…這根本是在哄小朋友的意思！  
　　艾倫過去一直抗拒性工作，但自從碰上利威爾，他竟然有種自己被強迫所學的一切起不了作用、被人無視的挫敗感，不滿油然而生。

　　「主、主人！」他難得抬高一點音量叫住男人「暴力的對待我也可以的！」

　　艾倫說這話時是一點情調也沒有，倒比較像賭氣，內容直接了當的可以，毫無吸引力可言。他就不信明白的邀請還撼動不了。

　　「齁？怎麼樣的？」

　　「身體的虐待！」

　　男人突然靜下來，又重新湊近，艾倫的氣焰一下又在黑影的籠罩下消散，含著唾液思考應對時利威爾伸手……

　　「唔——」

　　「好了，虐待結束，睡吧，晚了。」孩子軟軟的臉頰被男人擰出一個紅腫痕跡，利威爾留下小夜燈，闔上門離開了。

　　「這時間你竟然沒照我定的規矩入睡。」因為那般某種程度的失敗，幾天後艾倫再次挑戰那條底線。

　　面對長官的質問，男孩只是低頭不語，往前邁步一面解開衣衫，直到讓少曝曬到陽光的白皙膚色盡顯，略帶煙粉的私密部位都在男人眼前表露無遺。

　　「你這是要做什麼呢？艾倫呦。」

　　「就是，想尋求一下安慰。」

　　「聽話，把衣服穿上，過分破壞玩物的規矩，我也是會處罰你的。」

　　「我乾淨嘛？」那就處罰吧。想看這男人的假面具摘掉是什麼樣子，想親手破壞他的淡然，一個人的溫柔又能演到什麼時候呢？

　　「白淨的身體。」怎不好呢？他多美好啊，青澀的年紀、稚嫩的靈肉「過來這。」

　　聽到對方的話語，艾倫眼睛裡閃過光亮，匆匆走向前，在男人面前想跪下去解開褲頭給他口活，倏地被利威爾拉起。  
　　  
　　「是這裡。」回神他已坐在男人腿上，被他的軍大衣包緊。

　　「我是不是太過縱容你了？」銀光在指間閃逝，一把小軍刀就這麼貼在艾倫的頰側筆劃，冷峰沿著線條描摹，來到了纖細的頸子，刃面往肉裡按，在群巒間淌出一絲赭色涓流。

　　「我也…」他也不懂，面對男人眼裡一瞬的冷光，他退縮了，立刻又奢望起他往日裡給予的自由，圈住利威爾的頸子，依在頸窩邊，聲音悶悶的。他到底是怎麼想這個人的？

　　亮銀刀身唰地彈回握柄折疊，男人低頭以鼻樑蹭開孩子聳起抵禦的肩，輕輕蹭著頸子的細嫩皮膚，舔去細細的血痕，舌尖頂出血管的淺青浮凸，聽見孩子舒服的輕哼時他才反手摸摸那顆毛絨絨的腦袋瓜。  
　　書房裡的煤油燈閃爍，橘紅的火心在一旁舞動著，手中閱覽的紙捲，文字也隨光源明滅，艾倫在他懷裡睡熟了，這也使利威爾安穩，素來枯燥的時刻變得不寂寞。直到廣場的營火熄滅，他才意識到即將迎來清晨，趕緊把人抱到床上，蓋好被子深怕光裸的軀體受夜露、水氣浸透。  
　　他不是鐵打的身軀，其實累得可以，但在好不容易能進入鬆軟的床鋪時，他得先去一趟洗浴間處理自己的下半身。  
　　  
　　「傷腦筋的玩物。」無奈，但從不知自己的凶惡總會為他變得柔和，撩開碎髮，在艾倫的額頭吻了吻。

　　隨著孩子年齡漸長，最僭越的不過，偶爾受不了，在主人洗浴時詢問能否進去，他會跨坐在男人身上，老二靠著老二蹭，利威爾則會摟緊男孩的腰，讓彼此熨貼，親吻他的耳殼，直到濺濕、黏糊彼此的下腹。

＊＊＊

　　書換了一批。

　　「阿克曼主人，那個……」

　　「怎麼？」

　　「有一本書，我還沒看完……」背在身後的手扯著衣襬，畢竟不知道哪些話會使人生氣。

　　「哪一本？」

　　「有關地理的，然後是冒險故事。」

　　「我知道了，我會去拿回來，以後沒看完或還想再看的，就跟預備歸還的書隔開。」

　　「是。」

　　利威爾出身寒微，文與武不同，沒有讀書的他是靠著天生直覺的戰鬥能力進入部隊，爬到今日的位置，至於其餘軍事頭腦是靠過往經驗加以運用，僅有的零碎空閒他會從簡單的書籍隨興翻閱，他不必知道書名便清楚艾倫想要繼續看得是哪一本，他奉獻給戰爭的歲月有多久，那沉寂的時間裡累積下來的閱讀就有多少。  
　　那是一本關於世界文化與地理的書，以詼諧的角度敘述，被塑造出一個主人翁來遊歷這些真實存在的地方，極北之地、凍原、沙漠、熱帶雨林；曾經富庶和平的歐陸，如今的烽火連天。  
　　對於童話般的描寫已經太過遙遠，這本書總被隨意硬塞進架上，褪起了取多摺痕與破損，可因為經歷過，所以清楚心中的火還沒焚燼。命運總以打擊尊嚴的方式要將我們馴服，那就如你所願，即使淪落為戰爭的奴隸與犧牲品，他也依然在燎原裡華麗掙扎。

＊＊＊

　　早上利威爾走的匆忙，當艾倫起身，發現在門口附近掉了一樣東西，走近發現是一張摺疊的牛皮紙，那是一封家書。  
　　他走到利威爾辦公的書桌，打開煤油燈，回想平常似乎都是將紙張文件收入抽屜裡的，打算放回原位，等利威爾回來再知會他。  
　　當艾倫打開抽屜，眼睛所見的景象讓他愣在原處。  
　　那一格放滿了染血的軍徽，有些還鮮紅，有些已黯淡無光，艾倫不是對於殺人的快樂而害怕，因為那軍徽圖案並非敵軍而是友軍。  
　　入夜後利威爾回到居所，打開房門景象依舊，不過僅作為洩火工具的人此刻逾矩。  
　　他抱住他的主人，硬質地的軍服有股淺淡的血腥味和硝煙，其實相處久了，孩子是相準利威爾壓根不是如戰場一個樣子這點，他不會像其他權貴豬玀毆打這些貌美男孩或是把他們當成畜生對待。利威爾只是摸摸孩子的後腦勺，問他怎麼了？

　　「主人，您的一封家書掉了…然後，對不起，我開了您的抽屜…」

　　「是嘛…」艾倫抬頭，發現男人的神情充滿疲憊，頭一回暴露了他長久的倦容，那個屹立於斷刀箭矢的場合仍威風凜然的惡魔，一夕單薄。

　　男人輕輕牽起孩子的手，拖著沉重的步伐踱去，他們一塊倒在床上，男人闔上眼小寐，一邊夢語般的說著，說著他目送過多少人離去，多少人隨時間被遺忘，而他自己也相當吃驚的，直到現在，那抽屜裡的軍徽，所有人的名字他都還記得。

　　他吻了艾倫，吻了這個正在慢慢長成長開的孩子，含著唇肉、含著舌尖，他們互相索吻，擁緊彼此，在對方的背部扯起衣物的一道道痕跡。  
　　他們在名義上屬於軍官，但艾倫一直懷著一份傲骨，那不過都是種強加的虛名與人類的傲慢罷了，但此刻，他覺得他的嘴唇、他的身體、他的一切都可以給利威爾˙阿克曼。

＊＊＊

　　到了15歲那年，最後艾倫也離開了利威爾。他是少有的，跟隨過軍人後還保有處子之身的少年。

　　雖說送離本來就可與原主人再無任何關係，得到自由，但自由的代價通常已污濁不堪。  
　　他穿著一席貼身裁製的服裝，所有家當就一口手提皮箱的量，而另一隻手則緊握著，利威爾唯一留給他的東西。

　　那是一封信，蠟封上印有阿克曼少將的識別，將艾倫引薦入皇家學院就讀。

　　那是最好的學府，且是戰時少數幾處有反入侵保障的機構之一。  
　　皇家學院依學生身分來歷供應住所，資金一直都是以阿克曼軍官的名義寄來，所以衣食起居都不用身無分文的他擔驚受怕。艾倫本身就要花比別人多數倍的時間完成一個學程，由於狀況特例，因此在進入和其他人接觸的階段前是由教師一對一指導。  
　　  
　　利威爾不碰他，從不是看不起他的姿色，而是不想坐實了艾倫的孌童身份、侷限他的未來，然而他曾經還想著毀了它、他們。淚珠在每個反覆讀著自己主人信函的夜裡，不小心滴在信紙上暈開一個墨跡。  
　　由於身為男性卻擁有清秀的外表遭受排擠，但這些都不足以是作為絆腳石的藉口，他亟欲報考進軍校然後加入部隊，想跟利威爾齊平，想與他一起矗立於戰場上，不過這個願望最後沒有實現，戰爭結束了，這也是好事，人民總算不用面對硝煙戰火、生離死別。

　　他天賦異稟，進了大學，男人早看出了他會不斷向前邁進的執著，然而在受獎典禮上，艾倫沒有出席。  
　　前些時候他收到一封信，那是因為戰火而延遲寄出的，時間已經是一年前，利威爾重傷退出前線的消息。  
　　歸心似箭，他依著記憶回到家鄉打探利威爾˙阿克曼，有人說他殘了，有人說他死了。

　　一個當初在軍營裡沒有地位，更遑論存在價值的人理所當然沒有多少門路線索，艾倫走遍了戰後萎靡不振的荒涼國土，他想起讀書期間資金是從未間斷。  
他耗費數月，最終親臨拜訪到利威爾˙阿克曼的代理人，才總算得知，當時戰爭結束剛簽訂協約還未穩固，利威爾的事廣為流傳若是不做應對，很快便有過去的仇家找上取命，因此人被隱身在偏遠鄉下。

　　他一路小心翼翼掩飾目的、蹤跡，最後找到一處農莊，農園裡都是大小年齡的孩子和一些工頭一同幹活。  
　　他看到一所木造平房，推開鐵柵欄，是一個小花園，家門前的屋簷廊道，有個男人坐在木椅上朝他微笑，艾倫鬆了手中的行囊拔腿朝對方跑，跪倒在男人腿邊，他看到，那一眼上怵目驚心的大傷疤，眼淚撲簌簌的就掉下來。

　　男人只是淺淡的說，抱歉，腿不好用了，沒走去門口接你。

　　「我的艾倫。」他抱緊眼前放聲大哭的青年，像是又抱住了那個以前只有一點個頭的男孩。

 

 

＊＊＊

　　確認利威爾無恙，艾倫橫下心離開這恬適安然的地方，回到學院，把利威爾投注給他的心血完成，這才是真正的報答，與對自己的不負。自那後又相隔五年，讓他不曾停止去想他的長官的五年，他帶著研擬好的發展計畫回到家鄉，從小鎮小村開始設立醫療部屬，傳揚起新運作型態的生活環境，讓戰後的地區也能盡快回歸到往日繁榮。

　　曾經給人縱淫玩享的男娼與他曾經服侍的長官私定，兩人隱居在利威爾投資供養的農園。回到德國生活依舊忙碌的馬不停蹄，平日艾倫都會通車去市區督導、協助重建，不過不管路途多遙遠顛頗，他一定會回到利威爾身邊不在外地久居，這是他自己一個決不退讓的守則。

　　褲子零落堆在其中一腿，男孩在另一人懷中，情難自禁地上下坐落，埋在臀間的肉棒隱沒又完全退出，在摩擦間裡頭的白漿被擠出，打濕交合的私處。

　　「啊……哈啊……利、利威爾……哼嗯……」舒爽的泣吟令人癢心，艾倫忘情挪腰，一手扶撐在男人肩頭，一手粗魯撫慰自己寂寞的前身。在床上，他征服那個征戰沙場的軍官。

　　他拉過男人的手，引領搓捻挺起的粉點，變得紅艷，體溫熾熱。他往前傾身，順乎己意的吻上利威爾，他曾經只能是一個沒有決定權力的娃娃，如今能為感情而去吻他，唇瓣重疊貼合，軟舌纏捲、互相吞嚥，侵入對方的口腔，上部也十足敏感，被利威爾有力頂弄舒服的泌出淚液，和十指連心同理，舌尖細密的感官激發聯想，腰肢發抖、大幅抽搐幾下，乳白稠液也跟著相應射出。  
　　他尤為喜歡射在利威爾身上，再以掌心抹開，明白男人的潔癖卻愛刻意讓對方承受汙穢，像是標記。  
　　依然跨在他身上喘息，利威爾騰手捧住孩子的臉頰，半斂眼神，水霧籠罩的碧綠色寶石鑲在輕薄的眼皮裡邊，美麗男孩抬眸，唾液淌於唇角，橫過鼻樑緋紅一片，尤物的絕世和純粹不造作的無辜同時呈現在艾倫身上。

　　「這可真是，讓人難耐。」

　　「看吧，當初一直要您抱我，您就是不要，現在都這樣了，多可惜。」

　　「不影響，反正我坐著你能騎上來。」

　　艾倫被他們的親暱葷話逗得發笑。他對性事並不害臊，所以可惜利威爾本該縱慾馳騁他的身體，他們會更深刻的擁抱彼此。

　　「況且，你現在很喘對吧？」利威爾接著說，沒多思量後話突兀，艾倫就點點頭回應，腿是不便了，但他的軍官大人體力好的很。

　　「你現在也會疲累何況孩子？早熟的性交，會傷害年幼的身體。」

　　這是很司空見慣的，艾倫沒忘，在過去有印象孌童怎麼被蹂躪的，不死也半殘這句話，並非空穴來風。畢竟他們只是玩物，萬一絲毫不吝惜美色僅是作為物品，確實很難在15歲之後還過上健全的人生，甚至可能等不到這一天。

　　利威爾不僅是保全他的尊嚴，是真心珍視一個人，把他捧在手心上。

　　「怎麼、艾倫？」艾倫愣愣的挺起正坐，大顆大顆的水珠突然洶湧冒出眼眶，滴滴答答的落在利威爾身上，他微張著嘴，男人也難得被激出起伏溢於言表。

　　「我…我是不是真的被您慣壞了？以致…剛才說了那種話，實在有辱您人格，我真的…非常抱歉…」面對孩子的話利威爾沒有回應，只是淺笑張開雙臂，見此，艾倫立刻撲進那個懷抱。

　　「都多大了還是一樣愛哭啊…」他以拇指搓著臉蛋，捧起使額頭相抵。

　　「只要你好好的，永遠在我身邊，什麼都不重要。」


End file.
